For the Love of Shoes!
by loveanchocolate
Summary: Blaine is a women's shoe salesman in a department store in New York City. According to his best friend Santana, he has absolutely "no game." But will Kurt, an employee working in the perfume and make-up department downstairs, like him anyway? Very AU
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I fixed the color of Quinn's eyes from blue to green! Thanks to gleegirly for catching that for me! :)**

**Hey guys! This is just something that came to me while I was shopping in Macy's. I was looking at the shoes, and saw this guy who looked a bit like Blaine, and I thought, "I could totally see Blaine as a shoe salesman!" So, of course, then I had to do it :P **

**This will probably be a two or three parter, I'm not really sure at this point. I have a little more written but I'm not really sure how far I want to go with this because of my Untermensch story. They will probably be really, really long parts, so I guess it all just depends.**

**Okay now I'm done talking! **

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you want :) **

The sunlight streamed through the sky-high buildings surrounding Blaine on either side. The sunlight beamed down on his face and he turned his head slightly to it, feeling the warmth blossom over his exposed cheeks and neck. He always loved the feel of the warm sunlight in the cold. He tucked his jacket tighter around him and folded his arms.

He kept a brisk pace, navigating himself skillfully around the many tourists occupying the island of Manhattan. He passed a group of giggling girls who were apparently on a road trip, based on their matching bright blue t-shirts which read "Girls Week Out: Spring Break 2011!" They ogled at him shamelessly as he tried to squeeze past them to make the light, but another group of people cut him off and he watched annoyed as the light turned into a red hand.

Blaine was wondering why on earth they were having a Spring Break in the end of February in New York, when it's still bitter cold outside, and he shook he smiled to himself a little bit, but them felt his smile slide off when he heard that they were talking about him.

They whispered to each other loudly and not so subtly pointed at Blaine, who pointedly ignored them and kept his eyes focused on the stoplight in front of him.

Blaine felt a blush make his way up his cheeks when he heard one of the girls say, "they don't make guys like _that_ in our town." He shifted uncomfortably and took out his phone, pretending to text someone, but ended up putting it right back in his pocket because it made him feel like even more of a loser by not having anyone to text.

The tallest of the girls looked at her friend and said snarkily, "oh my gosh, Mar, he's obviously a fag." Then all four of them started giggling again and playfully hitting each other on the arms. "Oh my gosh, you are so loud! He's like right there!" One of them said, at least attempting to quiet her voice, although failing miserably.

Blaine felt his jaw tighten and he tightened his grip on the shoulder strap of the bag. _Am I that obvious?_ Blaine thought_, it's not as if I go around prancing and wearing rainbow shirts_. To add to his embarrassment, _as if it could get much worse_, Blaine thought bitterly; he felt tears pricking at the sides of his eyes. This always happened to him, _I mean, how damn hard is it to keep your voice down?_

After what seemed like hours the light finally gave a sign to walk, and Blaine shot off onto the crosswalk hoping to lose the band of girls in the crowd of people making their way across the street in the oncoming direction. Once he stepped on the curb and was on the sidewalk he spared quick glance over his shoulder; the girls were nowhere to be seen.

As Blaine was walking he fished his sunglasses out of his bag clumsily. After bumping into many people who were crossing in the opposite direction he found a pair down at the bottom of his bag and when he pulled them out and saw that they were his bright pink ones.

Not wanting to prove the girls, who were no doubt somewhere behind him and would eventually catch up, right, he dug into the side pockets and found his aviators. Blaine shoved these on his face and irritably threw his pink sunglasses into his bag and shut it.

It's not that Blaine had anything against himself or anyone else being gay, in fact he was quite out and proud; it was just when people drew conclusions about him that really bothered him; or just called him a slur. These people who had no idea who he was, what he's gone through, and what his life is like.

Blaine nodded at the doorman who tipped his hat fashionably and opened the door for him,  
>"morning, Blaine." Blaine smiled back and mumbled, "Good morning, Matt."<p>

The delightfully warm air washed over Blaine immediately and he slid off his overcoat and folded it in half and placing it over his arm. As he walked through the many departments he waved to all his coworkers, who were either dressing manikins or starting up the computers behind their counters.

He passed Santana who was dressing a women's manikin in lingerie and she winked at him, "looking good, Sugar." Blaine laughed and called back, "not looking too bad today, yourself!"

Santana blew a kiss at him and twirled a thong around her finger and pretended like she was going to slingshot the undergarment at him. Blaine squealed and ducked a bit, but Santana just laughed and shook her head as she placed the thong back on the table in its place in the neat circle.

Blaine rode the escalator up to the men's shoe department and breathed deeply as he got there. He always loved the smell of new shoes. The expensive leather and suede always brought a smile to his face, his mother may say he's a little bit materialistic, but Blaine never minded.

Today, however Blaine was being moved across the expansive second floor over to the women's shoe department. Blaine had been given this news a while ago, and he was ecstatic to work there.

The women's shoe department was quite a bit larger than the men's, and while it didn't have the strong leathery smell of the men's shoes that Blaine loved so much, the women's shoe department had _Jimmy Choo._

Blaine's mother used to wear Jimmy Choo shoes to work every single day when he was growing up. She used to ask him in the morning when she was in a hurry to "please lace up Mommy's shoes!"

So she would sit at her antique vanity that Blaine's grandmother gave her, (the same one now sat in Blaine's sisters apartment) and would put her make-up on in lightening speed, while Blaine, who was no more than six, would crouch down by her feet and carefully pull the straps through the loop and buckle them. He would sit back and admire the way his mother's petite feet would curve perfectly with the arch of the heel and how her painted dark red toes peeked out the tip.

She would then bend down to Blaine, ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek and say, "have a good day, sweetie. See you tonight, love you." Blaine would watch as her heels clicked away on the wood floor of their bedroom, calling back, "love you too, mom!"

Needless to say Blaine attempted at wearing his mother's shoes many times, each time being very careful to not get caught. Early on, he decided that he would never _ever_ have the "I like wearing women's shoes" conversation in his lifetime.

Unfortunately for him he got caught once by his youger sister when he was thirteen. Blaine had waited patiently until his mother backed out of the driveway, waving to her from the kitchen window, and then as soon as the car was out of sight, he would bolt up to his parent's room and into his mother's closet. He had just slipped on a pair of beige heels with a large, shiny diamond on the side when his sister walked in and asked, "Where did Mom go?"

Her eyes had traveled down to his feet where they stayed. Her mouth dropped open slightly, and she said in a strange voice, "why are you wearing those?" she asked; her eyes still locked on Blaine's feet in her mother's shoes.

Blaine thought fast and lied easily, "I just thought they looked really uncomfortable, so I just wanted to see. How do you girls walk in these things?" He laughed awkwardly, looking at a spot on the wall behind his sister.

She had just nodded, from the look on her face she didn't quite believe him, turned around slowly and walked out the door calmly. "Mom went to the grocery store; she said she would be back around three." Blaine called after her retreating back, and added silently to himself, _I thought you had gone with her._

However, this scarring occurrence (for both of them) had not kept Blaine away from his shoes. He continued to sneak into his mother's closet and pick up his favorite shoes: a sleek ruby red heel with criss-crossing straps that reminded Blaine of a ballet shoe, and at the top was a diamond studded buckle.

This Jimmy Choo's season thrilled Blaine to no end. He caught sight of the circular rack with the sign on the top with the skinny, black words saying "Jimmy Choo: Spring 2011 season. They were all colorful and shiny straps over thick heels. They also had solid color pumps, one is pale pink and another in a leathery brown.

Blaine walked around the table and ran his finger over all the shoes. They were smooth and polished and made little squeaky noises as his fingers dragged across the plastic. Blaine smiled and drew himself away from the Jimmy Choo's and went to survey his new surroundings.

The large clock on the wall over the escalator said it was eight-thirty; the store didn't open until nine. It was also Tuesday, which meant Blaine was in for a slow day anyway.

Blaine went around all the tables and straightened out various shoes, making sure they were in perfectly aligned rows and organized by style. Then he went over to his counter and booted up the computer, typing in his employee code. He saw a couple of pictures, one with just a blonde little girl dressed up in a pretty blue dress with ruffles, and another of a young woman with matching blonde hair holding the little girl in her lap.

"Hello! You must be Blaine!"

Blaine looked up from the pictures and happened to see the woman in the picture. She was even prettier in person, with gently curled blonde hair and soft green eyes. She was wearing a stylish pale green pantsuit (_that not many people could pull off_, Blaine thought, impressed) that made her eyes pop wonderfully and matching shiny gold pumps, which clicked against the marble floor with every step she took.

"Yes, that's me. I just got transferred over here from men's shoes."

"So I've heard. I'm Quinn." Quinn stuck out her hand and Blaine shook it, "so how long have you been working here?" Quinn asked, pulling her hand away from his and walking around the counter and setting her purse down.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and laughed, "uh, I have no idea. Like, forever." Quinn just smiled and pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons, "I've only been working here a few weeks, I've been bouncing around jobs since graduation."

"Same here, I started working here actually my junior year of high school, you know. I was, like, the floor mopper." Blaine laughed and Quinn smiled at him to continue, "Yeah, so everybody here is like family to me, and they actually tried to get to move me to management in an office up in upper West side, but I just like shoes too much."

Quinn nodded, placing her phone in a side pocket and then picking up her purse and placing it in the locked cabinet under the counter. "So I take it you're a born and raised New Yorker then? Excuse me," she gently placed a hand on his arm so maneuver around him to get to the computer.

"Yep, well sort of, I lived in Ohio for awhile, then when I was fifteen we moved here. We lived in a townhouse in Chinatown, it was nice. Chinatown's got this bad reputation but I loved it there."

Quinn finished signing in to the computer and hoisted herself onto the counter, kicking off her heels and crossing her legs gracefully. "Really? I love going to Chinatown, I actually live in Soho, well, more like the border of Soho. So I spend a lot of time down in the little shops, sometimes I take Beth."

"Beth?" Blaine asked, even though he had a guess as to who Beth might be. "She's my daughter," Quinn informed him, pointing at the picture by the computer that Blaine was looking at earlier. "She's four now, getting ready to go into kindergarten next year, that picture was taken when she was about two and a half." She sighed and smiled sadly, "they just grow up so fast."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "she's really adorable. Do you ever bring her to work with you?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, I leave her with my neighbor, Mrs. Chen. She's this old widow who just adores Beth, and Beth just loves her right back. It's actually really great, Mrs. Chen just watches her for free and we have her over for dinner every Thursday night. I mean, at first I felt like I was ripping her off by leaving my screaming child with her every day for free, but she just loves it." Quinn smiled softly to herself, "and Beth comes home and just talks and talks and talks about what her and Mrs. Chen do and, oh gosh, I'm sorry! I'm probably boring you to death."

Blaine shook his head quickly, "No! No, it's fine!" Blaine reassured her, but Quinn talked over him, "it's just being a mom is my whole life now, sometimes people tell me it's all I talk about."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that!" Blaine exclaimed, "I mean, it just means that you care, and it breaks my heart when parents don't care; so I think it's wonderful."

"Well thank you." Quinn hopped down from the counter and nudged her shoes back on. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm, "I can tell that I'm going to like you." Blaine smiled and said cheekily, "well, not many people can resist my charm." Quinn chuckled and shook her head, "charm, huh?"

Blaine winked at her and Quinn shook her head once more and opened the drawer on the right side of the counter. When she pulled it open, Blaine saw that there was an assortment of magazines. Quinn picked up the one on top and held up a US Weekly, "this is was saved Kurt and I from dying of boredom these past few weeks when he was here."

Blaine "ahhed" in understanding; he knew how boring sitting in this department store could be. Since it was the middle of the week, not many people were stopping in to shop; so the employees brought things to do, like, knitting, a book, or in Quinn's case, magazines.

"There are some chairs in the back room, hold on." Quinn set the magazine on the counter and made her way over the door with the "Employees Only" sign on it. She came out a moment later with two chairs. "so we would just sit here on slow days and read these magazines and get out celebrity fix."

Blaine sat down in the chair and gestured for Quinn to sit next to him, "shall we?" Quinn grabbed the US Weekly and sat next to Blaine, crossing her legs. She flipped open the magazine and started reading the index.

"Let's see what the rich and famous are up to."

For the next three hours Blaine and Quinn sat in the chairs reading magazine after magazine, laughing at celebrity antics and talking about their outfits. Only three customers had come in and they took turns helping them.

When the clock chimed noon, Quinn threw her head back and exclaimed, "Finally!" Blaine nodded his head in agreement and placed the magazine back on the table and stated, "as much as I love Kim Kardashian, there is only so much of her I can take." Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "mhm!"

Quinn reached down and unlocked the cabinet under the counter and collected her purse and jacket, "me and Kurt are heading out to that little café that just opened, would you like to come with us?" Blaine shook his head, "I can't, I'm meeting Santana for lunch, I think she made reservations at the bar here down the street."

"It's okay," Quinn smiled, "maybe next time. Oh! Good afternoon, boo!"

Blaine turned around to see who she was talking to. Someone who Blaine guessed was Kurt stepped off the escalator and was walking towards them, waving his hand at Quinn.

Kurt was tall and slender with perfectly coiffed dark brown hair and the cutest smile Blaine had ever seen. He was wearing the downstairs department uniform of black pants and a white shirt, although Kurt had added a matching black vest to his ensemble. Blaine couldn't help but notice (and appreciate) how _perfectly_ the pants fit Kurt's legs.

Kurt gave Quinn a quick one-armed hug and pecked her on the cheek, "hello darling! You ready for lunch?" Kurt asked, helping Quinn into her coat.

Quinn caught sight of Blaine ogling Kurt and she immediately introduced them. "Kurt, this is Blaine my new co-worker, and Blaine this is Kurt, who as you know used to work here for a little but moved to the perfume and make-up department."

"Hello," Kurt said and stuck his hand out for Blaine to shake. Blaine wiped his hand on his suit pants and shook Kurt's hand. "Hi," Blaine said breathlessly.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand away from Blaine, who had still not yet let go. Blaine blushed and choked out, "uh, no, sorry. I'm meeting someone." For some inexplicable reason, a blush made its way up Blaine's neck and cheeks, and he quickly looked down at his shoes to hide it.

"Oo-kay," Kurt nodded and turned to Quinn, "you ready to go?"

Quinn nodded and said, "yeah, actually just go and get us a table and I will be there in a sec, I have to talk to Blaine real fast." She leaned in and kissed both Kurt's cheeks and waved as he headed to the escalator.

Once Kurt was out of sight Quinn turned to Blaine, "real smooth," Quinn said with an amused smile on her face, "quite charming, really." Blaine groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh, be quiet!" Quinn patted him on the shoulder as Blaine said, "you didn't tell me he was hot!"

"Well, you didn't ask," Quinn said simply, but she took pity on Blaine who was now messing up his hair with the way he was running his hands through it. "You're being a drama queen, besides, he likes guys with dark hair and dark eyes; you're totally in."

Blaine just shook his head at that comment, knowing that with Blaine's lack of charm in Kurt's first impression of him, he knew he was most definitely not _totally in._

"Don't worry about it," Quinn said, digging gloves out of her purse and pulled them on. "See you after lunch!"

Blaine watched her as she walked around all the shoe-topped tables and stepped onto the escalator and waving to Blaine one more time. Blaine waved back, then dug out the "Be Back in an Hour" sign from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. He shut down the computer and grabbed his coat, sending a quick text to Santana telling her that he will be right down.

When Blaine stepped off the escalator Santana was standing next to a rack full of brassieres and arranging them. She caught sight of Blaine and exclaimed, "oh my god, finally. I was going crazy in this sea of underwear."

Santana gave him a funny look and pinched Blaine's cheek softly, "why are you all flushed? What happened?" Then all the sudden she gasped excitedly, "was it a boy? I know that look! What happened?" Blaine just threw his head back and groaned, "it was horrible."

"It couldn't have been _that _bad, I mean, we all know you have no game, but-" she paused, "remember that time where we were at that bar and you went up to the guy and asked him if it hurt when he fell from heaven?"

Blaine looked at her with a straight face and shrugged, "you know, I have absolutely no recollection of that event." Santana laughed, "well, I do, and let me tell you, whatever just happened could _not _have been more mortifying than that." She pointed to herself and said, "I seriously thought I was going to die of second-hand embarrassment."

"Let's not talk about that incident ever again," Blaine said, holding his elbow out. Santana nodded and sighed, "Okay, that was pretty embarrassing and I won't bring it up ever again, I promise."

Santana looped her elbow through Blaine's, and they walked arm-in-arm towards the large, glass doors.

"Well, until your wedding that is." Santana said teasingly, and squeezed herself closer to Blaine, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now let's go get some lunch, I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to gleegirly, Justin, kneeshightwinkletoes, and ZeebaDeeba for the reviews, they all made me smile :) **

**I just want you guys to know that I had SO much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Okay, after uploading this I noticed that the breaks I had put in were not working! I've re-uploaded it changing the break symbol to – and ()'s, but they just won't show up! I have no idea how to fix this, so for now I'm just going to put the word BREAK inbetween, well, breaks. Sorry if the story was confusing without the breaks! And if anyone knows how to insert the bar-thing for breaks, it would be awesome if you could help me! Thanks guys!**

"..and then he was like, you wanna go out to eat with us? And then I was like, uh, I'm meeting somebody. I probably sounded _so_ rude. And I stuttered. _Stuttered. _He probably thinks im stupid or something! Then he just looked at me and said o-okay. And then he left." Blaine finished anti-climatically.

Santana was just staring at him with an unbelieving look on her face. She sighed and set down her fork on her plate and put her elbows on the table. "Okay, sugar. You're overreacting. And you were totally just flailing"

Blaine shook his head vigorously, "no, not really. And I was not _flailing!_"

"You're such a drama queen." Santana scoffed at him, and Blaine said quietly to himself, "why does everyone say that?" Santana just ignored his comment and continued, "look, you've met this guy once. I can assure you he didn't think you're rude. I mean have you seen you?"

She gestured towards Blaine, who just looked down at his white dress shirt and black suit pants, confused. "You're adorable, you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly! This Kurt guy probably thought you were completely endearing." Santana reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "you really need to stop worrying about what other people think all the time, and do what feels good for you. I mean," she leaned back in her barstool, pulling her hand away from Blaine's, "if this Kurt guy thinks you're a jerk, so what? There are _plenty_ of gay fish in the sea. Especially in New York, sugar."

Blaine supposed she had a point. He always had a bad habit of worrying about what other people thought of him. Even random people passing him on the street, he always tried to keep a pleasant expression on his face so they didn't think he was mean. He always knew this was sort of ridiculous, with about seven million people living on the island of Manhattan it was guaranteed that he would never see any of them again, but he just liked it when people liked him.

"But if you really think this guy is a total beefcake, and you think you will absolutely _die_ if you don't bone him, go for it."

Blaine choked a little on the Diet Coke he was drinking, "Santana," he said, "why are you so loud, oh my gosh." Blaine looked around the bar to see if anyone had noticed Santana's comment about Kurt being a _beefcake _and how Blaine wanted to bone him_. Which I don't_, Blaine tried to convince himself.

"I do not want to _bone _him," Blaine said in a hushed voice. He felt a warmth creep up his neck and cheeks, and stuck out his tongue at Santana when she laughed at him. "You are such a virgin, seriously."

"I am not a virgin!" Blaine said defensively, poking at the grilled chicken on his plate with his fork. "I just don't like talking about that _stuff. _Most of the time it's, like, uncomfortable talking about it._"_

Santana shook her head at Blaine pityingly and said, "boy, what are you? Twelve?" Blaine shook his head at her and looked offended, "hey!"

"Okay, you're like, what? Twenty-two?" Blaine nodded and Santana took a sip of the Martini she was drinking and said wisely, "what I think you need is a good kinky threesome. You need to loosen up, sugar! Well, it's not that you're uptight, but you really need some experience, or _something."_

Blaine nodded and said exasperatedly, "yeah, yeah. I have no game, you and Quinn have both told me that today, and I demonstrated that fact to Kurt." Blaine buried his face in his hands as the embarrassing encounter with Kurt was refreshed in his mind.

Santana nodded, "well, that's true. You do have no game. But that's okay, alright?" She patted him on the back sympathetically, "but you're a good guy, and even if you have no idea how to handle yourself in some social situations, you're still a sweet, cute, and endearing guy." She set her Martini back down on the bar counter and looked Blaine up and down appreciatively, "and you do look fine in that suit, like seriously, if you were straight I'd be _all_ up on that."

Santana winked while Blaine laughed loudly. He reached over and gave Santana a one-armed hug and she pecked him on the cheek saying softly, "how's that for a pep talk?" Blaine just smiled back at her and said sincerely, "you should be a motivational speaker, really."

Santana nodded, "yes, well. That really was my back-up plan." She raised her hand to get the bartenders attention, he came rushing over and said to Santana in a silky voice, "what can I get you, ma'am?"

"Another Martini for me and get a Sangria for my sugar-daddy right here," she pointed to Blaine, and behind her hand she said in a mock-whisper to the bartender, "he's so gonna need it." Blaine laughed as the bartender winked at him and said, "we all need some liquid courage every now and again, huh?"

He picked up Santana's empty Martini glass and said, "I'll have those shortly."

Blaine leaned back in his chair and picked up the white linen napkin that he had placed on his lap earlier and threw it on his empty plate. "Thanks," Blaine said, poking Santana's arm. She looked at him and smiled, "no problem, I really do love being your fag hag."

"I don't really think you could be my fag hag," Blaine said thoughtfully, rubbing his fingers across the stubble on his chin. Santana looked at him with mock anger, "well, why not?"

Blaine threw up his hands in denfense and said, "well, other than the fact that you have a girlfriend, I think you have to be straight to be a fag hag." Blaine raised his eyebrows and waited for Santana's response. She just looked puzzled for a second, "huh," she said, tapping her chin with her French-manicured nails, "I guess you're right." She shrugged, "well, that sucks."

The bartender arrived with Santana's Martini and Blaine's Sangria, setting them down on the table with a slight clink. "Thanks," Blaine said. he picked up his drink and lifted the little blue umbrella out of the punch and licked the wooden stick.

"Speaking of girlfriends, how are you and Britney?" Blaine asked, now trying to stab the little pieces of peach that were floating in his drink with the umbrella point. Santana raised her eyebrows and took a small sip of her drink, then set it back down on the counter and played with the little toothpick with the olive at the end.

"Not so good, it's just..complicated. I don't even know how to explain it." Santana said and sighed. She picked up her purse from where it was hanging on the back and opened the gold clasp, then digging through the contents of her purse. "She just, refuses to acknowledge the fact that we _are_ in a relationship, whether she likes it or not. I mean, she comes over for dinner every single night, and you know. Sleeps over."

Santana retrieved from her bag a pocket mirror and a tube of lipstick. She applied the ruby-red color to her lips, smacking them and rubbing them together when she was done, checking in the mirror to make sure she got every part of her lip covered evenly.

Blaine smiled sadly at her, he knew that Santana had really liked this Britney girl. Blaine had never met Britney, but Blaine swore he knew everything about this Britney. Everyday Santana would come into work with stories of what hilarious thing Britney said, or what adorable something she had done. But all the sudden Santana stopped talking about her, and Blaine was worried.

"She'll come around." Blaine said confidently, watching as Santana checked her eye make-up. "Stop that," Blaine said, making grabby hands at her mirror, "you look beautiful."

Santana closed the mirror with a loud _snap _and smiled thankfully at Blaine, "thanks." She placed the mirror and lipstick back in her purse and turned to Blaine. "You know, now that I think about it, maybe you shouldn't listen to my relationship advice. I obviously can't hold one to save my life."

Blaine sat up straight in his chair and said happily, "well, that makes you and I both. I think that we just haven't found that right person, and until that day," Blaine reached for his drink and held it up in a toast, "to failed love lives."

Santana threw her head back and laughed, saying "you are _too_ much, Blaine Anderson!" before reaching for her own drink, "to failed love lives," she said, holding her own Martini up and clinked her glass with Blaine's happily.

(**BREAK**

Blaine worked Monday through Friday, nine-to-five at the department store. His father scoffed at his choice of work whenever Blaine came home for holidays, but Blaine just shrugged his shoulders. Blaine knew that he could probably find a more prestigious job, he wasn't stupid, but since he never went to college (much to his parents chagrin) there weren't many corporate places that would be willing to hire him.

To make his parents even more disappointed, he refused promotions.

"I don't want to be another office drone! I like selling shoes!" Blaine would insist at family dinners, trying to make his family understand why he was content with his life right now. "I'm well-payed, I have benefits, and I love my job. What more could I ask for?"

However, his parents were never really thrilled to tell neighbors and colleagues that their son, Blaine, who had so many wonderful things going for him, had become a shoe salesman at a department store in New York City.

But Blaine was always happy to wake up in the morning. He got up at seven o'clock everyday and made a cup of coffee, took a shower and got dressed in one of the many suits the store had given him. (Blaine loved the fact that the store paid to custom-make suits for all their employees, because if there was something that Blaine looked good in, it was a suit.)

Blaine's fellow employees were, in Blaine's opinion, the best anyone or any manager could ask for. Within a few weeks of working at the store, he had become instant best friends with Santana.

So even if his family didn't like his job, he loved it.

**BREAK**

Blaine walked through the large, glass doors a few days after the whole Kurt fiasco and rushed to the escalator, smiling when he saw that Quinn was already there, opening up a box of new shoes.

"Good morning," Blaine said. He set down his styrofoam coffee cup on the counter and went to go help Quinn. He bent down over the box and looked inside. There were about five boxes with the black D&G symbol on the top. Blaine squealed and opened the lid of the box on top, revealing leopard print heels with a glossy, red D&G embellishment on the toe.

"Oh my gosh, these are delicious," Blaine said, holding up the heel to eye level for closer inspection. Blaine nodded, pleased with the workmanship on the shoes, "it really breaks my heart that I can't wear these around," Blaine said sadly, shaking his head in disappointment.

Quinn laughed and took the shoes out of Blaine's hand and placed it back in its paper. "Well, you could." She smiled playfully up at him, "I think you could pull them off."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Blaine said, then he clapped his hands together once and said excitedly, "you know I do have a leopard print tie that would go perfectly with this." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Quinn.

"Someones in a good mood today," Quinn observed. She unpacked all the shoe boxes and started handing them to Blaine, who arranged them on an empty table which was reserved for Dulce & Gabbana merchandise.

Blaine just smiled to himself and shrugged, "well, you know. I just woke up today and was really happy. I don't know why." Which was true, Blaine really had woken up fifteen minutes earlier than usual, feeling more happy he had in awhile. He put on his favorite suit, a dark navy blue, with a matching paisley tie.

It was a sign of a good day.

"Well, that's good. If you're happy, I'm happy. 'Cause I gotta spend the whole day with you." Quinn laughed and gestured towards the counter, "look in my bag, I picked up a magazine I thought you might like."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at her, "really?" He walked over the counter and opened Quinn's purse. Inside was a rolled up magazine, Blaine grabbed it and unrolling it, seeing it was the latest ELLE magazine, with Katy Perry posing on the cover.

Blaine looked at Quinn with a hand over his heart, "you didn't. Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" He sighed and opened to the first couple of pages, looking at the colorful Katy Perry inspired spreads.

Quinn just shrugged and lifted herself out her kneeling position in front of the box, "well, I was looking through the magazine stand today and I saw that and thought I would pick it up for you and make you happy. I thought of your fifteen minute talk about how Katy Perry was the best person ever."

Blaine nodded to himself, muttering, "well, she really is. I do love me some Katy Perry."

"As do I, now come help me unpack the rest of these shoes." Blaine set the magazine down and walked back over to the box, taking the shoes as Quinn handed them to him.

**(BREAK**

Today was a little bit more busy than yesterday, Blaine and Quinn were both helping customers all morning, both keeping an eye on the clock until their lunch break.

When the clock finally struck noon, Blaine and Quinn both sighed and relief as they set the "Be Back in an Hour" sign on the counter and went their separate ways for lunch.

**BREAK**

When Blaine arrived back from lunch Quinn was already back, helping a lady and her teenage daughter try on some shoes.

She acknowledged Blaine with a polite nod and smile and turned back to her customer, asking politely if they wanted to try anything on.

Blaine went to stand behind the counter and logged back into the computer. As soon as he was done, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into the inside breast-pocket of his suit and brought out his phone, seeing the text was from Santana. He was puzzled for a second, wondering what on earth Santana had to tell him when he had seen her less than five minutes ago.

The text message read: _just passed a guy with perfectly coiffed hair, tight pants and a butt to go with, he was working in makeup, I take it this is kurt? Good choice sugar,, he is fiiiiine. _Blaine laughed a little to himself, slipping his phone back into his pocket, deciding he would answer her later.

Blaine spotted a woman in a flower patterned blazer and skirt, with a ridiculous hat to match, stepping off the escalator and heading his direction. He stepped out from behind the counter and smiled at her, "I'm Blaine, is there anything you need help finding today?" Blaine stuck out his hand, and watched as the older lady grinned and put a hand over her heart, "why aren't you just dashing?"

He just kept smiling at her as she shook his hand, giggling like a little girl. Inside, Blaine was mentally kicking himself, _how can I charm the pants off older ladies and not hot guys? So not fair._

**BREAK**

Blaine walked quickly through the store, wanting to get home before the new episode of Project Runway aired. He was just passing through the make-up department, trying to keep his thoughts away from the man he had embarrassed himself in front of a few days ago, when _speak of the devil, _Blaine thought.

Kurt was trying to force a large cardboard poster with Beyonce posing provocatively on the front into a black picture frame, and it wasn't working very well. Kurt slammed the picture frame down in annoyance and leaned onto the counter next to him, sighing angrily.

"Need some help?" Blaine called, wondering why on earth his mouth had just said that, because his brain _sure as hell did not tell it to._

The brown haired man looked up in surprise, "oh! That would be great, because I've been trying to get Beyonce into this frame for about half and hour. It's not working."

Blaine grinned widely and set his coat onto the counter and reached for the frame and poster. "I can tell, I figured I'd come help before you ripped poor Beyonce in half." Kurt laughed and nodded his head, "yeah, she was being quite difficult."

With some effort, Blaine efficiently pushed Beyonce into the frame. "There," he said, handing the frame to Kurt, who took it gratefully. "She might have some rips in the corners but no one will see those."

Kurt nodded and slid the frame into the large stand that was right in front of the department, on top of the new Mariah poster. Kurt then turned to Blaine and said, "thank you so much, I was afraid I would be here all night doing that." Kurt stepped a little closer to Blaine, who froze in place and swallowed thickly. "Let me buy you a drink," Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm and lightly caressed his arm and said quietly, "I know this really great bar down the street."

Blaine pushed all the thoughts about missing the next Project Runway out of his mind, _getting drinks with a sexy guy is so so much better than spending a night all alone with Runway, Ben and Jerry, and your right hand. _Blaine smiled a little too hard and said quickly, "yeah, drinks. Let's go!"

**BREAK**

The bar turned out to be really dark and intimate. As soon as they walked in Kurt steered Blaine into a secluded booth in the corner. Blaine climbed in on one side, and to his surprise, Kurt tucked himself right next to Blaine.

Blaine breathed deeply and tried to remember what you were supposed to say on dates. _Wait, is this a date? _Blaine asked himself, looking over to Kurt to see if that would give him the answer. However Kurt was now playing with the long stirrer that had come with his cherry cocktail. He lifted it out of his drink and licked it, the red dye from the drink making his lips even more red.

"Uh, so how long have you been working here?" Blaine asked awkwardly, quickly turning to his own Manhattan so he could look at anything that wasn't Kurt. Because even if Blaine didn't go on dates a lot, getting a boner in the middle of one is something you don't do.

Kurt slipped the stirrer back into his drink, "about three weeks, as you probably know I used to work in the women's shoe department when the manager found out I was awesome at doing people's make-up, so he moved me." Kurt finished simply, "how about you?"

"Like, forever. I used to work in men's shoes, but then they switched me. I'm not really sure why, but you know, I'm not complaining. I really like shoes," Blaine said lamely, feeling a blush make it's way up his face.

Kurt smiled. "You're too cute, oh my gosh," Kurt watched delightedly as Blaine turned even more red at this comment, "so how do you like Quinn? She was seriously my savior when I was working there, she would bring in magazines and we would just read them when it was really slow."

"Yeah! Oh, she's great. She brought in the new Katy Perry magazine today, so, yeah, it was really awesome of her."

"Really? I'll have to come steal that magazine from you guys, I've been meaning to get that one."

All the sudden Blaine felt a warmth on his leg. When he glanced down he saw that Kurt's hand was slowly making it's way up Blaine's leg towards his crotch. Blaine felt an immediate reaction to Kurt's hand, down _there_, and quickly crossed his legs, pretending not to notice the puzzled look on Kurt's face at this reaction.

They spent the rest of the night talking about this and that, about Kurt's second job as a waiter at an Italian bistro, about other coworkers at the store, about hobbies and interests, and finally landed on the topic of Quinn.

"Seriously," Kurt said, waving his hands around, "She's like the best woman ever. She's my best friend, and she doesn't give herself enough credit for being the great mom she is. I mean, have you met Beth, oh she's an absolute _doll."_

Blaine just nodded, "yeah, she really does seem like a great person. I really like working with her." Kurt nodded, taking another sip of his second drink. "Well, I think they're closing, we better get going." Blaine looked around the still busy bar, confused. "Okay," Blaine said, a little put-out that Kurt wanted to leave so soon, Blaine thought that it was going good.

Once the stepped outside the door, Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "I had a great time tonight," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear and rubbing his fingertips through the short hairs on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine nodded in agreement, shivering with what he knew what nothing to do with the cold air. "Yeah, me too."

Kurt just laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, pushing his hips onto Blaine's, making his arousal obvious, "isn't this the part where you ask _your place or mine?_" Kurt asked, pressing kisses onto Blaine's neck.

Blaine couldn't move, he was absolutely star-stuck. He had never before witnessed something so, so _sexy_ in his whole entire adult life. Kurt hummed against his throat and started sucking on Blaine's neck, starting on a hickey. Blaine gasped in surprise and pushed Kurt away. Kurt stumbled back and looked at Blaine, dumbstruck. "What the _hell!_" He yelled angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, just uh, you know, we both have work tomorrow and, as much as I would love to have sex with you, I don't," Blaine stammered out. Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms, looking horribly offended. Blaine backtracked quickly, "I mean, I really do want to have sex with you because I mean, you're like, really hot and your ass looks really awesome in those jeans but, it's like, I've only known you for a little, and, yeah."

Kurt just stood there with his arms crossed, "okay. I'm really not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"Be flattered! Please.." Blaine felt his whole body heat up with complete embarrassment. He was pretty sure that there was no part of his body that wasn't cherry red with humiliation. "I will see you tomorrow at work, yeah? I did have a really nice time tonight, I hope we can do it again." With that, Blaine hesitated, but ended up leaning in and pressing an awkward kiss to Kurt's cheek.

The streetlight lit Blaine's way home as he half-ran back to his apartment. Along the way he kept stopping and throwing his head back and telling the night sky how utterly _stupid_ he was.

**BREAK**

Kurt had stood outside the door of the bar for awhile, before leaning up against the wall by the door. He lit up a cigarette and blew smoke rings, watching as they slowly dissipated into the chilly night air. He kept smiling to himself, he was expecting to get an easy lay tonight, but he had got something so much better than that. He had found a nice guy for once, not one that was using Kurt for sex, but a genuinely nice guy. Kurt smiled happily up at the tall building surrounding him.

A _gentleman._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Avette: Thank you so much! I really had fun creating (well sort of creating:P) these characters and I'm so happy you like them :)**

**ritz29: Thank you so much!:D**

**TheLuciferPerson: I totally agree! I always felt like Kurt would be the one to make a move on Blaine if they met in New York instead of high school!**

**Also, I'm still having to put the word "break" in awkwardly because for some reason when I upload the story, the little symbols I use for breaks (- or =) aren't being picked up. I don't know, it's weird. So, I apologize for that.**

**But anyway, thank you all for reading! I seriously get SO happy when I get emails saying people add this to their story alerts or favorite stories! **

On a Saturday morning, Santana was fast asleep in her warm, comfy bed. However she was rudely awoken by her phone going off, her Britney Spears ringtone playing way to loudly for the early hour that it was. She pushed herself off her pillow and irritably snatched her phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" She said groggily, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

On the other side of the line, Blaine was sitting at his kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hand and his leg was jittering uncontrollably under the table. "Oh my god, Santana. What are you doing right now?"

Blaine was met with silence from the other line, while Santana looked at her phone as if Blaine could see her facial expression right now. "Sleeping," she said sarcastically. "Or at least I was? Where's the fire, sugar?"

"I didn't have sex with him." Blaine blurted out.

Santana fell back onto her bed with a plop, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It is too early for this. You want a medal or something, Mother Teresa?" She pulled the covers back over her legs and closed her eyes, waiting to hear the full story.

"No! Like, I asked Kurt if he needed help putting Beyonce in her frame, and he said yes, so I helped, and then-"

"Wait, wha-?"

"-he asked me if I wanted to go for drinks, so I said yes. Then we got drinks and he started like, rubbing his hand, like, all up on my leg and stuff, but then I crossed my legs. And then he was like, 'oh, the bar is closing we should leave.' And I was like, 'what? The bar was totally not empty' and then we got outside and then he hugged me and he like, pushed his boner, like, _into_ my thigh-"

"Wanky." Santana giggled from the other line, so far very amused by Blaine's story.

"-and then he whispered into my ear, 'this is where you ask your place or mine' and I was like, oh my gosh. I couldn't have sex with him, I don't even know him! And so I told him that I didn't want to have sex with him-"

"Wait, you just straight up said you didn't want to have sex with him? Sugar, that is something you don't say to a guy you like."

"Well, I know that! But then I told him why I didn't want to have sex with him, and then oh my _gosh, _I kissed him on the cheek like a loser."

Blaine sighed and slumped back in his chair. "It was mortifying."

"I'll be over in ten minutes, put something nice on. We're going to Central Park."

"Okay," Blaine said miserably. He muttered a goodbye to Santana and slammed his phone down on the table, and stood up to go get dressed.

**BREAK**

Santana and Blaine walked arm in arm through Central Park. The sky right now was cloudy, but every once in awhile the sun would peek out from behind them and shine on them.

"So, did he look angry that you left or..?" Santana asked, putting back on her sunglasses as the sun came out from behind the clouds. Blaine sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, I didn't look back or anything. He just sort of stood there with his arms crossed."

Santana nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "Okay, well, look. The way I see it is, if he's just looking for a fling, he won't come after you. If he's looking for an actual relationship," she poked a manicured finger into Blaine's arm, "like you are, then he will come after you. Don't sweat it so much, sugar."

"I guess so, I don't know." Blaine paused and looked down at his boots, embarrassed. "I'm just, like, really lonely."

The last relationship Blaine had had ended over a year ago. His name was Sam. He was blonde with blue eyes and was perfect for Blaine. They were both young, fresh out of high school. They were both shy and awkward around people they liked, so it took awhile for them to come to their senses and finally admit their feelings for each other. They dated for almost two years, the best two years of Blaine's life, before Sam decided to sign up for the army.

Blaine supported him wholeheartedly, knowing that this was something Sam had always wanted to do. However, a few months in, Sam came home one day and sat Blaine down. He had taken Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Sam uttered those four word's that no significant other wants to hear, "we need to talk."

Sam had explained to Blaine that if he wanted to get where he wanted to go, he couldn't be with Blaine. "Look, have you ever heard of an openly gay general? Or-or Sergeant?" He squeezed Blaine's fingers harder, "I really want this, B. They're shipping me to a base near DC in two days." Blaine had nodded numbly, he hadn't said a word this whole time.

The only sounds after that had come from the dishwasher in the corner of the kitchen, signaling with a loud beep that it was done cleaning. Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to the dishwasher, opening it slowly so the steam wouldn't burn his face.

The chair scraped the floor loudly as Sam rose up out of his chair. Blaine felt Sam wrap his arms around him from behind, kissing the spot that Sam knew drove Blaine crazy, right below his ear, where his jaw met his neck.

"I still love you." Sam had said, slowly running his hands across Blaine's chest. Blaine took a slow, shaky breath and braced himself by placing his palms flat against the counter and leaning on them. He watched as his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was putting on them.

Blaine shook his head and looked out the kitchen window, all he saw was the brick surrounding the windows of the apartment complex next to theirs. "Then why are you leaving me?" Blaine had said, trying not to notice the way his voice cracked.

Sam spun Blaine around so that they were chest to chest. He kissed Blaine fiercely and Blaine accepted this as an answer. Sam hand slipped Blaine's shirt over his chest, and with his hands explored the not-so-new skin exposed there. Then he had taken Blaine's hand and led him to their bedroom, and Blaine let him, even though he knew Sam would be gone in the morning.

"Look," Santana said abruptly, snapping Blaine out of his memories. "There's nothing wrong with being lonely, you know. The Sam guy, I really thought you guys were in it for the long haul, I seriously started planning your wedding."

Blaine groaned and said in a sing-song voice, "not helping." Santana just squeezed his arm tighter and said apologetically, "okay, sorry. That wasn't the best way to make a point, what I meant to say, was you were with Sam forever, and it's understandable that you're lonely. You guys broke up not even a year ago, it's understandable."

They passed a guy playing a blues song on a gold Saxophone and Santana slipped her elbow out of Blaine's and reached into her pocket, pulling out her change purse. She pulled out a dollar and placed it in the open case at the mans feet. The musician nodded at Santana who smiled back at him. She slipped her elbow back through Blaine's and they continued walking down the path.

"I've said it before and I will say it again, Blaine Anderson. One day you will find someone who likes you for the awkward adorable person you are. You just gotta wait patiently." Santana said wisely, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

Blaine looked over and Santana and asked playfully, "when did you become so thoughtful?"

Santana smiled happily and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because of Britney." Blaine giggled and unlooped his arm from Santana's, instead throwing it over her shoulders. "Well, thank god for Britney. Because, no offense, when I first met you, you were a slut." Blaine laughed at the offended look Santana gave him. "But now you're giving me awesome advice on my love life. I sort of love it."

Santana slapped him lightly on the chest, "yeah, I guess I kind of was a slut." Blaine looked at her with his eyebrows raised, a _are you serious _look on his face. "Kind of?" Santana slapped him again, a bit harder this time, although she still had a smile on her face. Blaine laughed and asked, "so I take it things are going well with Britney now?"

Santana nodded gleefully and beamed at Blaine, "the best, actually." She giggled and Blaine looked over at Santana, who had an expression on her face which Blaine could only describe as _lovestruck. _And even though he was immensely happy for his friend, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

**BREAK**

On Monday morning Blaine walked nervously through the doors of the store and strode quickly to the escalator, keeping his eyes down just in case Kurt was already there.

It's not that Blaine didn't want to talk to Kurt, because the date at the bar went actually really well, despite the whole your-place-or-mine fiasco at the end. Blaine and Kurt actually had a lot in common, they both liked the same movies and music, and shared an undying love for Katy Perry. It was just the problem of Blaine not knowing what to say to Kurt if he bumped into him.

So Blaine kept his eyes trained on the shiny marble floor as he walked, stepping onto the escalator. When he got off at his floor, he saw the back of a man talking to Quinn. He had on the tightest black pants Blaine had ever seen and there was no mistaking the perfectly styled hair.

Blaine took a deep breath straightened out his jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles. Kurt heard his footsteps and turned around, smiling. "Blaine, hi. I wanted to talk to you." Kurt said, batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

Quinn looked between the two men before excusing herself politely. She winked at Blaine and walked into the back room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door had clicked shut, Kurt turned to Blaine. "I just wanted to apologize for Friday night, I didn't mean to come on to you so strong." Kurt apologized and leaned back against the counter behind him, his shirt stretching tight against his chest. Blaine stood there, a surprised look on his face. Out of all the things he expected Kurt to say, this was not one of them.

"Oh, uh. No, it's fine." Blaine stammered out. Kurt shook his head, careful not to mess up his hair, "no it's not. Let me take you out for lunch today. Please?" Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's arm. The temperature seemed to increase in the room and Blaine felt a flush working up his neck. "Yeah, yeah. Lunch sounds great."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "meet me downstairs, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Blaine said, smiling goofily.

Kurt smiled once more and turned to leave. Blaine watched as he disappeared from the escalator and giggled softly to himself. Covering his mouth with his hand to cover his stupid smile, he went over and knocked on the back room, telling Quinn that she should come out now.

The door opened and Quinn walked out, her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. "So, you guys going out for lunch?" She asked, noticing Blaine's bright smile. She nodded to herself and said quietly, "good, he needs to go out with a nice guy for once."

Blaine felt a sense of pride at her comment, but he didn't acknowledge that he heard it, not sure if he was supposed to hear it.

Quinn walked over to the counter and opened the right hand drawer, picking up the ELLE Katy Perry magazine. "I figured that since we haven't gotten a chance to read it yet, we better start early today." She brought over the two chairs that were stacked behind the counter and took a seat in one, opening the magazine on her lap. Blaine grabbed the other chair and sat next to her, crossing his legs.

"I wish I was Katy Perry," Quinn sighed, gazing admiringly at a photo of Katy in a ridiculous dress, "I want to be able to pull that off."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement and said lightly, "tell me about it. That color purple would _not_ look good on me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I change my mind :) Remember how at the beginning of this I said it would only be, like, three really long parts? Well, that just got thrown out the window. I'm just having too much fun with this to stop there:P **

**I apologize about the fact that this chapter is just a really short informative chapter, it's just the next one is gonna be a different feel so I decided to cut this one off and rearrange the future chapters a bit, and this one just got the short end of the stick. (Hah.)**

**Anyway, it might take me awhile to get the next chapter up. I know I've been updating like, everyday and this will be my second chapter of the day, but I really want to get this next chapter right. **

**And thank you thank you to my reviewers and my subscribers!**

**ZeebaDeeba: Aah, thank you so much! You've reviewed all the chapters so far and it makes me happy to see your name on the review. And yes, I feel like Blaine and Santana make the best of BFF's :)**

**Klainestberryfan: D'awh thank you! When I read that this was your new favorite story I seriously smiled stupidly at the computer screen for a good two minutes. I'm glad you like it!**

**Sweethearts-bittertarts1: Thank you! I answered most of these questions in a message I sent you! Thanks for reading :)**

**Redvines45: Thank you soo much! :D**

**Okay, I'm done talking now!**

Blaine and Kurt's lunch date went really well, this time according to both Kurt _and_ Blaine. Kurt had kept his hands to himself the whole time, and smiled happily when Blaine insisted on paying for Kurt's meal. Even though Kurt kept it cool on the outside, inside Kurt was jumping for joy, screaming, "a _gentleman!"_

After a highly successful second date, Blaine and Kurt started going out more often. Both men could not believe their luck at finding someone who seemed so perfect for them.

They would go out for lunch Tuesdays and Thursdays (the days Santana wasn't working, when she was there Blaine would eat with her and Kurt with Quinn). Sometimes Quinn would come with them, not at all minding being the third wheel. She would sit on one side of the table, watching as Kurt would subconsciously scoot his chair closer to Blaine's as soon as he sat down. Blaine would shoot these adoring looks over at Kurt, and Kurt would pretend be totally oblivious to them, keeping his eyes on his hands. The sweetness was almost enough to give Quinn a cavity.

Quinn was thrilled at the fact that Kurt had found someone that would actually treat Kurt with respect, like another human being for once. She had watched her best friend date asshole after asshole, only to have them stomp on his heart and confidence. Kurt would always get back up, and Quinn admired him greatly for that, but sometimes she worried that one day Kurt would not be able to pick himself up from the ashes. That one day the hurtful words thrown at him by so many guys would get to him, _break_ him. These guys, for some reason, always had such _control_ over Kurt, and it terrified Quinn to no end.

Then the one-night stands started. Kurt would go home with guys (he never took them back to his place) and leave in the morning without any note. Quinn was worried about Kurt, not because he was throwing himself around like he didn't matter, but because of the way he tried to convince Quinn that this was what he liked, this is what he wanted, that he was _okay_ with men using him as a sex toy.

It really seemed like Kurt was content to not be in a relationship. Quinn started to wonder if Kurt would ever find somebody that would be nice to Kurt, and show him that people can love. Even though at first Quinn was convinced that inside Kurt just wanted to be loved, after awhile Quinn wasn't so sure about that, that those horrible men had stolen Kurt's ability to love.

Then came Blaine. He really seemed to appear out of thin air, just one day showing up into their lives and sweeping Kurt off his feet with his adorably awkward personality and sweetness.

After just a month, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable. They went out after work every night, hung out every weekend and texted each other almost every minute of every day. Quinn stopped hearing about who Kurt went home with last night, and suddenly she was hearing about how Blaine wanted to take things slow, how it took Blaine a whole week and a half of dates for him to kiss Kurt.

If it meant Kurt had finally found a guy that treated him good, Quinn would be the third wheel _anytime_. 

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine was in total bliss.

After every date he had with Kurt he would call Santana and tell her every detail of the night. Santana would just listen patiently and smile and laugh at how ridiculously happy Blaine was. She would wait until Blaine was finished and say playfully, "boy, you've got it _bad._"

One day, Blaine had come in to work in the morning and practically skipped over to Santana, who was sorting underwear on a rack. She had given him a skeptical look as Blaine twirled around on his toes, looking absolutely ridiculous doing so in a suit.

He had leaned up against the rack and put a hand over his heart, turned his head dramatically towards her and said in a in a loving voice, "I think I've found my _forever_." Santana had just raised his eyebrows at him and quirked her lips, "really?"

Blaine had nodded, letting his head fall onto Santana's shoulder. "Yeah, I have. Last night he came over and we watched my entire collection of Meryl Streep movies, he loves her just as much as I do. And then we made out. For like, a long time."

"Wow, true love." Santana said. After she said it she realized it sounded kind of mean, so she returned Blaine's smile reassuringly, "I'm really happy for you guys." She finished sorting the hangers on the rack and slipped her arms around Blaine for a hug. "Look's like my love advice really worked."

Blaine laughed and hugged Santana tight, "looks like it did." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave, "I would love to stay and chat but I told Kurt I'd see him before our shifts start." Blaine bit his lip and smiled, then turned to leave.

Santana smacked his butt and called after him, "go get 'em, sugar!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine had lost all his shyness around Kurt by their third date, much to Blaine's relief. Blaine could now have coherent conversations with Kurt, although sometimes Blaine was still struck speechless when he saw Kurt striding towards him in those tight, tight black pants.

The first time they had done anything sexual, it had been in the make-up storage room. Blaine had been coming to pick Kurt up for lunch, but instead of meeting Blaine by the front door like usual, Kurt had been standing behind his counter. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone and he was leaning on his elbows, crooking his finger at Blaine and was giving him the sexiest "_come hither" _look Blaine had ever seen in his _life._

Needless to say Blaine had come like a dog to a bone and was led by Kurt by his gold tie into the storage room, Kurt kicking the door shut behind him. He had pinned Blaine against the door and attached his lips to his neck while his hands worked on getting Blaine's belt unbuckled.

Kurt then kissed a trail done his neck then sunk to his knees in front of Blaine, smiling slyly up at Blaine as he slipped his fingertips into Blaine's underwear, pulling them down over the curve of Blaine's hip. He watched as Blaine's expression went from slightly terrified to one of pure ecstasy in a few seconds. Watching people's expressions was always something Kurt loved to do, he relished in the fact that it was because of him Blaine was writhing under him and making those cute noises.

They had both walked out of that closet with a very satisfied look on their face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

One of Kurt and Blaine's favorite pastimes was just laying on the couch with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, just relaxing and watching a movie.

Blaine would always choose romantic comedies or musicals with happy endings, Kurt would watch Blaine's face when Blaine's eyes were glued to the TV screen, a wistful expression on his face. When the credits rolled around Blaine would always sigh and lay back, pulling Kurt on top of him. "I've always wanted a fairytale ending like that," he would whisper, stroking stray pieces of hair to it's place behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt would always choose the mystery or drama movies. He never liked sitting idly in front of the screen, he liked feeling involved. Blaine would sometimes feel bored or confused but he hid it well, not really wanting Kurt to think he was stupid or uninterested. Kurt didn't like to lay down during his movies, he said sitting up helped him concentrate. So Kurt always ended up throwing his arm over the back of the couch and Blaine would cuddle into his chest and attempt to pay attention. Kurt would bring his arm down around Blaine's shoulders and run his fingertips through Blaine's ungelled hair, watching and smiling as Blaine fought to keep his eyes open.

However, after awhile it didn't even matter what movie they picked. They always ended up on top of each other, the forgotten popcorn bowl spilling onto the carpet. The TV was turned into a clothing rack as Kurt threw Blaine's T-shirt across the room and landing it right on top of the TV screen.

OOOOOOOOOO

Santana loved Kurt.

Seriously, in her opinion he was the best thing that could of happened to Blaine. She would grin happily along with Blaine as he gushed about what he and Kurt had done on their dates. Blaine was more confident in himself, she noticed. Gone was the man who blushed at anything and everything, who cared about what everybody thought about him.

This new Blaine told Santana that he was going to start fresh with Kurt. "I'm going to let go of Sam and how I was after he left. He's gone and he's not coming back, and I think being with Kurt will help me." Santana had turned her head to him and given Blaine a look, "wait, Kurt isn't like, a rebound, right?" She asked, studying Blaine;s Blaine shook his head quickly, "no! No! I'm saying that he just makes me really happy and when I'm around him everything's alright." Blaine had ducked his head and said quietly, "I wasn't kidding when I told you I think he's my forever."

Kurt had made Blaine feel comfortable and loved, so for that, Santana was eternally grateful.

**Okay, I know this chapter was probably way to sappy but I couldn't resist. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile, but I'm sort of happy with this chapter, so yeah :)**

**Thanks you all for the reviews they make my day! I would write to you all personally but I'm in sort of a hurry and just believe me that I read all the reviews and flail at each and every one 3**

**Enjoooy!**

Santana set her coffee down on the fake-wooden table in front of her, "so have you guys had sex yet?"

Blaine tilted his head at her and gave her the _look _Santana always rolls her eyes at_, _"excuse me?"

Santana scoffed and said, "oh, please. Do not tell me that you guys have been going out for three months and you guys haven't done the dirty." She took a sip of her drink and cocked her head to the left, "well, this is _you_ we are talking about. Did I tell you that when I first met you I thought I would have to be the one to explain the use of a condom to you?"

"Oh, ha ha." Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at her. Then he paused and looked out the window, watching people walk by with umbrellas, attempting to stay dry in the rainy weather. When Blaine met Santana he was with Sam, _did I really look like that big of a loser? _"Did you really think that?" Blaine asked, feeling a bit offended.

"Yeah, sugar. It was that bad." Santana said and nodded her head sadly, giving Blaine a pitying look. In her purse Santana's phone gave a loud beep, "ooh!" Santana squealed loudly and quickly grabbed her purse from the seat next to her. She brought out her phone from the side pocket and gave a huge smile at whatever her phone said.

"Britney?" Santana nodded nonchalantly, as if she didn't just squeal loudly at getting a text message. "You've got it _bad,_" Blaine mocked.

"Oh shut up," Santana said, although she had a rather large smile on her face as she typed a reply on her keyboard. "_Anyway,_" she said, setting her phone back on the table beside her. "I believe we were talking about you and Kurt, not me and Britney."

"There's nothing _to_ talk about, we haven't even labeled our relationship yet," Blaine explained. "I mean, does it matter that we haven't had sex yet? Really, not everything revolves around sex. I mean, we like each other. And I think the more we wait, the better. I sort of wanted it to be special."

Santana nodded. She clicked her nails on the table in a random rhythm and looked seriously at Blaine, "just no rose petals, okay? That's one sure way to turn a man off. Like, seriously. I don't understand why people light candles and put flowers everywhere." She looked at Blaine and noticed he had a discouraged expression on his face and she shook her head in disbelief.

"_Please_ don't tell me you were planning on rose petals!" Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head and said unconvincingly, "no." Santana threw her head back and laughed at Blaine, who threw his wooden coffee stirrer at her in retaliation. Santana dodged it and the stirrer landed on the seat next to her and Santana shook her head in his sad attempt at revenge. "Don't laugh at me!" Blaine stuck his lower lip out, a little bit annoyed now that he had nothing left to stir the sugar packet he had just opened into his coffee.

Santana shook her head, still laughing loudly. "I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand over her mouth in an attempt to control herself, "it's just. Don't do that. Just. No."

"I always thought it was romantic," Blaine defended. He really did think so, who didn't like the thought of making love to be romantic?

"Yes, until you knock one of the candles down during you're passionate _love-making _and your bedroom catches on fire."

"Oh," Blaine said and all the sudden the whole rose petals and candle thing became oh so unappealing. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm. "I never thought of that."

Santana just "hmmed" and mimicked his position, giving him the _this is why you listen to me_ look.

OOOOOOOOOO

The weather was still rainy the next day, _rainy would be an understatement, _Blaine thought as he walked into the store, leaving puddles of water behind him. Blaine was soaked to the bone, and when he caught sight of his reflection in a mirror, he realized he looked like a drowned puppy.

When Kurt caught sight of him, he giggled and refused to give Blaine a hug, holding his hands up and backing away from Blaine when he came towards Kurt with his arms outstretched. Kurt was apparently smart enough not to forget the umbrella on the coffee table this morning.

"No, no!" Kurt yelled, laughing as Blaine cornered him against the glass cabinet holding the _Covergirl _make-up. Kurt kept trying to push Blaine off of him with no avail, finally giving in and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I'm all wet now," Kurt said grumpily, pouting his lips. Blaine smiled widely and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Blaine's eyes looked up from where they were studying Kurt's lips and latched onto his eyes instead. "What?" Kurt asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at Blaine's steady gaze.

"You're eyes look really pretty today," Blaine said. An awkward laugh slipped out of the back of Blaine's throat, feeling a little embarrassed that he had actually said that _out loud._ In an unconscious attempt to cover his slip-up Blaine felt his own mouth move without his permission.

"I mean they look like the ocean when it's all fluffy and wavy and windy, and it hits the shore really hard, and-" Kurt had just given him the _strangest _look, "oh my gosh, I'm going to stop talking now.."

Kurt eyes kept flickering between Blaine's mouth and his eyes, "that was the sweetest thing that's every been said to me." Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously, although he felt a balloon of pride swell up and burst inside his chest. "That couldn't have been the sweetest thing every told to you. I just told you you're eyes look like an angry ocean."

Kurt just shrugged Blaine's comment off. "Yeah, I haven't really dated the sweetest of guys," he muttered.

"Well what about me?" Blaine asked nervously. He felt butterflies work up in his stomach as he waited for Kurt's answer. The answer to this question either proved or cast away whether Blaine could consider Kurt his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

"You," Kurt said. Blaine melted as he watched Kurt's eyes flicker up and down his body. "You I just want in the storage room closet, _now." _

When Blaine just stood there frozen on the spot, trying to process the meaning of Kurt's words, Kurt rolled his eyes impatiently and whispered, "that means I'm going to blow you. Get in the closet now."

Blaine did not need to be told again.

OOOOOOOOOO

The clock showed the time as nine-fifteen and Quinn checked her phone for any texts from Blaine saying why he was fifteen minutes late. She was just typing a message to him that read, "where the hell are you?"

Quinn was not in a good mood. She had been woken up by Beth at three in the morning, who had been complaining of a tummy-ache. So Quinn sat up for the next three hours rubbing small circles on Beth's belly and giving her sips of warm milk. Even though this was one of the moments where Quinn was reminded how much she loved being a mother, when she woke up with less than four hours sleep in her system, it was unavoidable to be in a grouchy mood.

Not even five seconds after she sent the message she looked up and saw Blaine walking towards her with a goofy smile on his face. The ridiculous amount of happiness behind that grin was almost enough to kick Quinn right out of her foul mood. Almost.

"I would ask where you were but based on your expression I think I know." Quinn said accusingly and set her hands on her hips in a way that reminded Blaine of his mother.

Blaine just shrugged innocently and looked at her with wide eyes, "I don't know what you mean." He walked over to the new Coach tennis shoes and retied the shoe-laces in a perfect bow. Blaine stood back to admire his work when he saw Quinn was still looking at him with a accusing look on her face.

"What?"

Quinn just shrugged and flickered her eyes pointedly at Blaine's crotch.

"You're fly's down."

Blaine quickly looked down and saw that it was indeed unzipped. He hurriedly reached down and zipped it up, feeling a rush of warmth climb up his neck.

"Classy. At work really?" Quinn asked. She raised her eyebrows and sighed, handing a very embarrassed Blaine a clipboard and a pencil. "We're doing inventory today."

Blaine just nodded and smiled to himself again, pointedly ignoring Quinn's gaze. When he had his back turned to her, Blaine smiled to himself giddily and repeated that magical word over and over again in his mind.

_Boyfriend._

OOOOOOOOOO

_From: Blaine _

_To: Santana_

_we're totally boyfriends now aswaiejhuransdf_

_From: Santana _

_To: Blaine_

_o really? Do tell me more_

_From: Blaine_

_To: Santana_

_weeeeell I told him his eyes looked like the ocean and then he you know like blew me and yeah_

_From: Santana_

_To: Blaine_

_uh the sign on true love? _

_From: Blaine_

_To: Santana_

_yeah seriously I feel like I could sing and birds would land on my shoulder_

_From: Santana_

_To: Blaine_

_okay sugar, don't try that. But yaay for you getting a boyfriend 3!_

_OOOOOOOOOO_

So February turned to March, and then before either of them knew it, the calender behind each of their desks was flipped open to April. Things were going smoothly between Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine was still referring to Kurt as his forever. And Santana was thinking about referring Blaine to a specialist.

Blaine was sitting at his kitchen table, papers spread all around him as he pressed numbers into a calculator. Even though it was early April, he decided on taking on the dreaded task of taxes now instead of later. Blaine sighed and flipped through more pages, looking for Whatever Deductible for _something_.

The table started vibrating and Blaine jumped, startled at the sudden movement. He shuffled through the papers looking for his buried phone, when he picked it up the caller ID flashed a number he didn't know. _Probably a telemarketer, _Blaine thought and hesitantly flipped open his phone, readying himself for the telemarketers voice. He hated when they called, he still felt like a terrible person for hanging up on them even after all these years.

"Hello?" Blaine said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. He tried to move the papers around back to their original position.

"Blaine?"

Blaine froze. For a moment Blaine's world seemed to stop spinning. He felt his heart jump to his throat, where he heard it beating rapidly in his ears. The papers he had been holding slipped through his fingers and he whispered, "Sam?"

He would know that voice anywhere.

"Blaine, hi. I know it's sudden, and you probably don't want to hear from me but-"

Blaine shook his head, not caring that Sam couldn't see him, "no! No, I want to hear from you. How are you?" Blaine shot up from his rickety kitchen chair, and walked over to the counter, leaning on the edge of it.

He heard Sam breath silently on the other end of the phone, "not good. It's just-God!" Sam cursed, and Blaine heard what sounded like Sam kicking a wall or chair. Blaine swallowed thickly and braced himself by placing his palms against the counter top, leaning on them.

If Blaine closed his eyes and tipped his head back he could still, _just barely,_ feel Sam wrap his arms around him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Blaine tentatively asked, his eyes still closed.

Sam took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm being deported." Blaine listened as Sam took a shaky breath and Blaine could see the flush working up Sam's jaw and his eyes quickly turning red with unshed tears.

"I know, I'm supposed to be happy to serve my country, and I _am._ But that doesn't stop me from being so-so fucking _scared._"

"You-you're going to Iraq? Like, you'll be working behind the scenes right? Like, flying helicopters and doing technology stuff? Right?" Blaine asked hysterically. He pushed himself off the counter and started pacing the kitchen floor, stepping only in the squares of the tile, an old habit of his he never grew out of.

"No! Blaine! You know this! I'm just a soldier, I'm going to be on the front lines! I'm not a tech person or a doctor!" Blaine stopped pacing and felt goosebumps pop up all over his body. The room suddenly got cold and Blaine just wanted to curl up in a blanket and pretend _this isn't happening._

Blaine brought his thumbnail to his mouth and bit it, listening to Sam's uneven breathing on the other line. "When are you coming home?"

Sam scoffed, "until I get wounded or shot and killed."

"Sam," Blaine felt tears well up under his eyes. "Don't say that," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, "it's just. I want to go and be a good soldier and defend my country but, Blaine, baby, I don't want to die." Blaine heard Sam's choked sobs echo through the receiver and Blaine felt his own tears fall down his own cheeks.

"Sam, you're not going to die. Just stop! Stop saying that.." Blaine pleaded, pulling at his hair with the hand that wasn't holding the phone to his ear. He felt his fingers become sticky with all the gel he had put in his hair this morning.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Blaine felt a sudden burst of anger surge through his blood, and he couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next,"just, why are you telling me this? Why are you calling me and breaking my heart with this, this isn't fair! You left me!" Blaine shouted into the phone, trying to make Sam understand his anger.

Sam sniffled and choked out, "because no one else _cares._ My parents don't really want much to do with me after they found out I was gay, I told my mom about this and she _hung up_ on me. The army is the only thing I have left. The army and-and you." The level of Sam's voice dropped dramatically as he finished his sentence.

Blaine slid down the nearest wall and brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in the jean cloth of his pants. Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to punch someone or eat a boatload of chocolate. Hearing Sam's voice just opened all these _memories _that Blaine had worked so hard to shove to the back of his mind. Memories that had been recently replaced by ones of Kurt.

"I still love you," Sam said quietly.

Blaine slammed his head into the wall behind him and pressed the phone harder against his ear, feeling the heat from the phone burning the sensitive skin around his ear and cheek. This _wasn't _helping.

"I love you too," Blaine said, "but I'm with someone else now." After the line was silent for awhile, Blaine added softly, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." Sam said, and from the tone of his voice Blaine could tell that it was not fine, and he regretted saying anything at all.

"What time is it in DC?" Blaine asked.

"It's the same time zone, so yeah. It's ten here."

The line went silent again except for their soft breathing and Blaine closed his eyes. His mind felt like a swirling whirlpool of emotions and memories, and he had already dipped his toes into the water. And he wasn't sure if he could handle more. Blaine waited for Sam to say anything, anything at _all, _he just wanted this silence to be over.

And when Blaine slowly opened his eyes, up on the ceiling he saw a purple stain. Blaine smiled to himself and blinked away tears so he could see it clearer. "Remember that time we made a blackberry smoothie? And I pressed the button before you were ready?" Blaine laughed. It sounded choked and sad, but it was genuine. He felt all the anger flush from his body. _What's the point in being mad, anyway? _Blaine thought, _it doesn't change the situation. _

"..wha- yes?"

Blaine realized that Sam probably had no idea what he was talking about. "It's just, I saw the stain on the ceiling from where it shot up." Blaine giggled. On the other line Sam started laughing too, sniffling inbetween laughs.

"Is that still there?" Sam said, and Blaine could practically hear him smiling shakily.

"Yeah, it is."

"That's so funny. Oh my gosh," Sam laughed clearer, "I remember your face when the smoothie went everywhere-"

"If I remember correctly you were the one screaming like a girl! 'My shirt!' Oh my gosh, Sammy." Blaine giggled harder as he remembered everything about that night. That had been one of the funnest nights of his life. They had ended up throwing the slushy puddles of half-mixed smoothie at each other until finally Sam had yelled, "Mercy! Mercy!" Then like the dirty fighter he was, grabbed a handful and poured some down Blaine's pants.

"It was cold!" Sam said defensively! They both laughed loudly, forgetting that this was the last situation they should be laughing in. "Well, that didn't stop you from shoving a handful down my pants," Blaine retorted. The line instantly got silent in an awkward silence yet agian, and Blaine knew from the shuffling heard on Sam's end he shouldn't have said that, knowing that they both knew what had happened after that.

"Well, if _I _remember correctly you really enjoyed what came after me shoving that down your pants." Sam said, trying, and failing, to sound seductive. Blaine bit his lip in amusement at the memory of Sam's other attempts at being seductive.

After Blaine had screamed in horror at the cold slush dripping down his crotch, Sam picked Blaine up in a fireman's hold and carried Blaine over to the couch, placing him down gently and climbing on top of him. "Let me fix that," Sam had said, kissing Blaine then popping his jeans button and pulling down his fly, "this will warm you up." If anyone had heard that, they would have said that Sam sounded confident and sexy, but they didn't feel Sam's fingers shaking as they nervously popped the button on Blaine's jeans.

That was one of the things Blaine had loved about Sam, he had never felt inexperienced or inferior when he was around Sam. All of that stuff had been so new to both of them, so there was a mutual feeling of anxious excitement. When Blaine was with Kurt, although there were times where he absolutely loved how experienced Kurt was, there were times where Blaine just wanted to crawl into the corner or punch himself in the face. A good example of this would have been where Kurt had to explain to Blaine was rimming was.

_That_ was a conversation Blaine never wanted to repeat. And how exactly had Blaine gone twenty-two years as a gay male and not know what that meant? Anyway.

"Sorry," Sam said, "I shouldn't have said that. Since you're like, with another person now."

"It's okay, I mean. I miss you." Blaine said. He a wave of guilt washing over him, he knew that Kurt probably wouldn't like the fact that he was reminiscing over good times with an ex. But Blaine pushed that out of his mind, Blaine knew that Sam and him were now friends. Nothing else.

Although Blaine wasn't so sure he convinced himself with that. In the back of his mind he knew that he would never be over Sam, but that didn't matter because right now, Kurt was all that mattered.

"This is stupid but, will you like, stay on the phone with me? I know you probably have work tomorrow, but please?"

"Yeah, I'll stay with you."

So Blaine had stayed on the phone all night with Sam. He had slept on the couch with a blanket he had pulled out of the hall closet. It was pink and faded and ripped slightly at the corners. Sam had left it here, and Blaine never got around to sending it to him. For the longest time after Sam left, Blaine had slept curled up with the blanket tangled in his arms every night. Wrapping it around himself like a cocoon, breathing in Sam's scent.

Even though after a year the blanket had long lost it scent, Blaine still had that scent embedded in his memory. And if Blaine closed his eyes and listened to Sam breath through the phone, it was almost like Sam was right next to him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine had woken up the next day with his phone stuck to his cheek. He peeled it off, feeling the deep imprints the phone had left in his face with his fingerprints.

"Sam?" He said into the phone. No one answered. When Blaine looked up the call information in his phone, it looked like the call had ended around four in the morning. Blaine rubbed his eyes as his conversation with Sam refreshed in his mind. A horrible sense of dread settled in his stomach, and Blaine felt like he might throw up.

The clock above the TV flashed six thirty AM, _there is no way I'm going into work today. _Blaine called his manager and told her he wasn't feeling well. She had just tutted on the other line, "well, stay home today. You sound like death."

Blaine also texted Quinn, informing her that he wasn't going to be able to come in today. Then he texted Santana and Kurt, saying the same thing. Blaine laid back down on his couch and pulled the blanket over him, shutting his eyes tight, trying to ignore all the thoughts running through his mind.

OOOOOOOOOO

A loud pounding on the door startled Blaine out of his sleep. He shot up into a sitting position, groaning when he felt all the blood rush from his head. "Yes?" He called out, hoping that whoever was at the door would decide that whatever they wanted could wait and _leave. _The clock on above the TV flashed seven fifteen, and Blaine could hardly believe he slept the whole day.

"It's me, Kurt. Let me in! It's cold!"

Blaine tipped his legs over the edge of the couch and pushed himself off, feeling unsteady on his feet. When he opened the door, he smiled. Kurt looked adorable standing there with a soft smile on his face, wrapped in a sweater and scarf, carrying a bag that smelled suspiciously like Chinese food.

"Sorry I couldn't come in for lunch, there wasn't enough time to get here and back," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close. "Are you feeling better?" He stepped around Blaine into the hallway and made his way over to the living room, setting the paper bag down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better," Blaine said. His voice sounded groggy and congested and _terrible _Kurt whipped around and looked at Blaine, "are you sure you're okay?"

The question, "are you okay?" never failed to make Blaine tear up even when there was absolutely nothing wrong, but when there was something actually wrong, Blaine started sobbing like a little baby. Before Blaine could stop them, or even have time to feel embarrassed by them, the tears started flowing. Kurt looked stunned for a second before quickly bringing Blaine into his arms and letting Blaine bury his face in his neck.

"Shh, what's wrong?" Kurt asked gently whilst slipping his hands under Blaine's thin white T-shirt, rubbing comforting patterns up and down Blaine's warm skin.

Kurt moved them to the couch, setting Blaine down next to him and letting Blaine's head fall into his chest. Kurt "shhed" him and stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Tell me what's wrong," Kurt pleaded, "what hurts?"

Blaine pulled his head up from Kurt's chest and plopped back onto the couch behind him. Blaine picked up an edge of the pink blanket they were currently sitting on and picked at the frayed threads there. "He's going to Iraq." Blaine said quietly, not looking up a Kurt.

Kurt just shook his head, "who? What are you talking about?"

"Sam. He got deported." Blaine explained. His fingers shook as he continued tugging on the pink threads. Kurt swallowed and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry." He said, not knowing what else to say. He was never really good at talking about feelings, let alone comforting people.

Kurt leaned back next to Blaine putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder's and pulling him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and wet, their lips sliding together noisily, but Kurt decided he could forgive him, seeing the state Blaine was in right now. Kurt pushed him so he was laying on his back and straddled him.

Blaine watched as Kurt unwrapped the scarf from his neck and set it next to the Chinese food carefully. "It's the new Gucci one," Kurt explained, and Blaine smiled weakly at how well Kurt treated his scarves. Kurt leaned back on his hips, putting pressure on Blaine's groin and started to unbutton his grey shirt.

"Kurt, I'm not really in the mood-"Blaine protested, but Kurt just shushed him and kissed Blaine's cheek, then kissed down to his neck.

"Let me make you feel better," Kurt whispered. He grabbed Blaine's hand and guided it to his own chest. Blaine closed his eyes and felt Kurt's heartbeat thump under his palm. Kurt reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his wallet from where he set it before. From inside it Kurt slid out a shiny, silver packet.

Kurt slid his shirt all the way off his shoulder's then unbuttoned his dark jean's and sliding them over his hips. He tried not to notice the way butterflies were beating their wings madly in his stomach as he gazed back down at Blaine, who was just watching Kurt with wide, wet eyes. Kurt was confused, _why am I so nervous? _He thought, feeling his skin shudder and Blaine's hands still caressing his chest. _It's __just sex, you've done this a thousand times before, what's so different?_

He pushed his anxious thoughts out of his mind and lifted his leg over Blaine's so he wasn't straddling him anymore. He sat on the edge of the couch and peeled off his jeans and socks, mentally scolding himself for his shaking hands. Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit up. Blaine pushed himself up with his arms tiredly and Kurt pulled Blaine's white T-shirt over his head and tossed it behind the couch.

Kurt gently pushed Blaine back down with his hand on the couch and straddled him once again and bent down to kiss Blaine softly on the lips, "I'm going to make you feel better," Kurt said quietly, accenting this with a another kiss, "I promise." Kurt found Blaine's hand and pressed the condom packet into his palm, closing his fingers over it.

So Kurt comforted Blaine in the only way he knew how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Next chapter! Okay, I apologize for this taking FOREVER, and for the future chapters that will take longer to upload now that I'm back in school (which sucks so much oh my gosh I have to do WORK). But thank you to all the people that follow my story and to my reviewers!**

**Avette: D'aw thank you :) And yes, I'm sorry to say there is more doom. Even after this not-so-happy chapter :(**

**RedVines45: I'm sorry! I just enjoy torturing my characters! (and my readers muahaha!:P) But not to worry, all will be well soon! **

**Violethillbeautiful: Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story and took time to review!:D**

**msupergleek13: Thank you! I try! :) And I apologize for not updating as quickly as I meant to!**

**Sweethearts-bittertarts1: Have I said I loved your screenname? Its adorable, haha :). Anyway, well some of your questions will be answered in this chapter! And then the next one is dramadramadrama! **

**Enjoyyyy!**

**OH. Okay, sorry I can't stop talking, BUT I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading a Blaine/Sam story? I was thinking about doing it in this universe, like, you know how Blaine and Sam met, more on Blaine's childhood, and why Sam left Blaine and all that hooplah. So just tell me what you think! **

**Okay now you can read the chapter :) **

Things had been tense since _that night, _as Kurt and Blaine both referred to it as. To everybody around them, it had seemed like everything was fine. They both interacted with each other like normal, although there was always a thick layer of tension.

Blaine had been torn up for the last three days about Sam leaving. He hadn't heard from Sam and Blaine took that for the worst, and he was driving Kurt absolutely _crazy_ with all the nail biting and checking his phone. Kurt didn't say anything because Blaine really _was_ the best thing that ever happened to him, but he had no idea what to do.

Before, in his past relationships, usually sex was the problem solver for pretty much everything, and it was so strange to have it _be _the problem.

"I just don't know what to do," Kurt said, shaking his head, and Quinn gave him a sympathetic look.

He was out with Quinn for lunch. Blaine had told him that he really needed to eat lunch with Santana, mostly because Britney was tagging along with them, and Blaine could not resist. Blaine had adored Britney ever since he met her last month. Kurt would have been jealous of Britney if Blaine were straight, or into blondes.

_Sam is blonde, _a voice in the back of Kurt's mind spoke up and made his blood run cold. Sam _was _blonde. Kurt mentally shook himself, _what am I thinking? Blaine is gay and Britney doesn't even play for the right team. I'm crazy. _Kurt reprimanded himself for getting so _jealous_ over something so ridiculous and so implausible.

"Well, has he said anything?" Quinn asked, feeling repetitive and completely useless. She honestly had no idea what to tell Kurt, all she knew is that this problem or snag or whatever needed to be over.

Kurt shook his head and looked thoughtfully out the window, he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it really fast, his eyes glazed over. Quinn waited patiently for Kurt to gather his thoughts stirred her Iced Tea.

"This thing happened the other week, like before we had sex," Kurt finally spoke up. He laid his hands flat on the table like he did when he had a story to tell. Kurt looked at her with intense eyes, and for the first time Quinn noticed that Kurt's eyes were a little bit red with dark circles that he had tried to cover up with make-up. It did not like he was crying, but like he had stayed up too late and gotten up too early.

"We were at Blaine's place, and like he made me these awesome pancakes. And so to thank him I you know," Kurt looked around the restaurant to see if there were any delicate ears that he might offend by saying the next word, and Quinn smiled to herself and thought _Blaine is rubbing off on him. _

"-tried to blow him, but he was like, 'you don't need to get on your knees to thank me' and then he was all, 'oh the movies back on,' and I was like, it was just really weird." Kurt continued, not even noticing his little Blaine moment.

_That's because for once you're not dating a sex-crazed pervert, _Quinn thought to herself and tried to think of a more polite way to convey what she was thinking to Kurt. But she found none. So-

"That's because for once you're not dating a sex-crazed pervert," Quinn said bluntly, watching with relish as Kurt looked scandalized. Kurt scoffed and sputtered out, "What?"

Quinn sighed and ran her finger up her cold drink, watching as the beads of condensation disappeared as her finger ran them over. She drew a tiny "Q" with her fingertip and turned to Kurt. "You heard me. Blaine doesn't see you as an object. And I have to agree with him, getting on your knees because he made you pancakes is a little much. Think about how that must have made Blaine feel, I would feel a little offended if a guy felt like he had to give me oral sex to say thank you. A simple thank you would have sufficed."

Kurt looked a little disgruntled at her statement. "I just, felt like since he did something nice for me, I would do something nice for him."

"You're missing the point, hun." Quinn sighed, "Blaine isn't like that, have you met him lately? He's all rainbows and flowers. Look, he's not hard to please. The other day, the boy started jumping up and down because of a new shipment of _last seasons'_ Dior shoe's came in. When I asked him what he was all excited about, he told me he was excited to mark them half off, because them more people could afford them." Quinn rolled her eyes and Kurt laughed at how very _Blaine_ that was.

"He _is_ really excitable," Kurt said, still smiling. He turned to gaze out the window, his eyes following the people walking past but not really seeing them. The smile on his lips slowly fell until his mouth was gently curved into a frown. When he wasn't smiling the redness and the dark circles of his eyes stood out more against his pale freckled skin.

Quinn just watched Kurt's expression, knowing exactly what Kurt had been thinking as the smile slipped from his lips. She too looked out the window, smiling slightly at a little boy tugging at his mothers hand, then an older couple walking slowly, their fingers looped loosely together,

She hoped that Kurt actually understood what she was trying to say. What _Blaine_ had been trying to say.

OOOOOOOOOO

The bar was empty save for Blaine, Santana and Britney, who were occupying a lonely booth in the corner. Britney was snuggled up against Santana's side and Blaine was sitting with his legs crossed opposite them.

"So," Britney started, "what was it like?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he hadn't spoken to Quinn or Santana yet about Kurt's visit two nights ago. He had taken the next day off work too and sat on the couch after Kurt had left in a hurry, staring dejectedly at the TV while eating the Chinese food Kurt had brought over the night before. Wrapped in the pink blanket.

The pink blanket. Even though it was Blaine that wrapped it around himself, he couldn't help but think the stupid thing had been staring him down all day. It felt dirty and used, much like Blaine.

That night when Kurt had come over and pressed the condom in him palm and said those words that Blaine had been stupid enough to believe, all he could think about was that damn blanket. As Kurt was dragged a tongue along his chest, stopping occasionally to bite at one of his nipples, even though there were obscene noises coming out of Blaine's mouth, all his mind was thinking about was how that blanket was under them, scratching against his back. _Mocking _him.

When they were done, Kurt had collapsed on Blaine, shaking like a leaf. Blaine felt Kurt's hot breath on his neck and Kurt's hand burning a hole through his chest. Kurts fingers had curled around Blaine's chest, right above his heart, as if he was trying to grab something. Then he had pulled out from under them the pink blanket and draped it over their intertwined bodies.

That night Blaine couldn't sleep. It felt so _wrong. _Kurt's soft, brown hair was tickling Blaine's chin but all Blaine could think of was _Sam's_ blanket wrapped around them.

"It sucked." Blaine stated. Santana's eyes shot up from where she was toying with her phone and Britney picked her head off of Santana's shoulder and at they same time they both exclaimed, "what?"

Blaine nodded and felt completely pathetic when he felt the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He drew in a shaky breath. "He didn't even look at me when we were done." Blaine looked at his lap down at his lap and watched his hands as he wrung his fingers nervously.

As fast as anything, Britney was out of her seat and over on Blaine's side of the booth, wrapping her arms around Blaine. Slightly muffled by Britney's shirt Blaine said in a choked voice, "he told me it would make me feel better." Britney wrapped her arms tighter around Blaine, and he breathed in the scent of Britney's perfume, one of the new Coconut Collection perfumes from Bath and Body Works. This made Blaine like Britney that much more.

Santana folded her hands across her lap, trying to stay calm. She didn't think this would happen, she knew Blaine was naïve, but there was only so, for lack of another word, _childish _you could get. How did Blaine, or _why _did Blaine believe Kurt about making him feel better?

"Make you feel better for what?" Santana asked, sounding tired and it made Blaine feel immensely guilty for making her sound that way.

"Sam got deported to Iraq, or Afghanistan or, _somewhere _I don't know. He called me the night before Kurt came over and he told me. And he told me he still loved me." Even though all Blaine could see was the soft pink material of Britneys shirt, in his mind he could see Santana's shocked expression.

Britney looked at Santana confused, "like, Sam the ex-boyfriend?" she mouthed. Santana nodded.

"So let me get this straight, Sam called to tell you that he was being deported and that he still loved you. And then Kurt came over the next day, and to make you _feel better _he fu- had sex with you?" Santana asked, not sure if she was hearing this right. Who did Sam think he was to just come _waltzing _into Blaine's life after so quickly, so _readily_ leaving it.

Blaine nodded into Britney's shoulder. Santana looked at Britney with a _that's so wrong _look on her face and Britney gave a tiny nod of her head in agreement.

"Well, I didn't tell Kurt that Sam said he still loved me." Blaine said quietly.

_Figures. Since when did Blaine's life turn into a soap opera?_ Santana thought as she watched her girlfriend comfort Blaine by petting his hair and whispering things Santana couldn't hear into his ear.

So for awhile the lunch was spent with Santana keeping her questions to herself while Britney tried her hardest to get Blaine to smile. "Hey, B. Wanna hear a dirty joke?" Blaine shook his head but Britney continued anyway. She leaned in close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "a pig fell into a mud puddle."

Santana tilted her head in complete confusion with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open and Blaine lifted his head off of Britney's shoulder to just look at her.

Britney just smiled and looked obliviously at them both, "get it? The pig got dirty because it got muddy."

Blaine and Santana just looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness that was _that joke. _Britney just laughed along with them, pleased at herself at getting Blaine laughing again. Even if Blaine still had tear tracks and puffy eyes she knew that Blaine would be okay, because Blaine just got through horrible things with a miraculous smile on his face.

"Wanna hear another one?" She asked again, smiling at Blaine who nodded and gave her his utmost attention.

"Okay, whats the smelliest city in the USA?"

Santana and Blaine just shook their heads, and Britney grinned gleefully back at them as she said the punchline. "Phew York! Get it?"

The joke wasn't even that funny, but the three people in the booth were cracking up over it, and even the waiter passing by who had overheard it had cracked a smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

That night Blaine had refused Santana's offer to come over and have dinner with her and Britney.

"Kurt's coming over," Blaine exclaimed, the anxiety was thick in his voice. Santana had him on speaker phone and she shared a look with Britney, they both knew that this probably wasn't the best idea.

"Blaine, are you sure that's a good idea right now? I mean, what if Sam calls?" Santana asks gently, knowing that Sam was still a touchy subject. Even though she did not approve of Sam's sudden reappearance, she knew better than to let her anger out of Blaine, who had done nothing wrong.

Except for answering Sam's damn call and obsessing over it.

On his end, Blaine set down the spoon he was stirring noodles with and rubbed his eyes. "Look, if Sam calls, it's no big deal. And I don't even know if Sam even has the resources to call. Kurt knows that we're just friends and I think we really need to figure stuff out."

Blaine heard a loud knock on the door, "look, Kurt's here. I'll call you later? Love you, both."

Santana just sighed and said, "love you too, sugar," and Britney made a smacking noise with her lips, "love ya!" She pressed the end call button and rested her head in her hands. Britney cooed at her and perched herself on Santana's lap, kissing her ear. "This really sucks, I'm not psychic or anything but I have a really bad feeling about Kurt being over tonight," Santana said, slightly muffled by her hands.

A hand ran up Santana's leg, giving her goosebumps. Britney playfully nipped at her earlobe and whispered, "Blaine is fine, he can make his own decisions. I trust him." Santana laughed sarcastically and said, "last time he made his own decision I had to carry him out of the bar, after he shamelessly flirted with all the men, blissfully unaware that in gay bars flirting inevitably leads to sex."

"Blaine I'm sure has matured since then," said Britney, now slipping her hands under Santana's sweater, pushing it off her shoulders. "I guess, sometimes I just feel like I have to protect him. He's just so damn _naïve." _Santana shivered under Britneys fingertips and felt goosebumps erupt all over her skin. "He's still in love with Sam," she whispered, but Britney just pressed a feathery kiss against her neck and said, "everything always works out in the end."

Britney's hand would be ignored no longer, and Santana lifted her chin to meet Britney in a kiss.

Back at Blaine's place, he had just opened the door to reveal Kurt holding a wine bottle. Blaine raised his eyebrows in question, and Kurt just pushed past him into the living room, setting the wine on the coffee table. "I just felt like this called for it." Kurt explained, twisting the gloves fingerless gloves off his hands.

"Oh," Blaine said and watched as Kurt also shrugged off his light jacket and folded it neatly, placing it on the back of the couch. For some reason Blaine had that nervous feeling in his stomach, not unlike the one he had on the first couple dates he had with Kurt. And what was with the wine?

The atmosphere in the room was so much different than what they had become accustomed too. There were so many unsaid feelings and thoughts that it was just making the tension in the room so thick and Blaine was finding it hard to breath. It wasn't awkward per se, but just _tense._

Blaine walked past Kurt into the kitchen, "I made dinner if you're still hungry. I didn't know if you ate," he called over his shoulder. Kurt followed him in the kitchen and looked at Blaine. Every time he saw Blaine he just couldn't get the image of Blaine underneath him, writhing and moaning with pleasure that didn't quite reach his eyes. The whole time Blaine's eyes were somewhere else, they were looking at Kurt but they weren't actually focused on him. And it hurt more than Kurt was willing to admit.

Kurt had felt either so embarrassed or ashamed, he didn't know what he felt, andfor some reason that he couldn't look at Blaine after he had practically collapsed on top of him, trying to control his breathing and the way his whole body had been shaking.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked, now looking at Kurt with concern. "You sort of blanked out there, you okay?"

Kurt nodded his head and muttered, "yeah." He tried to smile but it came out looking false. To hide it he stepped towards Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck and just breathed in Blaine's scent. Blaine settled into Kurt arms and kissed Kurt's neck. Blaine felt Kurt's nose nudge him, and Blaine tilted his head up and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips, sighing deeply though his nose as he opened his mouth and felt Kurt's warm tongue enter.

On the table, Blaine's phone went off. The sudden noise made Blaine jump and in a split second he had pushed Kurt's arms off him and he had his phone in his hand thumbing through his messages.

Kurt pursed his lips and crossed his arms, not very happy by the way he was unceremoniously shoved aside. He watched as Blaine frantically opened his phone and the way his face fell. It was from Blaine's sister, wondering if he was going to dinner with his parents next week.

"Anything?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes and pretending to pick at his nails. He was getting increasingly annoyed at the way Blaine was getting more and more attached to his phone. To _Sam. _Kurt also felt like he was losing to Sam, like he was losing Blaine to Sam, even though he was a thousand miles away.

To refresh Blaine's memory of who was in Blaine's company at the moment and who _wasn't_, Kurt took the phone away from Blaine's hand, shut it and set it down on the table. "Let's have some of that wine, hmm" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a chaste kiss.

Blaine was a little taken aback at Kurt's forwardness, but nonetheless he retrieved some glasses from the cabinet and followed Kurt to the couch, where he was using a wine opener to open the bottle. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he sat next to him, the loud _pop _from the cork echoed loudly around the room.

The wine was poured into the glasses and soon, they were refilled. Many times.

The clock on the TV flashed nine-thirty, and before they knew it, it read midnight. The wine bottle was empty.

Blaine and Kurt were laying on the couch with Blaine on top, placing sloppy kisses all over Kurt's neck. Usually Kurt would have been annoyed with how messy Blaine's kissed were, not to mention his blow jobs, but Kurt found that he made an exception when it came to Blaine and his sloppyness.

"I'm like, really happy," Blaine said softly. He kissed his way up Kurt's neck and jaw, placing a wet kiss on Kurt's smiling lips. "I'm like, really horny," Kurt retorted back, giggling at Blaine, who looked like Kurt had said something outrageously scandalous. Kurt tilted his head out and caught Blaine's lips in a kiss, then raised his hips up to rub his crotch against Blaine's thigh, groaning at the friction.

Blaine flushed and moved his body so he was lined up perfectly with Kurts. He rocked his hips against Kurt's, who gasped and said, "what are you doing?" Blaine looked at him funny and said, "trying to get off?" Kurt could smell the wine on his breath and for some reason it really bothered Kurt.

"I have condoms in my wallet," Kurt mumbled, reaching his hand down to his back pocket, which was harder than it looked, with both his own and Blaine's weight on top of him. But Blaine stopped Kurts hand and shushed him, "no, no I just want to kiss you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt slightly annoyed. He withdrew his hand from his pocket and instead placed it on Blaine's lower back, creeping his hand under Blaine's shirt and running his fingertips lightly on Blaine's warm skin. He felt Blaine's body completely relax against his own and he felt Blaine's warm breath on his neck. _No way, _Kurt thought, _he is not going to sleep._ Kurt shifted himself up and reached his hands up to grab Blaine's face, bringing their lips together in an intense kiss.

Blaine giggled softly against Kurt's mouth at the loud, sucking noises they were making, but Kurt just drew Blaine even closer, releasing his hold on Blaine's face and brought them down to cup Blaine's ass. He groaned as he pushed Blaine's hips down on his own, and felt irritated when he realized that Blaine wasn't as turned on as he was.

"Come on," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine tighter, starting to rock his hips against Blaine. "We have work tomorrow," Blaine said breathily, his eyes not meeting Kurt's.

"So?" Kurt said, not hiding his annoyance with Blaine anymore. Sometimes he never understood how Blaine could be a twenty something male with the sex drive of a sixty year old. Blaine didn't answer, he laid his head down on Kurt's chest, his eyes open and gazing at the wall.

Kurt let his head fall back on the couch with a thump. He sighed deeply and tried to think of things that turned him off, because he clearly wasn't getting any tonight from Blaine. He felt his arousal disappear somewhere in the middle of womens lingerie and cat puke, and had he realized that Blaine wasn't staring at the wall, but at his phone which was sitting on the coffee table.

Kurt felt his chest constrict and he fought to keep his breathing under control. A sense of betrayal took over him, and for the first time in awhile, Kurt felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and scream at Blaine to just _let go _of Sam and love _him._ But instead he turned his head the other way and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, I changed the type of story from "Romance & Humour" to "Romance & Drama," because, I don't know, I guess I thought it was misleading? I personally hate it when I read a story and I'm all "yay happy story!" and then like, in the first chapter everyone dies, haha. So I just didn't want to mislead anybody :)**

**I personally reaaally like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys will like reading it. It's a but shorter than I wanted it to but whatevaaa. Next chapter (I know I say this like, every single time) will be super duper dramatic and I've been planning that chapter since before I started writing, so I really want to make sure it comes at the right pace :)**

**Yaay, now im going to answer all of your reviews :)**

**Gleeker25: I'm sorry! I can't help it! I like torturing my characters ;) I'm glad that you like it and for reviewing !**

**Kurtcoblaine-klaintrain: haha, I love your name:P But yeah, I know Sam sucks! He will go away though don't worry! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Pennyhope: Thank you! Yeah, I really like my version of Blaine, and though I really wouldn't really want to see this version of the show, but I do have a lot of fun writing him! And well, Kurt (spoiler!) will walk away, although it might not be as pleasant as everyone might think...That sounded terrible, but Kurt will stand up for himself in one way or another! **

**Thefieryrose: I know :( I'm sure if my characters knew I was writing their life they would hate me with a passion, haha. And thank you! Brittana is totally my favorite pairing! (Next to Klaine of course!) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Pinkvegpixie: I know! I'm sorry! Things will get better I promise! Have courage! Thank you!**

**Mssupergleek13: Hehe, yes I did! :) Thank you! I know, I know. Oh, Blainers! He's so confused! But he will see the light ;) and yeah, school will delay the chapters a little bit, but not much I promise! (My mom thinks I'm doing homework right now, shhh;) )Thank you for the review!**

**Redvines45: I'm sorry! Like I said to pinkvegpixie, have courage! Things will lighten up soon, thank you for reviewing:)**

**Njferrel: I know, I just want to hug Kurt! And yes, don't worry the Sam stuff will be over soon! Very soon! And then we can all be happy klainers:) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sweethearts-bittertarts1: Ahh! I love keepin' you all hanging;) This chapter will clear things up with Blaine, he will see the light! In the end they will figure things out (I hate sad endings!) but not without a few snags along the way;) Thank you for reviewing! I don't it's short, they all make me happy :)**

**Wow, this is a super long authors note. But one more thing, I know you guys probably have tumblrs! That just occurred to me! Haha, my name is "nineliveslikeakitty-cat" so look me up and send me a message sometime! I love tumblr friends :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**One last thing, Blaine's mother speaks Filipino in this chapter. I know, I know, Filipino is sort of Darrens thing not Blaine's but I couldn't help myself! But heres a mini dictionary!**

**Sanggol: Baby**

**Sa wakas: Finally**

**Aking: Hello**

**Okay now read the chapter:)**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, Kurt was already pulling on his shoes. When he saw that Blaine was awake, Kurt smiled softly and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek before stating, "I got to head back to my place to shower and stuff."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's thigh with his hand, scratching his nails on the rough material of Blaine's jeans, who leaned his head back down on the couch and closed his eyes, loving the feels of Kurt's fingers. Then all too soon Kurt removed his hand and pushed himself up and headed towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when he turned around and said "I'll see you at work."

"Okay," Blaine said softly. They gazed at each other for awhile, each waiting for the other to say the three words they both so desperately wanted the other to say out loud.

When neither of them spoke, Kurt just pursed his lips together in a tight smile and let himself out. Blaine flinched as the door was slammed shut harder than usual behind him.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to sit at home and watch Disney movies and eat chocolate, but he had missed more days than he should have the past week, so he heaved himself off the couch. His joints and muscles cracked and groaned from sleeping in not the most comfortable position last night. Blaine rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them, then stretched them over his head. The clock on the wall said seven so he had about an hour before he had to leave.

He placed a hand absentmindedly on his thigh, running his fingernails over his jeans. He tried to recreate the feel of how Kurt did it. How it made electricity run through his blood and bones.

But it didn't feel the same.

OOOOOOOOOOO

That weekend Blaine took a cab off the Manhattan to visit his parents. The cab ride ended up costing more than a cab ride should _ever_ cost, so Blaine arrived on the porch of his parents house with his wallet definitely lighter than it had been when he left.

His mother had answered the door with a huge smile on her face. She wiped her hands on the linen apron she was wearing over her dress and she drew Blaine in for a hug. "_Aking sanggol!" _She patted Blaine's back enthusiastically, then pushed him back and sized him up and down, "goodness, _sanggol, _you are so thin!"She ushered Blaine inside the door, "come in let me get you something to eat, your sisteris not here yet! I think she got stuck up in traffic! Oh, the one thing I don't miss about the city..."

Blaine's mothers voice trailed off as she retreated into the kitchen. Blaine shrugged off his jacket he was wearing and hung it on the banister of the stairs. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of home. Being in his parents house instantly made him feel calm, that for a little while all his problems were irrelevant. They all just flushed away as soon as he walked in the threshold.

The spicy aroma of whatever his mother was currently cooking reached him and Blaine followed his nose into the kitchen. He took his time however, looking at the pictures that lined the hallway. They were all gold framed, hung in a fashionably crooked line along the hall. As he passed, younger versions of his sister and himself smiled back at him, their frozen smiles wide and childish.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine turned around to go answer it. In the kitchen he heard his mother drop a spoon onto the counter and she yelled, "Oh! Maria is here, _sa wakas!"_ Blaine's mother pushed past him her hair flying behind her, and he smiled as his mother yanked open the door and greeted his sister with as much fervor as she had him.

"..my goodness! Been walking around too much in that big city! Good thing I cooked so much! Get in here!" Over her mothers shoulder, Maria smiled and winked at Blaine, then rolled her eyes. Blaine just laughed and shook his head. He realized how much his sister had grown up, his baby sister was wearing a professional looking black and white blouse with a black pencil skirt, and, Blaine smiled to himself a little bit, orange shoes with a small heel. Her favorite color ever since she learned them in preschool.

Their mother knew exactly what they were communicating to each other and she stood between the both of them with her hands on her hips. "What? I don't see my kids enough! The least you can do is put up with me!" With that she threw her hands up in the air and brushed past Blaine into the kitchen.

Maria shook her head, "crazy mother. What are we going to do with her?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for a long time," Blaine responded, laughing as his sister tried to straighten out her blouse from where it was wrinkled from her mothers enthusiastic greeting. When she was satisfied she looked up and smiled at Blaine, "come here." She drew Blaine into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Blaine.

"I don't see you nearly as much as I should," she said, rocking them back and forth. "Well that's what you get for living on the opposite side of the island," Blaine retorted.

"Get in here and eat!" their mother called from the kitchen. Maria drew away from Blaine laughing, "better do what she says before she mauls one of us with her spoon."

The kitchen was small and cramped, not much room for anything but a stove, a table and not much else. There was a door that opened on top, and Blaine's mother was hanging out the window, calling in their father from the backyard. "Get in here! Your children are here!" She slammed the door shut, muttering, "crazy man, the yard looks _fine._"

Mrs. Anderson bustled around the kitchen, handing plates to Blaine and silverware to Maria, who dutifully set the table and sat down, casually talking about how things have been going with their jobs.

Mr. Anderson, who resembled Blaine in every way except height, (Blaine had inherited his short stature from his mother, and his sister got their fathers height) came through the back door a few minutes later. When he caught sight of Blaine he stretched his arms out and Blaine got up out of his chair and hugged his father tightly.

"There's my boy!" He said loudly, patting Blaine on the back. "Not a boy," his mother called from her station in front of the stove, "man!"

Mr. Anderson chuckled and let go of Blaine and held him at arms length, looking Blaine up and down. "Well, you haven't grown!" He said teasingly, and Blaine punched him playfully on the arm. "Oh, shut up."

Mr. Anderson laughed again and sat himself down at one of the empty chairs at the table, gesturing for Blaine to do the same across from him. Blaine's father leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach.

"So, how are things? I've heard some things about you from Malea," Mr. Anderson said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile. Blaine groaned and threw his head back, "oh no, _Mom_!"

Over by the stove his mother shrugged, not looking up from where she was dishing out food into pretty bowls. His mother always went all out when she had company over, no matter who it was.

"From what I've heard you met someone," Mr. Anderson pressed on.

"His name is Kurt," Blaine said, a smile tugging on his own lips. Beside him his sister gasped and said excitedly, "I didn't know this! What's he like? Are we going to meet him?"

"From what I was told you said you were pretty serious about this guy," said Mr. Anderson. "I hope you will bring him over sometime so he can meet us."

Usually Blaine would be thrilled to death that his father was interested in his dating life, but right now Blaine had no idea what was going to happen to him and Kurt and he didn't know if his father would approve of him. He had liked Sam so much, but Kurt was just the complete opposite from Sam. He turned to his sister Maria for help on changing the subject, but she was no help.

"What does he look like? What does he do?"

Blaine sighed, "he's, well, handsome, and he works at the store with me," he said helplessly. Maria rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "give me your phone." Blaine obediently reached into his pocket and brought out his cell phone, slapping it into his sisters waiting hand.

She opened it, "it says you have a new message from him." Then she smirked at him and turned the screen so Blaine could see it. There was indeed a new message from Kurt, but his sister was more interested in teasing him about how he had entered Kurt's name into his phone. By Kurt's name there was a little heart.

"So his name is Kurt less-than-three?" She asked, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Blaine made an attempt at grabbing the phone but his sister was too fast for him, and she brought it out of Blaine's reach quickly. "I just want to see a picture of him. Is there a picture you don't want me to see? Because tell me now."

Blaine shook his head and watched her thumb through all his pictures. After a few she stopped and shook her head in disbelief, "wow, he's really, well, hot."

Mr. Anderson reached forward and Maria gave him the phone. He looked at the picture and he raised his eyebrows, letting out a low whistle. "I agree, but you know, he wasn't what I was expecting." Maria nodded in agreement, "I know right? _Way _out of his league."

Blaine made a noise in protest but his father cut him off, "No, that was not what I was going to say. What I was going to say is that he just didn't seem your type. I mean, he's the complete opposite of Sam."

At the mention of Sam, Blaine felt his stomach sink. He had really hoped everyone would leave Sam out of this. Sam caused _all _these problems and his mind, the rational part of him, wanted Sam to just _get out of his life, _but his heart pulled back and honestly cared for him and his safety.

"Yes, well-" Blaine started, but before he could say anything his mother, _thankfully, _carried some filled-to-the-brim bowls of food and stated cheerfully, "let's eat!"

Mr. Anderson gave Blaine's phone back and said quietly, "as long as you like him and he's good to you, he's fine with me." Blaine smiled happily at his dad. Blaine felt as if a load had been lifted off his shoulders. He was worried that his dad wouldn't be as accepting after Sam, since Sam and Blaine's dad had gotten along so well.

Kurt and Sam were two entirely different people and he understood when his father said that he didn't think Kurt would be Blaine's type.

Before Blaine closed his phone, he glanced at the picture that had been passed around the dinner table. It was his favorite picture of Kurt he had. They had saved up to go see _Wicked _on Broadway, their seats were right in the front and Kurt was just thrilled to pieces. Blaine had never seen Kurt looking so happy at something that he normally didn't connect with Kurt (a musical) and he couldn't help snapping a picture of Kurt's smile right before the lights went down.

"Hey," Mr. Anderson said, and Blaine looked up. "Good job, he's, as you kids say today, really _hot." _He laughed and winked and Blaine's mortification.

"Oh my gosh, _Dad."_

OOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, Maria had rushed off into a cab, apologizing for leaving so early but she had to be at work next morning at six. They had waved her off from the front porch, waiting until the cab turned around the corner before piling back into the house.

Blaine's father grabbed a newspaper and retired into the small sitting room, relaxing on a recliner chair with his reading glasses on. Mrs. Anderson gently took hold of Blaine's elbow and steered him into the kitchen, insisting that he help her with the dishes.

Blaine was handed a drying towel and was put to work. All the while his mother was chatting happily about things around the house, various scandalous happenings in the neighborhood, and about his father. "...you know he spends hours, just _hours _in that garden. I'm telling you I have so many peppers I don't know what to do with." She chuckled. In the sitting room they could both hear Mr. Anderson's soft snores and they both giggled quietly.

"You were very quiet at dinner tonight, well, quieter than usual" Mrs. Anderson observed with a smile, handing him the last plate. Blaine dried the last plate slowly, setting the plate down on the rack with a light _clink. _He shrugged, leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms across his chest. He felt his mother lift his chin up with her finger, "something wrong?"

"Sam's being deported," Blaine said quietly. His mother gasped, putting a hand over her heart. "No! Do you know when he is coming back?" Blaine shook his head, and he knew his mother was studying his every move. "I'm just so worried, I check my phone every day but he hasn't _called _and they don't even know when he will be sent back, and Mom, he could get hurt. I just worry about him so _much._"

"How does Kurt feel about this? Not that you shouldn't be concerned over Sam, he was special to you," She asked carefully, "But how does Kurt feel about you being so upset by this. Does he know that Sam is an ex-boyfriend?" Blaine shrugged again, "'Yeah, he knows and I think he's mad. Like, really mad."

She nodded slowly and pushed her hair behind her ear, "I hope you're trying to fix it, if he's mad. From what I heard about him, Kurt sounded really amazing." She paused and smiled sneakily at Blaine, "like he was going to be your _forever._"

Blaine poked her arm, shaking his head and feeling a blush work up his cheeks. "Oh, be quiet."

Mrs. Anderson laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just saying, that if he's worth it, then you need to make sure he knows it. I would be pretty upset if my boyfriend was having second thoughts about an ex." She paused, "I may even think about leaving him." Blaine looked at her, startled. "You think he would leave me?" Blaine felt a chill run through his body. In his mind he could feel the empty sheets the morning that Sam left.

Blaine's mother shook her head, "I don't know. But what I'm trying to say is that you are not with Sam anymore, and while you may feel worried for him, he is not the most important person in your love life, or your life in general."

Blaine nodded in understanding, and Mrs. Anderson suddenly grabbed Blaine's hand, "come here, I think I will have something that will cheer you up." Blaine groaned but allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs and into his parents room. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands as his mother disappeared into the closet. When she came out she had a shoebox in her hands and she plopped herself right down next to Blaine.

"Your father got these for me for my birthday," she explained, opening the box. Inside there were a pair of sleek black shoes. They were solid black with a slightly pointed toe and a thick heel. Blaine sighed and took the shoe from her, turning them in his hands, looking at the label.

"Jimmy Choo's," Blaine said happily, looking at his mother and smiling. She nodded, "yep, I figured it was about time to get new ones."

Blaine looked at her strangely, "you got rid of the other Choo's?" he asked, setting the shoe down on the bed next to him and headed towards the closet. Sure enough, the silky, strappy red shoes he loved so much were gone, the empty spot on the shoe rack was now reserved for the new black Jimmy Choo's.

"Those were my favorite! I loved those," Blaine said, pouting.

Mrs. Anderson looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "I did too, but they were old. They didn't work for me anymore, so I got a new and improved shoe, one that loves me even more."

"So you just threw the old ones away?" Blaine asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"No. I donated them. I figured someone else could could give them the love that I couldn't give them anymore," she said lightly, motioning for Blaine to take a seat next to her.

Blaine sat down next to his mother, and she wrapped an arm around him, overwhelming Blaine with the strong scent of her perfume. The same lilac perfume she had been using since he was a little boy.

"But what if you thought you were still in love with the old shoe?" Blaine asked. He picked up the sleek black shoe next to him and ran a finger down the side and down the heel. The shoe was perfect, so dents or scratches to be seen. Not to mention very well made, the stitches in the shoe were invisible and the heels were perfectly even. Something caught his eye in the toe of the heel. A tiny signature. These shoes were custom made.

"It doesn't matter if I still love that shoe, and if I remember correctly, _your _old shoe did some things to hurt you." Blaine nodded uncomfortably, and his mother continued, "But my shoe had gotten too small and it didn't work. Imagine me, a little old lady strolling down the street in those old, red shoes. Have you seen those straps? I would look ridiculous!" She said, and Blaine laughed.

"Sometimes you have to let go of things you loved and fall in love with something better, something better for you."

Blaine nodded, he looked at his mother and he saw the smile lines and fine crows feet around her eyes. Ones that weren't there when he was a child.

"Oh, _sanggot,_" she said, wrapping her arms around Blaine, hugging him. Blaine laughed, "stop calling me that. I'm not a baby," he said, then he added as an afterthought, "I'm also your oldest child." But she just laughed and said, "you'll always be my baby." she ruffled Blaine's hair, and Blaine playfully pushed her hands away.

He grabbed the shoes and shoved them into his mothers hands, "model them for me!" Mrs. Anderson laughed and took the shoes from Blaine, carefully placing them on her feet.

She stood up and twirled around, pointing her toes and cocking her hip, then making more playful poses. Blaine watched with glee as he motioned with his fingers for her to do another twirl. The dress fluttered around her knees and Blaine clapped happily and exclaimed, "you look gorgeous!"

Then Blaine sighed, and looked fondly at his mothers feet.

"I love those shoes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm just going to say that real life sucks. Like, a lot. Now I will answer your reviews because I love them:)**

**lilmissgleek: LOL. Yeah, you know, crazy stuff is about to happen. When I read, "Shit just got real," it seriously made my day. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Gleeker25: Awe thank you! I couldn't resist, I felt like Blaine would be a total Momma's boy :P and yeah, it's about time Blaine! Haha, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**.me: D'aw thank you! I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this update D: I'm so glad you like the story though!**

**Redvines45: Teehee, I know! The story was getting too sad for me too! But I sincerely apologize for this chapter though, no happy ending :( But there will ultimately be a happy ending, I just like torturing my characters before sending them off to their happily ever after :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Evol love: Thank you! I LOVED writing the scene with Blaine and his mom, it was so cute :P And wow! Thank you SO much! I don't know what to say :') Thank you for everything!**

**Sweethearts-bittertarts1: Yay! I had to write something happy, and I'm glad you liked it! And yeah winkwinknudgenudge, I liked the shoe analogy too ;) I actually didn't even plan that, I noticed after I wrote it, haha, I felt so proud of myself lol :P Thank you so much! I love it when people come back and review every chapter :D**

**crazytheatrekid14: Bahaha, goodness don't hurt yourself! I'm glad you liked the shoe analogy, I was proud of it lol:P Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Ancientmackerick: Hahaha! Thank you so much for pointing that out! I feel so silly now, I'm going to go back and change it as soon as I have the chance! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Redvinesgirl13: Thank you so much! Askdjfasd, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Okay, once again I apologize for taking FOREVER to get this chapter out! Now this is the chapter that I have been planning since I started writing this story, and it still just makes me laugh that I had planned this story to be only three parts. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Blaine had said goodbye to his parents and climbed into the cab, giving the cab driver, a portly man with a strong Brooklyn accent, his apartment address. The cab took off and Blaine waved to his parents from the back window. Watching as his father pulled his mother back into the house and shut the door behind him.

Blaine turned around in his seat and caught the eye of the cab driver in his rear view mirror.

"You visiting your parents?"

Blaine nodded, "yeah."

The man nodded an approving look on his face, "that's good you get around to doing that. I never did that when I was your age. Good thing to do." He turned back to the road and Blaine smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat, thinking back to what his mother had told him that evening.

It was so funny to Blaine that his mother had likened his love life to shoes, of course she would, shoes were the thing Blaine had loved his entire life. He guessed it was sort of strange, having a strong love for shoes, but he liked it that way. Maybe one day he would take that office job in upper West Side and work his way up to ladder up to designing shoes. It was a nice thought, a nice idea.

He wondered who was loving the strappy red heels his mother had donated. Were they in good hands? Or are they lonely on a shoe rack, waiting for somebody to pick them up and try them on? Either way, like his mother said, the red shoes wasn't his concern. They were important to him, yes, but what had they have to offer him?

It was a selfish thing to think, but didn't you have to be selfish sometimes? Do what's right for you?

What did Sam have to offer him? Leaving him out of the blue after years of Blaine loving him and doing everything with Sam on his mind. That's what he had. He had to offer Blaine sadness, a cold pillow next to him, worrying over whether Sam would come home safely. All he had to give to Blaine was loneliness.

Those red shoes were old and they didn't fit Blaine anymore. They were a distant memory of impractical younger days, when things were different. When his happy Disney princess ending was right around the corner, and Sam was his prince.

But now, those shiny, sleek black pumps looked better on him. They were sophisticated and sexy, could be dressed down with a simple outfit, or dressed up with a black-and-white ensemble. They were perfect for any occasion. Custom made, too.

Those red shoes were gone and those black shoes were here, it's time Blaine realized it. Those black shoes could offer him what those red shoes had, and _more_.

Kurt could be Blaine's prince. Kurt _was_ Blaine's prince. And Blaine had been treating him like crap.

Blaine smiled to himself and he imagined himself and Kurt in a castle, getting married. He saw his parents in the front row, his father smiling and his mother dabbing her eyes daintily with a white handkerchief, her legs crossed delicately at the ankles, she would be wearing the black pumps.

He didn't know what Kurt's parents looked like, but he imagined Kurt's father tall and likened to Kurt, his mother Kurt's height with soft brown hair like Kurts and brown eyes.

Blaine knew it that was far-fetched, even for him, but he couldn't help it. Kurt just made him smile.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling happy. He couldn't help feeling happy. Although the pull in his chest that was the worry for Sam was still there, but it wasn't as strong.

He could care for Sam, but he could love Kurt, too, right? He smiled as the sun peeking over the edges of the buildings winked back at him. If this were a Disney movie, Blaine would have totally started singing and the sun would have started singing back to him and birds would have flown to his shoulders, a tweeting a sweet accompanying melody.

But unfortunately the only birds Blaine would attract in New York City were pigeons, and Blaine did not need a bird infestation, so Blaine pulled on his favorite suit, then knotted his favorite tie around his neck; the paisley one, grabbed his keys and wallet, stuffed them in his pocket and headed out the door.

When he walked through the double doors of his work building he passed by the make-up department. He spotted Kurt immediately, who was organizing little foundation brushes into a display. Kurt looked up at Blaine's footsteps, a small smile turning his lips.

Blaine bouncing happily towards Kurt, leaning in over the counter to press a kiss against Kurt's lips, but as he neared, Kurt turned his head so that Blaine's lips caught his cheek instead. Blaine wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew that he wanted to explain everything over lunch. He was planning on taking Kurt to his favorite restaurant, a little French bistro where the waiters sport horrific fake accents that Kurt absolutely loved to mock.

"I gotta go upstairs, but I'm taking you out to lunch today okay?" Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt's cheek again.

Kurt just nodded and Blaine felt something settle in his stomach, Kurt was acting strange. But as Blaine walked up the escalator, he told himself that Kurt was probably not very happy with Blaine right now, and he guess that he deserved to be treated a little coldly by Kurt.

Quinn was sitting behind the desk when he arrived. She looked up and a smiled at him, "good morning," she said. Blaine greeted her and, to his surprise, a little girl popped out from behind the counter, running up to him and sticking her small hand out.

"I'm Beth," she said confidently. She smiled widely, not at all bashful of her two missing front teeth. Blaine looked up at Quinn who just shook her head, amused. Blaine took her hand and shook it. "I'm Blaine."

Beth shook his hand vigorously. "My Mommy took me to work today because Mrs. Chen is sick. She says I can help with the shoes today."

Blaine nodded, "well, that sounds good to me. I know some things that you can help with today."

Beth nodded and rushed back over to Quinn and began pulling at the hem of Quinn's dress, "what am I going to do?" Quinn bent down to her height and told her to go bring out the shoe boxes in the back room, and Beth rushed to comply. Quinn turned back to Blaine and laughed, "she was so excited to come and help." Blaine nodded in agreement, "I could tell."

Quinn leaned back on the counter, stretching her back, "you seem happy today. I haven't seen you so happy since, well, the Sam thing." Quinn said, sighing contentedly as her bones cracked.

Blaine smiled at her, "I'm going to fix things with Kurt. You know, I've been sort of a jerk, you know since I heard about Sam." Quinn laughed and said playfully, "yeah, you really have." Blaine poked her in the arm. "Hey!" He said, "you weren't supposed to agree with me!"

Quinn laughed and pushed his arm away. "What made you change your mind?" she asked.

Blaine just shrugged, "my mom." Quinn looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "your _mom?" _But then she seemed to change her mind and shrugged,"well, actually, I'm not so surprised." She bumped her shoulder against Blaine's and said in a sing-song voice, "us mothers are magical people."

Blaine laughed and bumped her back, nodding in agreement. "Yes, yes you are." Quinn patted her cheek with her fingertip and Blaine quickly pecked a kiss onto her cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOO

At quarter to noon Blaine rushed up to the cafe floor to beat the rush of workers that ate lunch there. He ordered Kurt's favorite warm-weather drink, an iced soy latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon and a bit of _light _cream, and made his way back down the escalators. He maneuvered himself quickly around the throngs of people, careful not to spill the drink.

When he reached first floor he rushed over to where Kurt was stationed, but stopped when he saw that Kurt was with a customer. Blaine waited by behind another stand, waiting for Kurt to finish up.

Kurt was currently helping a guy who looked about their age, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the guy was quite attractive and well, _sexy. _

The man had dirty blonde hair, impeccably styled in a I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look (Blaine self-consciously patted his unruly hair down) and was all long, slim limbs, his feet totally rocking a pair of stylish sneakers that Blaine could never pull off. The guy was wearing a grey hoodie that fit his toned chest perfectly, and Blaine made a mental note to maybe hit the gym more than he usually did.

Which was never.

But Blaine's body-image issue was shoved to the back of his mind as he felt jealousy replace it as the guy leaned toward the counter. Blaine watched as Kurt mimicked the mans body language and gradually leaned towards the man, a perfume bottle in his hand.

Kurt said things that Blaine couldn't hear, but the knot in Blaine's stomach got tighter as Kurt smiled, the smile that was usually reserved for Blaine when Kurt felt he had something suggestive to say. Kurt rolled up his dress shirt sleeve and sprayed a bit of cologne onto his wrist and brought it up to the mans wrist, who took Kurt's wrist and smelled it a little too sensuallyfor Blaine's taste.

Blaine watched with a frown as the man laughed at everything Kurt said, leaning even _closer _to Kurt and placing his chin in his hand, he seemed to be asking Kurt a question. Blaine took a few step closer to get a better view, and he saw Kurt draw a pen out of his dress shirt pocket, handing it to the guy with a twirl of his fingers.

The man took the pen from Kurt's fingers and grabbed his wrist, writing what Blaine presumed to be his number on Kurt's palm. The man waved at Kurt in goodbye, giving him a smile over his shoulder as he left.

Kurt stood watching with a smug grin on his face, and then looked down on his hand his eyes glancing over the number once more.

Blaine stood rooted in his place for several minutes, feeling a little bit sick to his stomach. He took a deep breath and made his way over to Kurt, who looked surprised at seeing Blaine.

"You're early," Kurt said, his tone of voice sounding annoyed. He raised his eyebrows and turned his back to Blaine, placing the bottle of cologne in it's little package.

"Do you always do that?" Blaine asked quickly, his words almost on top of Kurt's. He knew that he had to say this quickly, before he lost the nerve and decided to ignore it. He felt his face flush, and his hands sweated even though the plastic cup in his hands were ice cold.

Kurt scoffed, "what's it to you?" Kurt placed a hand on his hip, and raised his eyebrows again. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy and said slowly, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because, we're like, together?" Blaine watched in disbelief as Kurt laughed meanly, "together?" He threw his head back and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Oh my god," Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head as if he was talking to a child.

"Did we ever, you know, talk about that? Because last time _I_ checked you were still head over heels for _Sam!"_

Kurt's voice rose dramatically as he finished his sentence, he took a hand and in what would have usually had been a graceful motion, flipped his hair with his fingers.

Blaine shook his head furiously, feeling the curls he decided not to gel down this morning flop messily, "no! No, Kurt! I'm not in love with him, the only person I want is you! Come on, let me take you out, and I'll explain things!"

A couple of people in near them looked over in curiosity, but Blaine just ignored them and set the coffee down on the counter and made to grab towards Kurt's hand (the one that didn't have that guys number written on it), but Kurt slid his hand off the counter before Blaine got to it. He placed that hand over his other hip.

"Look," Kurt said, cocking his hip to the right and looking Blaine in the eyes, "all I ever really wanted from you was a lay. You made it difficult, which was a nice game for me and all, but once I slept with you it was..." He trailed off.

Blaine's mouth opened and closed, looking a little bit like a fish out of water, trying to find the words that would make Kurt stop saying these terrible _things, _but Kurt put a finger up, and Blaine immediately shut his mouth.

"Okay, um, I'm not _in love_ with you or anything. You may have this little Disney fairytale about love and shit, but I don't. So, maybe it's time we see other people," he paused, chuckling at a joke that Blaine _wasn't getting_, "or well _keep _seeing other people." Kurt finished. He brought his hand up and picked at his fingernails, inspecting them carelessly.

Blaine took a deep breath, and he could feel the air hit every one of his ribs, shaking and clanging around his chest. "What do you mean _keep_ seeing other people?" he asked quietly. The air reached his lungs but Blaine still felt like he was gasping for air.

Kurt scoffed again, "oh you knew what I meant, you think I was going home after all those nights you didn't put out like a some teenage _girl_? No, I went and screwed someone senseless."

Blaine felt his eyes well up against his will, the _last _thing he wanted to do was to start crying. "Did you really?"

The way Kurt laughed answered Blaine's question. "Yeah."

Blaine nodded. He tried to keep his face from showing how his heart was actually _breaking_ inside his chest, and he knew he was failing miserably. He nodded again, feeling a little bit like a bobble-head, but he didn't trust himself to use his voice with out it breaking, or just flat out bursting into _pathetic _tears.

"I'm just gonna..go," Blaine whispered, and he turned around and starting making his way towards the escalator, but then realized that Santana wasn't working today. He stopped and closed his eyes. He had two choices, turn around, which meant seeing Kurt's face and probably burst out crying in the middle of his workplace, or he could go upstairs and probably scar Quinn's poor daughter for life.

"Oh, and Blaine."

Blaine heard Kurt call his name and he whipped himself around so fast he probably could have given himself neck problems. He rushed over back to Kurt, hoping that Kurt would take it all back. That they would go out to lunch and then live happily ever after. "Yes?" He said breathlessly, Kurt was smiling and Blaine couldn't help but smile hopelessly back at him.

But instead of proclaiming his never-ending love for Blaine, Kurt just leaned forward onto his elbows, the smile still on his face. "Just so you know, you were sort of a sloppy lay. You might want to work on that." Kurt winked, a cruel variation of a wink that Blaine had become accustomed to.

Blaine's smile had fallen from his face in less than a second and he just stood there trying to read the expression on Kurt's face.

"Why are you saying this?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt just shook his head, "oh please, don't act like we were getting married or some shit. Like I said, all I wanted was a lay, and," he laughed, looking seemingly very amused with the situation, "it wasn't even worth it. Take your coffee." Kurt pushed the iced coffee towards Blaine.

Blaine shook his head and pushed it back towards Kurt's hand. He could see where the guy had written his number in black ink on Kurt's palm. "That's yours, I got the guy to put extra cinnamon and it's light cream, don't worry."

Kurt looked a little surprised, but took the coffee nonetheless. Blaine took a deep breath and turned around to go, purposely walking slowly, praying that Kurt would call his name again.

But he didn't.

Blaine's head started to hurt from the pressure of holding back his tears. He rushed out the door, shoving his shaking his hands in his pocket. Outside the door, the doorman gave Blaine a concerned look, and asked if he was okay.

Blaine nodded quickly, flashing an unconvincing smile at the man and kept walking.

He felt his hands shake as he reached into his breast pocket to find his phone. The background picture of him and Kurt on his phone was like rubbing salt on the wound. Blaine felt his face twist in a probably very unbecoming way, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He brought his hand up to his mouth and tried to control his breathing.

Once he was steadily breathing through his nose, he quickly clicked his contacts and dialed Santana's number. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as is rang once, twice, three times, then finally Blaine ended up listening to Santana's voicemail message.

When Santana didn't answer her phone, no doubt enjoying her day off work with Britney, Blaine resisted the overpowering urge to throw his phone at the buildings at his side. He passed the door to the restaurant he was going to take Kurt today, at once spotting the table where himself and Kurt sat, and felt a new wave of tears wash over him.

Except this time he didn't even try to stop them

OOOOOOOOOOO

After realizing he had walked about twenty blocks, Blaine turned around and made his way back to work, his thoughts still racing in his mind.

It just didn't make any sense. They had spent _three months_ together. And Blaine knew it wasn't a very long time in the timeline of either of their lifetime, but he felt something when he was with Kurt. He felt more confident, like he could do anything while Kurt was at his side. Did Kurt really not feel any of that?

A police officer raced by, it's lights flashing and sirens wailing. Blaine watched it disappear around the block. He hadn't even noticed he had stopped walking until someone slammed into his shoulder, almost knocking him down. A man in a business suit turned around and waved his hand at Blaine, apologizing gruffly, but then gave him a puzzled look when Blaine just stared blankly back at him.

Blaine just didn't _understand. _They always had so much fun together, and the fact that Blaine didn't put out never seemed to faze Kurt until recently. Kurt said he understood that Blaine thought sex was something special, wasn't something to be used lightly. Blaine never would have guessed that Kurt had been leaving his house, then going to a random bar and then picking up some random guy, because apparently in Kurts, mind they weren't _together._

The fact made Blaine sick to his stomach.

Kurt's cruel voice, a trait that Blaine would have thought impossible to match with Kurt, made it's way into Blaine's head._ "just so you know, you were sort of a sloppy lay." _Repeating what Kurt had said made Blaine's stomach crawl with embarrassment. Was he really that bad? He knew he didn't have much experience, but Kurt _knew _that, but matched with the fact that the only time they had had sex Blaine had previously been crying his eyes out...

But before that, when they had gone to second base, Kurt had reassured Blaine that _he didn't care. _That he was fine with how Blaine was.

Blaine knew that Kurt was experienced, that he had had sex with too many men. Kurt had shook his head sheepishly while he admitted that he couldn't even remember all the guys he had slept with. But then Kurt had taken Blaine's hand in both of his, and adamantly reassured Blaine that that didn't matter anymore, that he was _done _with hooking up with those random guys.

_Goddamnit, I believed him! _Thought Blaine furiously. Then he swiftly kicked the stone foundation of the building next to him. It helped a bit in releasing his anger, but left a large scuff on the two of his shoe, and what would probably be a very sore toe later.

People skated around Blaine, eying him like he was some dangerous person that must be avoided. Breathing heavily, Blaine turned back around and caught the eye of a man who was running a hot dog stand nearby.

"You alright?" the guy said, not looking to sure as if he should be talking to Blaine at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Blaine said, nodding a little bit maniacally. "You know what," Blaine made his way towards the stand and the guy quickly sized Blaine up, but then seemed to relax that Blaine could do as much harm as a puppy. "Give me one of those hot dogs," Blaine said, trying not to think about what Kurt would say if he saw Blaine eating a hot dog from a stand.

The man wrapped up a hot dog in foil while Blaine fished in his pocket for his wallet, handing the man a five.

Blaine thanked the man and started making his way back towards work.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine made his way quickly through the doors of the store and through the first floor. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead of him and tried to keep his head held high.

OOOOOOOOOOO

About thirty minutes before closing Kurt was busying himself organizing the new fragrances on a shelf, trying to decide whether to put them in color codes or put them in alphabetical order when Quinn snuck up behind him,"what happened?" Quinn asked.

Kurt started and looked around at Quinn, then shook his head innocently at Quinn, "nothing."

Quinn was willing to take Kurt's side in all this, mostly because Kurt was her best friend, and they had been through a lot, but the way Kurt had blown this off just made her mad. There was absolutely no way that _nothing _had happened.

"What do you mean nothing happened? After lunch today Blaine has been polishing the same pair of shoes for about four hours."

Something flashed in Kurt's eyes, but before Quinn could recognize what it was, it was replaced by cold indifference. A look Quinn hadn't seen for awhile.

Kurt shrugged, "I might have told him that I slept with a couple people while we were _together," _Kurt scoffed and put air quotes around the word "together." Quinn looked at him angrily, "What? You guys _were _together_, _and, just."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just, why? Blaine was the best thing that ever happened to you-" Kurt opened his mouth to interject, but Quinn snapped her fingers and Kurt immediately shut up.

"The best thing to ever happen to you. When you were with him you were _happy. _I haven't seen you so happy in- in forever." She paused and ran a hand through her choppy, blonde hair, then looking into Kurt's eyes, feeling very annoyed.

"You know, I thought that after all those guys, after all those one-night stands, that maybe you wouldn't be able to love anymore. That you would never trust anymore. And then Blaine came and I took it all back, I thought Blaine had _fixed _you, or something-"

"I do not need _fixing, _I am not some broken little-" Kurt said defensively.

"But you _are_! You _were!_" Quinn said loudly, slapping her hand on the counter in anger, "you would come home after sleeping with these, these _people, _and you would pretend that everything was just fine and dandy! That wasn't right! It wasn't right for you! You weren't being fair to yourself! You were throwing yourself around like you didn't even matter!"

Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself, and said evenly, "look you are my best friend, and I stick by you no matter what. But this, this is disgusting. You're no better than any of those men you dated before Blaine! Blaine made you happy and I just don't understand why you would throw it all away!"

She watched as Kurt shook his head, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I just, I was so afraid of losing him! To Sam!-"

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "So you slept with _other guys? _Kurt, he was going through a situation with Sam, but, did you ever try to talk to him about it?" Kurt hung his head, like a little kid who had been caught writing on the walls. "I told you to tell him how you were feeling! Blaine would have listened, he _knew _he was being a jerk!" she shook her head.

"The only reason I haven't smacked you yet is because my daughter is sitting over there and I will set a good example."

Quinn pointed her finger at Kurt, and said "I just didn't think you were capable of something so _mean. _I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk some more about this."

With that Quinn turned on her heel and collected her daughter, holding her hand as they made their way out the door. Behind her mother's back, Beth waved a tiny hand at Kurt in goodbye, and Kurt returned it with a forced smile.

The door shut loudly behind them, echoing through the empty store. In the corner of his eye Kurt saw the light's in the upper levels turn off, the employee's making their way down the escalators, pulling on light jackets or sweaters as they rushed out the door in the cool almost-summer air.

Kurt slowly cleaned up his workstation and locked up the cases.

Then he walked home; feeling very much alone.

**A/N: Please don't throw anything at me! Or Kurt! He would like me to remind you about how Blaine ignored him for awhile before you guys pick sides!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. This chapter is ridiculously long, I honestly had no idea it would turn out this long. Anyway! **

**I hope this chapter makes up for SOME of the horrible stuff I caused in the last chapter! I'm curious to see who's on who's side now, that is if anybody chooses sides...:)**

**Okay! Now I'm going to answer your reviews!**

**Crazytheatrekid14: I'm sorry, please oh please don't cry! I hope this chapter makes you feel better! And thank you for saying that, it made me so happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Redvinesgirl13: AH AH AH! No please don't cry too! I don't have enough tissues! I promise things will get better! I keep saying that but one day it will come true! And yay for being in your top three favorites, I may or may not have flailed in a very ungraceful way when I read that :P And here's the next chapter, alas they are still broken up, but not for looooong ;)**

**Redvines45: When I set out writing this story my goal wasn't making all you guys cry, I swear!**

**:( I'm so sorry! I hope you like this chapter a bit better! I think it's a little bit happier! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gleek411: hmm, I have a couple of Macy's around me, and I don't really go into the make-up department, (I'm more of a Target person haha :P) But next time I'm at one of my Macy's I will keep an eye out... ;)**

**ItsAComedyOfSorts: First I love your penname! And thank you! It's one of my favorite parts about writing, I love taking a character and just creating a whole entire life for them, even if most of the time I'm just torturing them and making them quite angsty, but I love them all and give them all happy endings :) Thank you so much!**

**.me: Okay so last time I answered your review and it got cut off on the actual page for some reason, hmm. So if you were looking my answer to your last review it's under ".me" yeah, I don't know my computer does strange things, but hopefully your full name will show up this time! Teehee, as for the cliffhanger I was originally planning on making you guys wait a week to see what happened but I love you all so much I updated quick! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!: )**

**evol love: Oh I know! I just want to cuddle them both! And yeah, I figured everyone would be on team Blaine on this one, (shh don't tell Kurt but I was too!) And yes, they are both head over heels for each other but we all know how guys are, (I'm shaking my head right now.) Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Sweethearts-bittertarts1: Microsoft Word knows your penname and it auto-completes it for me! Just thought I would share that fun fact, haha. I know! I was planning on catching you guys off guard!;) And yeah, Quinn is in my opinion the best best friend Kurt could have, she puts him in line! And well, I was originally planning on keeping you waiting for a week with the terrible suspense but I just couldn't do it! So here you go! I hope you like it!: )**

**Okay, I'm done now! I hope you guys like this chapter, I had so much fun writing this, as you can probably tell, I wrote it so fast! I hope it's not too sloppy, I just couldn't leave you all hanging like that I felt terrible. (Although I may have been really happy when I read reviews but that's just how I always feel ;) **

**Ready, set, GO!**

When Blaine got home that night he shed his suit jacket and folded it carefully, placing it over the back of the couch. He stretched his hands over his head, then brought them down to rub his stinging eyes.

It was dark, but Blaine didn't bother turning on any lights. A dim glow was emitting from the window from the kitchen. Right across from Blaine's apartment building there was the windows of the neighboring apartments. If Blaine or his neighbors forgot to close the blinds or turn off the lights, they could see right into each others apartments.

Blaine peered through the window and saw the living room of someones apartment. It looked as if they were currently moving into that apartment, there were boxes everywhere, the walls were bare and an ugly beige color. From around a dividing wall a young woman appeared with a infant cradled in her arms, and Blaine briefly wonders if she's a single mother like Quinn.

But then a man also comes around the same wall the woman had, a box in his arms. He sets the box down on another stack and opens it, looking over his shoulder and saying something to the woman, making her laugh. She looks down at her baby and rocks it back and forth, then smiling and saying something at who Blaine now assumes is her husband.

Blaine starts to feel really creepy as the man stands up and puts his arms around his wife and child, giving the woman a chaste kiss.

He turns away from the window and opens the refrigerator, not really hungry but he figures he should eat a little something before he goes to bed.

Blaine surveys the contents, most of the shelves are full of left-over boxes from restaurants he had gone to with Kurt. They almost never finished their food, always choosing conversation or jokes over eating.

However most of the boxes were more than five days old, they hadn't gone out to eat in a while, or ever since their relationship had been on shaky ground. Blaine gathered all the boxes in his arms and threw them in the trash. The boxes, still heavy with food, crash loudly to the bottom, and Blaine looks away quickly when he noticed the design embedded on the soft, Styrofoam top.

There were flowers with stems twisted around the edges and in the middle a silly drawing of two stick figures holding hands with a heart between them. Blaine had drawn this on the box after Kurt allowed him to take the rest of Kurt's dinner home, which Blaine had liked more than Kurt had.

Blaine turned on his heel, slammed the fridge door shut and made his way to the bedroom, loosening his tie and feeling oddly calm. He plugged in his cell phone to the charger by his bed like he usually did and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes.

He sighed as his entire body relaxed, and he kicked off his shoes and socks. The room was chilly but Blaine couldn't bring himself to get up and pull the sheets back and crawl under them, so he curled his legs to his chest as far as his dress pants would let him.

Blaine's thoughts drifted back to the people who just moved in across from him. Where did they come from? Why did they move here? Did they have to or did they just do it because they could? Maybe they wanted their child raised under the bright lights of the city, or maybe they were running away.

He wondered what it would be like to just pack up and leave. To run away from his problems. Like in that song, _Boston. _If he had a choice, Blaine would pack all his stuff in boxes and take a train to Boston. Start all over, forget that Sam and Kurt ever happened.

But he knew that would never happen, this was the first and only apartment that Blaine had ever lived in, New York was the only place he felt at home. And he couldn't leave Santana, Britney, his sister and his parents.

That and he wasn't brave enough to leave and start all over alone.

The faint sounds of the city reached Blaine. The loud, never-ending honks of taxi drivers, shouts from people below and the occasional police siren. He knew that if he left he would regret it. Blaine would miss the Chinese place right next to his apartment, with the nice, young, heavily accented girls who knew his order by heart, he would miss the walk back to his apartment, full of glittering lights from above and from stark-white stores filled with stylish clothes he couldn't afford.

It was far from glamorous, but it was home. And he was going to be damned if he let some _guy _ruin that for him. Like Santana told him, there are plenty of gay fish out in the deep sea of New York City.

Blaine reminded himself of the promise he made himself while walking home that day. That he was going to be _tough, _he wasn't going to mope around in bed and cry for days on end like when Sam left. Blaine was a big boy, and he could look after himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, but his mind was racing too much to rest.

His mind raced every which direction, starting and stopping at random memories, somehow all of them centered around Kurt. He thought of how last time Kurt was in his bedroom, they were making the bed, of all things. Kurt had insisted that Blaine put the baby-blue pillow cover on the left side of the bed, so when Kurt came over he would have the blue one, since it was his favorite color.

Even though his mind was urging him not to, Blaine turned to his side and spotted the blue pillow. It was cool and soft to the touch, filled with goose feathers. Or swan feathers, Blaine liked to think.

Blaine brought the pillow to his chest, cuddling it tightly. He willed the tears forming at the back of his eyes not to fall, but it was futile. The promises he had made himself earlier flew out the window, and Blaine told himself that it was okay, that he could cry because, _damnit, _he wanted to.

The tears came flowing quickly down his cheeks and into the pillow, the droplets staining the pillow a darker blue.

Blaine sobbed his heart out into the pillow, curling his legs even tighter up to his chest, then in a random spasm he sat up, rocking back in forth with the pillow still clutched in his arms.

_Why doesn't Kurt like me? Why don't any guys like me?_ Blaine thought as he pushed himself off the bed and pressed his face into his knees, crying harder.

_I was a good guy, I try to be nice to everybody, always treat everyone with respect, I did nice things!_ The blue pillow flew across the room and hit the wall with a dull thud.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands, then he laid himself back down on the bed. His blurred vision was focused on the empty bed next to him, the emptiness renewed the tears and Blaine let out a sob so painful his whole body shook.

All the sudden Blaine heard a knock on the wall, and for a crazy split-second Blaine thought someone was at the door. But then it sounded again, clearly coming from the apartment connected to his, warning him to be quiet.

Blaine laid back down on his back, his arms folded across his chest. There were still hot tears rolling slowly down his face, but he made an effort to keep quiet. There was no use in keeping up the entire building full of happy almost-asleep people just because his life sucked.

In an another attempt to sleep Blaine shut his eyes, but ended up opening them a couple of seconds later, staring at the ceiling.

Blaine pushed himself off the bed and padded over to where he had thrown the pillow and bent down to pick it up. He brought it back over to the bed and laid down, clutching the pillow to his heart.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Santana was woken up by someone warm climbing on top of her. When she groggily opened her eyes, she was treated to a delightful view down Britney's low cut sleeping shirt, but before she could even process was what going on, she felt her phone plop onto her stomach. It was vibrating loudly.

"'S Blaine," Britney said sleepily, laying back down and wrapping her arms back around Santana.

Sure enough, the vibrating phone's screen was flashing Blaine's name. Santana closed her eyes and snuggled back into Britney's arms before pressing the green button and taking Blaine's call.

"Hello?"

"Santana?"

"No, this is Santa Claus. Sugar, is this going to become a habit?"

Santana shut her eyes and tried to pretend that it wasn't six thirty in the morning and Blaine wasn't calling her for god-knows-what.

Blaine sniffled on the other line, "will you meet me at Central Park?"

Santana had been expecting Blaine to be squealing excitedly over the phone about how Kurt accepted his apologies and they were signing the marriage forms now, and this didn't sound good; Blaine only wanted to meet Santana at Central Park for an early morning walk when something went terribly wrong.

Santana carefully unwrapped Britney's long arms from her waist and tried to get herself out of bed without disturbing her girlfriend too much. She winced as her feet touched the cold, wood floor and quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, hoisting herself up on the counter.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Just please meet me?" was Blaine's reply, complete with a pathetic whimper and more sniffles.

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty, meet me where you usually do."

"Yeah, bye."

Santana pressed the end button and hurried back to her bedroom to get dressed. She gently shook Britney awake, "Britney?"

Britney just whined and batted Santana's hand away. "What?"

"I'm going to meet Blaine at the park, then I'm going to work from there. Text me about lunch, kay?" Santana said, now running her hand over Britney's back in attempt to wake her up.

"Okay, I'll have a talk with Lord Tubbington, Mr. Unicorn..." Britney said seriously, then rolling over to her side while bringing the sheets tighter around her body.

Santana smiled gently and made her way to the dresser, pulling out a red dress. She quickly wrapped her hair up in a bun and grabbed her purse and her make-up bag, she could do that later.

On her way out, she wrote a note and left it on the pillow next to Britney's head, knowing that she would have no recollection of the conversation they had when she awoke. Although she would probably remember what Lord Tubbington told her.

_Who the hell is Lord Tubbington? _Santana mused to herself as she raced down the stairs of her apartment complex.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Santana turned around the corner she immediately spotted Blaine. He was standing in the middle of the deserted sidewalk, fiddling with his phone. He glanced up from his phone, swinging his head around wildly, obviously on a vigilant lookout for Santana. She had a feeling that Blaine had been here for awhile.

"Hey, sugar," Santana said, hooking her arm through Blaine's, "shall we?"

Once she was closer to Blaine she saw the red rims around Blaine's eyes, as well as his flushed cheeks. His hair was still damp from a shower and the curls were sticking to his forehead. Santana brought a hand up and tried to shoo the locks off his forehead, but they just bounced back.

Blaine just nodded and they crossed the street into Central Park.

The trees were green and full and there were plenty of bikers and runners out for an early morning work-out. Santana and Blaine kept to the right edge of the sidewalk to stay out of their way.

They walked in silence for a long time, both of them breathing in the fresh (for a city) air until Santana couldn't handle it any longer.

"As much as I enjoy this lovely green scenery, is there another reason you brought me out here before seven in the morning?"

Blaine nodded, "Kurt broke up with me."

"_What_?" Santana exclaimed, not sure she had heard right. Last thing she was aware of was Blaine's huge _awakening_ or whatever, and he was going to apologize for Kurt for pining over Sam, his ex. He had been so excited, the night before last she and Britney had stayed on the phone late into the night as Blaine excitedly outlined his plans to take Kurt out.

"Well, actually," Blaine laughed humourlessly, "according to him we were never together."

Santana opened her mouth to tell him to to continue, but before she could Blaine launched into his story, not even pausing to breath.

"I was going to go to apologize to him, and he was like, with this guy, and whatever I know he was customers and whatever, and that's okay. But this guy was like super hot and he was like, touching Kurt and stuff and Kurt was like," Blaine sighed, squeezing Santana's arm as he talked with his hands.

"Well, first the guy was all up on Kurt, but then Kurt was like, being all flirty. And then after that, he got the guys number, and when I asked him about it he said.."

Blaine suddenly stopped talking, his voice catching in his throat. Santana casually surveyed their surroundings, watching joggers trot past them, waiting patiently for Blaine to find his words.

"He said that we were never together, and that he didn't want this fairy tale ending, and he just, he just made me feel so _stupid." _

"Blaine-"

"I know, I _know, _no one can make me feel stupid. But just the way he was looking at me, like I was some sort of _joke_, and he told me he slept with other guys-"

Santana stopped walking abruptly and Blaine, still attached at the arm with her, got swung around. Santana looked furious.

"He did what? That little-" 

"And then he said that all he wanted from me was a lay and that I wasn't even that good."

Santana felt her blood boil with anger. What on _earth _gave that little asshole permission to do this to Blaine?

"He said I was sloppy," Blaine said, and looked down at his shoes miserably.

Even though she was so close to punching something that rhymed with the word _shirt_ in the face, she suppressed her anger, knowing that she should save it when she confronted Kurt later that day. Santana brought Blaine into a hug, "you are _not _sloppy. Kurt had no right to say those things."

"But he _did!" _Blaine said suddenly, pushing Santana away, to her surprise. "There's obviously something wrong with me! No guy wants to be with me! There's a _reason_ they all leave, Santana!"

He paused for a second, obvious tears welling up in his eyes and he looked at her hopelessly, "like, am I-am I unattractive? Or something?"

Santana just stood there in front of Blaine, astonished at what she was hearing coming out her best friends mouth. Everything Blaine was saying was making her want to punch Kurt _even more, _something she thought wasn't possible.

"No, sugar-"

"Am I _that guy?" _

Santana shook her head grabbing Blaine's hand, but he yanked it away, running it through his messy hair instead.

"Just say it Santana, you already have! I have _no game. _I'm stupid, I don't know how to be like, sexy or whatever, I'm just going to be alone for the rest of my life because _no _guy likes me! I can't even pick up the sleazy guys at the bar! And all of the ones who do stay with me always end up leaving me because I'm not good enough! Because I'm fucking _sloppy!" _Blaine yelled, his chest heaving.

Bikers whizzed past them, one of them dinged their little bike bell, probably because of Blaine's yelling. Santana briefly wondered how much trouble she would get in if she pushed the loser off his bike.

"Listen here, you are not sloppy. And you know what, who cares if you're not the smoothest guy in the world? You are attractive, sweet, and a genuinely _good guy_, and do you know how hard to it is to come across one of those? Very difficult."

Santana reached for Blaine's hand again, "Kurt is an asshole. And you got played, but whatever, it happens to the best of us. We're going to move on, and we're going to find the right man for you. You know who's going to end up alone? Kurt. That's who, because one, he's an inconsiderate bastard who can't keep it in his pants, and two," she brought her finger up to her chin and tapped it in thought, "well, actually reason one covered it all."

Blaine wiped the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes and laughed weakly.

"You are a wonderful person. And I don't know who told you that you weren't sexy, but they obviously need to get their eyes checked, because like I always say, if we were straight I would be _all _up on you." Santana smiled, and Blaine returned it shakily.

Santana looped her arm back through Blaine's and pulled him along their walk, tactfully ignoring the fact that Blaine kept wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry for like, exploding on you five minutes ago." Blaine said sheepishly.

Santana leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder. "Whatever, forget about it." Then she smirked up at him, "and don't think I didn't notice your bad language and excessive use of the word _like_, mister."

Blaine blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Santana looked up at him thoughtfully, "you know, I haven't heard you cuss in _years." _Her head bobbed as Blaine shrugged, watching their steps match in rhythm. "Oh, _whatever," _he said playfully. Santana laughed and gave Blaine's arm a squeeze as they fell into companionable silence.

Pigeons landed from all directions in front of them, and Blaine was constantly slowing down to give them time to move. It was something Santana usually gave Blaine grief over, but she let it slide this time. Even when they almost came to a complete stop just because some stupid bird didn't understand that they were one step away from crushing them.

As for the cussing thing, Santana decided to let that go too. Usually she would tease Blaine mercilessly when he used curse words because it was just so strange to see dirty words come out of Blaine's mouth. He would always blush and look down at his lap as if he expected someone to scold him. It was the funniest and most endearing thing ever.

Blaine kept reaching the arm that wasn't looped with Santana's and brushing his fingertips along the small yellow flowers in the bushes planted all around the trail. When Blaine looked down, you could really see how long and thick his eyelashes were, how the dark hair and pink lips complemented his slightly tanned skin tone perfectly.

Blaine honestly was such a good guy, and Santana really didn't understand how guys could walk all over him and walk away without any feeling of remorse. Or well, enough remorse to either come back or end the relationship nicely. She just didn't get it.

The anger came back full force as she thought of Kurt saying those things to Blaine and how Kurt had cheated on him. 

Needless to say, Santana was going to have some _words_ with Kurt.

OOOOOOOOOO

Santana and Blaine parted ways as soon as they entered the building.

"You going to meet me for lunch?" Blaine asked, pulling on his jacket. Someone was a little over zealous with the air conditioning this morning.

"Yeah, Brit's coming too. We were thinking about that little Italian place?"

"Sound's good, text me when your ready." Blaine said, pulling her in for a tight hug that lasted longer than usual.

Santana watched as Blaine set off for the next floor. She felt a little guilty about not telling Blaine that she was totally going to chew Kurt out today, but she knew that Blaine would try to talk her out of it, so she figured it's best if he didn't know.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurt handed the bag to the young lady, telling her to use the _Sensual Mist _eau de perfume carefully and watched her bounce happily away with her long hair swinging behind her.

The pounding headache that he had woken up with had only gotten worse over the course of the day as he spent more and more time sitting idly in the perfume department, smelling the horrible scent that was all the body mist's, cologne, and eau de perfume in the world all mixed together.

The fact that Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine all day wasn't helping either. Every five minutes Kurt would hear someone that sounded like Blaine or see someone who had dark, curly hair and he would immediately turn his attention from what he was doing to that person, and each time Kurt was sorely disappointed when he discovered that it wasn't actually Blaine.

He was so used to seeing Blaine every hour of every day, and not seeing him felt like he had been taken off a severely addicting drug all at once. However, the one brief look that Kurt got of Blaine that morning only seemed to make things worse.

Kurt had been hiding behind large eyeshadow sample palette, feeling terribly pathetic. He knew that Blaine came in roughly about the same time every day, and he guessed that Blaine would avoid where Kurt was stationed, so Kurt put himself closer to the escalator so Blaine would _have _to pass him.

The plan had worked, and Kurt got a twenty second peek at Blaine as he made his way up the escalator, arm in arm with Santana.

Kurt had sighed as he noticed Blaine was wearing the suit Kurt liked the best, the dark navy one with the grey trim. When Blaine smiled at something Santana had said, Kurt was torn between feeling like a lovesick teenager at the sight of Blaine's smile and feeling horribly depressed, wondering if Blaine had really gotten over him that quick.

Tanya, Kurt's coworker, had shown up then and gave him the strangest look and asked him why he was hiding behind the eyeshadow. Kurt had muttered some lame excuse and hurried away back to where he was stationed, embarrassed that he was caught.

The clock seemed to move faster than usual today.

Quinn had not stopped by in the morning like she said she would. Not that Kurt was expecting her to, she was pretty furious with him and honestly, he would rather spend one lunch alone than have to put up with her glaring at him from across the table for an hour.

When the clock read eleven thirty, Kurt looked up at the sound of heels clicking loudly. He felt the blood drain from his face.

The last person he wanted to see was heading straight towards him.

Santana was positively storming his way, her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her mouth was set in a thin line, her eyes were dark and narrowed right at Kurt. He wondered to himself if it was too late to hide behind the shelves.

"Hey. Hummel!"

Too late.

In an attempt at seeming calm and not like he was about to piss his pants, Kurt turned to her and looked over her shoulder, knowing that if he looked into her eyes he would probably start crying in fear, "you can just leave. Quinn already bitched me out, save your breath." He turned around and started to walk away, hoping and praying that she would just give up and leave, but Santana would have none of that.

"Hey! _Cocksucker_!"

Kurt whipped around, his face flushed with embarrassment. "_Santana, _we are at work! You can't just-"

Santana just squinted her eyes and him and scoffed, "oh, _excuse me,"_ Santana mocked in a high-pitched tone of voice, and Kurt felt himself turn even more red.

"That slur was inappropriate and uncalled for," Kurt said, trying to sound confident as Santana's expression got darker. And her body language wasn't making Kurt feel any better too. She was standing with her hip cocked to the left and her arms crossed across her chest. She wasn't wearing any earrings.

"I think what's inappropriate and _uncalled for_ was the way you treated my best friend like _shit," _Santana said angrily.

Kurt felt a pang of remorse run through his heart and all he wanted to do was go home and cry. And eat chocolate. With Blaine. And watch as many romantic comedies as Blaine wanted.

"Look, I told you. Quinn already bitched me out, you don't have to too." Kurt turned to go again, but before he got anywhere he felt a Santana grab his arm and her nails her digging into his arm and it _hurt._

"Oh, but I do. So look here, _slut_. You have two choices. In the next ten seconds you can tell me why the _fuck _you cheated on Blaine and then why you said those things to him, or two," Santana leaned in closer to Kurt. So close that Kurt could see each individual hair on each of her immaculately plucked eyebrows.

"I cause a public disturbance so absolutely _humiliating _for you, you will wish you'd never been born."

Santana leaned back and recrossed her arm, "take your pick," she said simply, picking at her nails as if she had just asked him the time of day.

Obviously, Kurt chose the first one and jumped into his side of the story, or tried to.

"Uh," Kurt started, not sure how exactly to defend himself when he knew everything he said Santana would most likely jump over the counter and punch him in the face. Santana leaned her hip against the counter, "take your time. It's not like a have my best friend's heart to mend or anything." She said venomously.

"I just, when he said he didn't want me flirting with that guy it just reminded me of my past boyfriends, who uh, I didn't have a very healthy relationship with. It was-"

Santana held her hand up for Kurt to stop, "okay, you can stop right there. The pity card is not gonna work on me."

"It's not the pity card! That's the truth! I just," Kurt ran a hand through his hair agitatedly and struggled to find words. "I just, wanted to make him feel as badly as I did. When he said those things, I felt like I was back with those guys I had dated, who would just say those things and when you so much as look at another guy, it's not good, to put it lightly," Kurt let out a bitter laugh and continued. "So, when he said that I just let out all my anger on him. I said those things they had said to me and Blaine did nothing to stop me, so I guess I just kept going.."

Santana raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "so what I'm getting from this is that all that anger you had from your past relationships, you just let it out on Blaine because he did _nothing to stop you?_ Are you a dumbass? Of course Blaine would do nothing to stop you! The guy cried when my pet bird died. It wasn't even his- anyway." Santana looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. When she tore her eyes away she latched them into Kurt's and said in a low voice. "You are so lucky that you are in a public place because I swear to god, if we weren't I would _cut you_."

Kurt's eyes widened in fear, knowing very much that every word that Santana was saying was most definitely true.

"So, you told Blaine that he was pathetic because you were mad at your exes, and he was just there for you to take your anger out on him. Once again I will point out how that did not help your side of the case in which I decide whether or not to cause you bodily harm. But that doesn't explain why you slept with other men, and call him sloppy."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Santana scoffed, "you're _sorry? _The word _sorry _is not going to take back what you said! It's not going to make Blaine feel any better about himself! You know what, fine. Break up with him, stomp on his heart, _whatever. _But why did you say he was bad in bed? You," she poked Kurt's chest with her nail, "of _all_ people should know how sensitive he is about that stuff!"

Kurt looked down and his own fingers and twisted them nervously. He desperately wanted to tell Santana that he didn't actually sleep with all those men he said he did. That was just a cruel, unplanned lie. It had just _come out, _and Kurt didn't know how to take it back once he said it. And the fact that it was a lie just made it seem worse.

"-so you break his heart and jackhammer it in the ground for good measure, call him sloppy, and then tell him you slept with other men. What the _hell_ kind of man are-"

"I didn't sleep with any of those men." Kurt whispered, not looking up from his hands. Santana stopped mid-rant, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Come again? Not that you need any help with _that," _Santana said sarcastically, chuckling at her own joke.

Kurt decided to ignore that comment.

"I didn't sleep with any other men." Kurt spoke a little louder this time and closed his eyes.

"Okay, why would you lie about that?" Santana asked incredulously, wondering what could possibly go on in this kid's mind. Seriously.

Kurt shook his head and flailed his arms around maniacally, "I don't know! It's just once I started saying these awful things I just couldn't stop! I don't know! It just came out and I-I just said it, okay! But it's not true."

"Why?" Just, why?" Santana kept the anger out of her voice, because, just, _what._

"I was jealous, okay!"

"Oh wha-"

Kurt seemed to burst at the seams, the words coming out and there was no stopped them."I was jealous of Sam! Blaine was always talking about Sam this, and Sam that! I was worried that he was going to leave me for Sam! It was going so good and I thought that I might be in- it was too good to be true- I just, god." Kurt slammed his elbows down on the counter and buried his face in his hands.

"I just, wanted to come out of this relationship okay. For once, I just wanted to be okay!" He exclaimed, pushing the hair that had fallen back off his face.

"But what about Blaine, Kurt. Did he look _okay? _Did you ever think of him?"

"Yes! I did, just," Kurt sighed. "No," he said weakly. "I didn't. And now I do. I have every second since I said those things, I just- when I said those things- I had, you know."

Santana waited with her eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to break his heart before he could break mine."

"That's the most incredibly selfish thing I've ever-"

"_I know_!" Kurt yelled, "stop trying to guilt me! I know what I've done, okay! We all know that I have ruined the best relationship I've ever had in my life, and I would _appreciate_ it if everyone would just stop rubbing it in! You're not the one who has no one left, okay! Just go home to your girlfriend, or go to lunch or go _wherever _just leave me alone!"

With that little outburst Kurt ran around the corner and around Santana, who was standing there dumbstruck. This was not the way she had pictured the conversation going.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hey!"

Blaine and Britney were settled in a booth in the Italian restaurant they had decided on. Santana leaned down and pecked Britney's cheek before taking a seat next to her.

"Are you okay? You look a little weird," Britney asked, patting Santana's knee with her hand.

"Does this have something to do with why you were late meeting us for lunch?" Blaine asked, his eyes peering knowingly over the menu.

He didn't look mad, just curious. Santana knew that even if Blaine said he hadn't wanted her to talk to Kurt, but now that she had, he was going to need to know every single detail.

"I talked to Kurt." Santana said lightly, opening her menu and skimming over it. She ignored the way Blaine was still staring at her over his menu.

"What did he say?"

Santana smiled sadly and Blaine, "I don't think I can tell you." Blaine looked at her slightly puzzled but before he could say anything, Britney, who was somewhat oblivious to the tension between the two, said cheerfully, "Blaine was telling me about how he was going to talk to the manager about the office job!"

Blaine blushed and smiled sheepishly, "yeah, I think I need a change from that store. Finally move up, and I get benefits, so," he added. Britney clapped her hands excitedly and started chatting about all the things he could do once he got there.

"I'm proud of you," Santana said, nudging Blaine's foot with her toe under the table.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurt sat alone at some bistro. They had seated him on the sidewalk like he had asked, hoping that maybe Blaine would walk by him and Kurt would see him.

A few men tried to catch Kurt's eye, but Kurt kept his sight firmly on his lunch. Only when he was finished did he allow himself to lounge back in his chair and take a look at the people on the street and in the restaurant.

The number of attractive guys seemed to have shrunk ever since he had been with Blaine. He remembered when he could have picked up the entire gay population. He used to go to bars and sit on a stool, waiting for men to come to him and buy him drinks. Kurt would get free drinks all night, and in the end he would sleep with whoever his heart desired.

Now the thought of having sex with anyone other than Blaine just made him feel sick. Sometime in the past sleeping with random men was the best deal ever, Kurt had been in love with the no-strings-attached deal. For some strange reason he had thought that that's what made him happy, that he could survive on one-night stands.

But ever since he had woken up in Blaine's arms after a night of, well, sleeping, he knew that nothing else besides that wonderful feeling would satisfy him.

To Kurt's luck, a man with dark wavy hair sat himself down in the table right in front of Kurt, Kurt quickly brought out his wallet and slapped a twenty down on the table, wanting to get the hell out of there.

Kurt passed the man as he was leaving, and Kurt noticed he was _all wrong. _He had Blaine's dark hair, but he didn't have the somewhat bushy eyebrows and his eyes were blue. Kurt felt annoyed when the man smiled at his companion.

The man's smile was _not Blaine's. _He didn't have that wide goofy grin and his eyes didn't crinkle up adorably like Blaine's did.

Kurt shoved his hands into his pockets sadly. He might as well stop by the animal shelter and pick up the twenty-zillion cats now. _I'm never going to find another Blaine._

**A/N: So did anyone switch teams yet? ;) Did everyone like the little fun fact Kurt shared with Santana? I know I liked it ;) Let me know in a review, I'm curious to what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it's like midnight and I have school tomorrow so I can't answer all of your reviews. I am so sorry! I do read each and every one and do a little dance! I love them so much!**

**Just a little heads up, a MONTH HAS PASSED. I mean, I stated it sometime in the chapter, but if you guys are anything like me, who reads things super duper fast and sometimes skips the details. Just don't want anyone to get lost: )**

**And I figured most of you guys were on team Blaine, (I am too, shhhh!) and I love the person who said they were on team Santana, haha. Good team to be on!:D**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt waited behind that eyeshadow pallet every single day for weeks. At first he would come in early, just in case Blaine decided that he was going to ignore Kurt and come in early.

But it seemed that Blaine was determined to keep his daily routine the same, and he walked through the doors at the same time as he always did. Sometimes he would come in with Santana. Sometimes he would come in with his jacket flung over his arm or his shoulder, face flushed. Sometimes he came in in a hurry, walking briskly and trying not to spill his coffee. Everytime Kurt would follow Blaine with his eyes as he disappeared up the escalator.

This became a normal part of Kurt's routine. Everyday he would wake up, realize that he wasn't with Blaine anymore, take a shower, do his hair, not cry, walk to work, watch Blaine go up the escalator, do his job, get lunch with Quinn, listen to Quinn be passive aggressive, go back to work, go home, and do it all again.

It wasn't the best routine, but Kurt got used to it. He told himself that at least he got to see Blaine on a regular basis. He could deal.

Until Blaine stopped coming in.

The first time Blaine missed work Kurt just shrugged it off, assuming that Blaine had a cold or was visiting family or something. But then Blaine didn't show up the next day, or the day after that, then the whole week and Kurt started to worry.

Was Blaine really sick? What could have happened to him to make his miss so many days of work? Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't quit, Blaine loved his job so much.

Then a horrible thought came to Kurt, what if Blaine had quit because of him? What if Blaine couldn't stand being in the same building as Kurt so much that he felt he had to quit?

He had tried to ask Quinn, but she wouldn't give him any information about Blaine at all. When he stopped showing up for work, Kurt had hounded Quinn everyday with questions about Blaine. But all she would say to him was, "if it matters to you so much, why don't you go ask him yourself."

Kurt had shaken his head in exasperation, "as if he would want to see me. I just need to know he's okay."

So that day Kurt made his way up to the lingerie department to find Santana. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but Kurt's overwhelming curiosity and concern kept him from thinking logically.

Santana had been chatting with someone when Kurt arrived. Over the person's shoulder Santana had given Kurt a surprised look, but held up a finger to wait as a sign for him to wait.

Kurt stood awkwardly in the lingerie section, shuffling his feet back and forth and nervously wringing his hands. After what seemed like forever, Santana was finally done with her conversation, and she raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"And what do you want?"

Kurt launched immediately into the questions that had been burning at his mind for the past few days, "where's Blaine? Is he okay? Is he sick?"

Santana shook her head, "no. And it's really none of your business."

"I know, but he's okay, right?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Yeah he's fine."

Kurt sighed, relieved. "Okay good."

Santana gave a small nod and a shrug and was turning to leave when Kurt rushed forward and grabbed her forearm, stopping her from going. Santana whirled around and gave him a warning look that clearly said, "_get your hand off of me."_

Kurt let go of Santana's arm like it was a white-hot iron rod.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Kurt asked, very aware that he was pushing his luck.

"No."

Kurt nodded and turned to go, not at all surprised that she didn't tell him, but this time it was Santana that stopped him from leaving.

"Hey, Hummel," Santana called.

Kurt turned around and braced himself for whatever insult Santana was going to throw at him.

"If your worried about him so much, why haven't you dragged your sorry ass over to his apartment and apologized?"

"Why? He doesn't want to see me." Kurt said, and he received a scathing look from Santana in reply.

"Okay, I've seen you try to hide your scrawny ass behind those eyeshadow things everyday for the past month, and it's getting really pathetic. Look, you guys are both stupid. I know I'm supposed to be hating on you right now, and believe me, there are some very, very bitter feelings toward you right now, but I've been thinking."

Santana set her hand on her hip, and gestured towards Kurt. "You guys were _so_ happy when you were together, and you guys both went and screwed it up. Well, it was mainly your fault, but I'm not going to stand here and try to blame the whole thing on you. Although it was ninety eight percent your fault."

Kurt just shrugged in agreement; it was a true statement.

"Look, you guys are both miserable. Blaine is hiding it well, but he misses you, I know him. And you miss him. Personally, I couldn't care less about your happiness, but Blaine's matters to me. From what I've seen, his happiness is tied to yours."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Santana was pretty much giving him her blessing to go after Blaine and try to repair their relationship after pretty much shattering Blaine's heart.

"Do you think he will even forgive me?" Kurt asked.

Santana crossed her arms, "I don't now. Probably. You know Blaine, he's the nicest person you and I know. Just go and talk to him sometime soon, it's already been a damn month."

Kurt nodded and once again turned to go, but Santana called him back yet again.

"Don't make me regret this, Hummel. If I hear that you said anything even _vaguely _mean to him, I will _ends you."_

As Kurt walked away, Santana sincerely hoped she wouldn't regret saying this. She felt like such a hypocrite, on one hand telling Blaine that he didn't need Kurt, that he would find another man and then going and telling Kurt to go apologize to Blaine so that they can fix this, after all the terrible things Kurt had said to Blaine.

Just after Kurt said those things to Blaine about a month a ago, she was _furious, _ but after her initial anger ebbed away, she just had this feeling that Kurt was right for Blaine. They really had seemed like the perfect couple.

But then again, so had Sam and Blaine. And looked how _that_ ended up. A big huge pile of mess.

She watched as Kurt made his way down the escalator, a smile on his face. Something that hadn't seen the light of day in a long time.

Kurt had always looked so miserable in the mornings when he watched Blaine and her pass in front of him. For awhile Santana found it sickening that the person who had made Blaine so miserable was acting like he was the one who got the short end of the stick.

But then she noticed that it was happening everyday. Even when she wasn't with Blaine, she usually got here before him, and everyday Kurt would be there, just waiting to catch a mere glimpse of Blaine, his expression a mixture of sadness and hope.

Even when Blaine didn't come to work anymore, Kurt was always there.

It bothered her. Kurt seemed truly _sorry._

But on the other hand, what if she was wrong about Kurt? What if Kurt really did play Blaine, and she had pretty much just sent him running back to Blaine to work his magic all over again? What if this time, instead of mending Blaine's broken heart, this time she had broke it?

_Oh God, _Santana thought frantically.

_What did I just do?_

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine had worked so hard to get his life back to normal.

He woke up at the same time he always did, put on a suit and made sure his shoes matched perfectly with whatever style he was wearing, and on the way to work he picked up some coffee and met Santana if she was working that day.

The bed sheets had been changed awhile ago, the Kurt's blue pillow cover had been shoved to the back of Blaine's linen closet, right up next to Sam's pink blanket.

About two weeks after Kurt and Blaine's relationship ended, Blaine had inquired his boss about that job in the office at upper West side, and to his surprise, Blaine's boss had laughed and pushed himself out of his fancy leather chair and walked around his desk to shake Blaine's hand vigorously.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me about that! It's about time boy! Let me get you some paperwork..."

Blaine had watched enthralled as his boss retrieved the paperwork for Blaine, all the while saying things like:

"Oh you'll love it there!" and "I'm so glad you decided to come to your senses! I always knew you would."

A thin manilla folder had been shoved into Blaine's hand. "What am I going to be doing?" Blaine asked, a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be asking that.

The man just looked at Blaine like he was crazy, "son, it's a _design _office! You'll be working with all the designers! I recommended you a long time ago, they needed someone to help with shoes, and I said, 'oh, I know just the person!' But then you shot it down."

Blaine blushed and looked down, but his boss just smiled at him and continued, "You just have this thing for shoes. You know, I get compliments from people all the time asking to give you a raise because you're so helpful and people always say they always find the perfect pair with your help."

He pointed a stubby finger at Blaine, "I believe in you, kid. Don't let me down. Now you start tomorrow, I suggest you go find where the office is, don't be late."

Blaine nodded and smiled widely, "yes, sir!"

As soon as Blaine had his hand on the doorknob to the office, he heard his boss.

"And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Look sharp," he said, winking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and nodded his head.

"Always do."

OOOOOOOOOO

Needless to say, Blaine made sure he was dressed to the nines on his first day of work. He tried to tone done his awkwardness, which surprisingly wasn't all that hard as he remembered it being

Well, he figured that it was a lot easier to be charming to people he wasn't attracted to.

He had a wonderful first day at his new job. He met so many people he had only seen in magazines.

There were models, designers, and people just running all over the place. Assistants making calls and pages, dashing in and out on coffee runs. Designers were trying to dress their models and make adjustments in a minutes notice. Photographers moving lights and cameras; there were flashes everywhere. It was hectic.

And Blaine loved every single minute of it.

However, Blaine wasn't working in that specific area. He was led through the chaos to a much more calm area of the building. Here there were people dressed in business casual, bent over desks with drawing pads on them. Blaine felt a little overdressed in his suit, but he thought he made a good impression when people gave him the necessary up-down with an approving nod.

As Blaine walked out of those doors at five in the afternoon, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter, and the smile on his face seemed genuine, instead of forced.

His life wasn't just only getting back on track, it was getting _better._

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurt went home that afternoon and did some research.

On flowers.

Six months ago, Kurt would have been appalled at the fact that he was looking up the meaning of flowers. He probably would have been hitting some guy up for a booty call.

Kurt clicked on a webpage and read through it's contents. They seemed to have every single flower ever planted. Kurt didn't know half of these flowers. What the hell was a _Euphorbia _anyway?

Then he saw it. _Daffodils. _They were perfect! Kurt smiled as he read the meaning, "_rebirth, new beginnings, associated with wedding anniversary."_

Kurt slammed his computer shut and raced out the door. He quickly made his way over to the florist a few blocks from his house. Kurt shoved open the door with force, nearly giving the poor woman behind the counter a heart attack.

A few minutes later, Kurt strode out the florist armed with Daffodils. On the way to Blaine's apartment he rehearsed in his head what he was going to say to Blaine. Most of it was profound proclamations of his love that he knew would sound ridiculous coming out of his mouth, but he knew he had to try.

However, as soon as he neared Blaine's apartment his steps slowed. What the hell was he doing? Blaine didn't want to see him! Nor was he going to forgive him!

Kurt turned sharply on his heel and started to head home, feeling silly about buying flowers and thinking that Blaine would take him back. If any man had said to Kurt what he had said to Blaine, Kurt would have beaten the living shit out of them.

Verbally of course; Kurt wasn't that much of a fighter.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face Blaine's building. He couldn't pick out the exact window that was Blaine's, but Kurt knew the general area of it. One of those windows was Blaine's, and Kurt wondered what Blaine was doing right now.

If Kurt were to barge in right now would he be interrupting something? Would Blaine be busy, or simply watching the five o'clock news on his television? Either way Kurt knew he had to find out.

He knew that if he didn't find out right now, he would wonder for the rest of his life.

So once again Kurt neared the building, this time actually making it through the door. He smiled at the doorman and waited impatiently for the elevator to open. And when it did, the actual elevator right felt like an _eternity_.

By the time Kurt reached Blaine's door, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. The petals on the flowers were pretty much vibrating and Kurt had never felt more like a loser than he did now.

Kurt closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and knocked on Blaine's door.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine had just gotten home after a very tiring day at work. He had spent the whole day dashing around the entire building looking for a perfect pair of shoes for some photo shoot. After seven hours of being on his feet, all he wanted to do was _sleep._

He had thought that the job would have gotten easier after being there a few weeks, but it had actually gotten harder. His employers learned that he could be trusted and kept putting more and more responsibilities on him. Blaine loved being the go-to man, but this was _exhausting._

A knock came at the door and Blaine groaned. Who could possibly be at his door?

Blaine pushed himself wearily onto his feet, feeling pain shoot up through his tired legs. He made his way over to the door and yanked it open.

His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

Kurt stood there awkwardly, a bunch of yellow daffodils in his hand. Blaine noticed that he looked different. It looked like Kurt held himself differently, he looked shorter. Or maybe he just wasn't holding himself up to his full height.

His hair was styled a little bit differently, instead of slightly coiffed to the side, it was slicked up and straight back. It seemed strange that Kurt could look so different in only a month.

Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt inside his apartment, he wasn't going to be rude. That and he was too tired to slam the door loud enough to be full-on diva style.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said quietly, handing the flowers to Blaine. Kurt's hands were shaking so much a petal from one of the flowers peeled of and fluttered slowly to the ground and landed between them.

Blaine accepted the flowers, but didn't say anything in return. Blaine turned his back to Kurt and set the flowers down on the coffee table, very aware of Kurt's eyes following his every move.

"Do you forgive me? Will you listen to what I-"

"No." Blaine said simply, crossing his arms, relishing in the dumbstruck look on Kurt's face.

"Please- Blaine, let me explain-"

"No!" This time Blaine yelled, feeling anger rise up through his chest. He had no patience for this; he was tired, his feet hurt, his back hurt, he was hungry, and he had to get up early tomorrow.

"Please, Blaine, I understand that-" Kurt begged, but Blaine cut him off.

"No! What? You're _sorry? _You're sorry that you cut me out of your life, that you led me on for _months, _that you called me sloppy? That you went out and had sex with other men? Don't give me that look! If you were sorry, you wouldn't show up at my door a _month _after you broke my heart and beg for forgiveness!"

Blaine's chest was heaving and he felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He could pretty much feel his blood pressure rising with each word.

"People tell me that I need to stand up for myself more,"Blaine pointed a finger at Kurt, "_you _told me I need to stand up for myself more! Well this is me standing up for myself! You _played _me and you're the naïve one if you think I'm going to come crawling back to you!"

Even though Blaine was still breathing heavily, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had wanted, _needed, _to say all this for a long time now. And it felt so good to finally get it out.

Kurt reached forward and tried to grab Blaine's arm, but Blaine yanked it away.

"Blaine- I didn't sleep with any other men-"

Blaine scoffed, "yeah, right. Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"Don't you get it Blaine? There _were_ no other men-" Kurt pleaded with Blaine to understand.

"Stop _lying_, Kurt!" Blaine screamed, he was positively furious. "All you guys think you can just walk all over me, and I let you! Well I'm _done! _All of you pretend to love me, fuck me, and then leave me! It's not fair! And I'm not letting it happen again!"

"I never pretended to love you, Blaine! I still love-!" Kurt sounded pathetic to his own ears. Where had those amazing speeches that Kurt had written in his head go? He couldn't remember anything except how _sorry _he was.

"Stop! Kurt-just. Just go."

Kurt's arms flopped back down to his sides. He didn't know what to do. What _could _he do? Blaine was right, he had waited a whole damn month to get his act together and try to apologize, Of course Blaine wasn't going to believe him.

It felt final. This honestly felt like the end. Their whole relationship was going to end in Blaine's living room, with Kurt standing helpless and at loss of words to say and Blaine looking furious. Before today Kurt always had been struggling to keep hold of this little puzzle piece of hope in his heart. A little piece that said, "_maybe one day we'll be together again._"

Kurt now kept trying to shove the piece of hope back into his heart, but it wouldn't fit back in. Blaine had turned the puzzle, and no matter how hard Kurt tried to shove the piece back in, it _wouldn't fit._

Kurt took the silence as an opportunity to really _look _at Blaine. He was wearing the gold tie, the gold tie that Kurt had loved to wrap his fingers around and lead a giggling Blaine into closets. Black Gucci shoes were tied to his feet, brand new by the looks of them. Kurt noticed that Blaine had let his stubble grow out just the tiniest bit, and it made all the difference in the word. He looked older; more mature.

"I said go." Blaine's voice cut through the tension in the room like a knife.

Kurt tried one more time, "please, Blaine, don't do this-I'll explain, it's really not what-" Kurt lunged forward and tried to grab Blaine's hand again, but Blaine shoved him away. Not hard, but hard enough to make his point.

Blaine walked around Kurt and opened the door, gesturing for Kurt to leave. Kurt walked slowly to the door, feeling as though his feet were numb.

Blaine stood leaning on the door frame, not making eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt stopped right in front of Blaine, "so this is it? We're officially over?"

Blaine scoffed, although it sounded like his heart wasn't behind it. "According to you we were never together." Blaine had meant for it to come out angry and mean, but it ended up sounding sad and sulky.

They were silent for a few seconds. The loudest silence either of them had ever heard.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt asked quietly, he was surprised to hear his own voice. He hadn't really meant to say that out loud.

Blaine's eyes traveled up Kurt's body until he met his eyes. They were the same blue-green eyes that had watched all those movies with Blaine, the same eyes that lit up with excitement when they found out they were seeing _Wicked _on Broadway, the same eyes that crinkled whenever he smiled at something Blaine said.

So Blaine nodded.

Kurt exhaled sharply with the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He reached a hand up and placed in softly on Blaine's cheek. He drew his thumb over Blaine's stubble, feeling the short hairs prickle the pad of his finger.

As Kurt leaned in closer he heard Blaine breath in sharply, and Kurt brought his other hand to cup Blaine's face completely.

Kurt gently pressed his lips onto Blaine's in a closed lip kiss. Kurt saw Blaine shut his eyes, and Kurt followed his lead. Kurt breathed out deeply through his nose and relaxed as he felt Blaine's hands tentatively find Kurt's waist.

Kurt's hands slipped from Blaine's cheeks and he wrapped them around Blaine's neck, caressing the short hairs on the back of Blaine's neck with the tips of his fingers. He took a step forward so that his body was flush with Blaine's.

Kurt felt his heart kick-start with joy as he felt Blaine take the next step and opened his lips and let Kurt's tongue slip inside his mouth. His skin felt on fire as Blaine's hands tightened their hold on Kurt's hips and drew him even closer.

For several minutes they kissed passionately, their heads moving side to side in a desperate attempt to deepen the kiss, to get even _closer _to each other.

It was the best kiss Kurt had ever experienced. He felt as if his feet had been lifted of the ground and he was floating and if he didn't feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, he wouldn't have been surprised if his heart had stopped beating.

A sharp slam of a door down the hall brought both of them back to earth, reminding them that they were in Blaine's doorway sucking each others faces off. Kurt slowly drew his mouth away from Blaine's, his eyes still closed. He didn't want to open them and remember that it was over, that this was the end.

But he didn't have a choice when Blaine said with a cracking voice, "bye, Kurt."

Kurt didn't immediately back away from Blaine. He took his time, slowly unwrapping his arms from Blaine's neck and loosely cupping his jaw for a second. Kurt's hands formed loose fists in Blaine's suit jacket as if to keep him from leaving, and whispered quietly, "I always wanted that happy ending too."

It sounded as if Blaine's breath had caught in his throat, but he didn't say anything. So Kurt removed his hands from Blaine and left. He flinched as he heard Blaine's door shut loudly behind him.

_At least I tried, _thought Kurt miserably. When Kurt stepped out of Blaine's apartment building, the sun was just setting over the tips of buildings, casting a soft glow over the city. It was beautiful, but did not help Kurt's depressed mood in the slightest. In fact, it made it worse.

How can things be so beautiful when everything in Kurt's life had gone wrong?

About four steps away from Kurt's own apartment is when the tears started. He had not cried the entire month he and Blaine had been broken up. That little piece of hope always kept his head level, but the little light at the end of the tunnel had gone out. Kurt was now trapped in the middle, alone and surrounded by suffocating darkness.

**Please oh please don't hurt me! Or Blaine. Or Kurt. Happy endings are coming your way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! I feel like this chapter took forever to get out! I don't know why but I felt like I was just slugging through this chapter! Probably because it's a bit of a filler, sorry guys!**

**And I read each and every one of your reviews and I love them so much!:3**

**Random note: I have started writing a prequel to this, starting when Blaine is in high school and he meets Sam. So it's pretty much a Blaine/Sam fic, I hope enough people are into that :P I'll still write it though, I have to get my Sam fix somehow since he's gone off the show!:(**

**Anywho! Enjoy the chapter! It's most definitely not as depressing as the last few have been! **

Santana had not been surprised at all to be woken up by her shrill ringtone at six thirty the next morning. Without even opening her eyes, she reached an arm over to the bedside table in search of the device. After knocking her small portable radio, house keys, and water bottle onto the floor, her hand finally closed over the cell phone.

"'ello?"

"Kurt came over last night." Blaine began tersely, and Santana felt her heart drop to stomach. Blaine's tone of voice was most definitely _not _happy. The thing she most feared would happen had obviously happened.

"-he just randomly knocked on my door last night, with _flowers. _As if flowers were going to fix everything! And then he tried to apologize to me! After a month! A _month!"_

Santana heard Blaine sigh, and she could picture Blaine setting his head in his hands.

"I really miss being having time to take a trip to Central Park, I need to tell you about this. Are you free tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Santana answered.

"You wanna meet for dinner?"

"Yeah, of course. Text me later about stuff. Love you, sugar."

"Love you too, bye."

Santana slammed the phone back down on her dresser and rubbed her eyes. She flopped her hands down at her sides loudly and sighed. When she turned her head to her left, she found that Britney was very much awake and staring at Santana.

"I just ruined my friends life." Santana stated miserably.

"Shhh, no you didn't. You made it better. Kurt never would of apologized without you telling him too." Britney said softly, cuddling herself closer to Santana and burying her face in Santana's neck.

"Blaine always makes it out with a smile on his face."

_Not this time, _Santana thought to herself bitterly.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So like I said, he had randomly showed up at my door and was all apologizing for things that happened a _month _ago. And I'm like, if you were that sorry, you wouldn't have waited a month, I mean seriously."

Blaine viciously stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork, imagining that Kurt's face embedded on it.

Santana had been silent through Blaine's entire rant. She had been trying to find the opportune moment to tell Blaine that is had been her that had sent Kurt over to Blaine's house to beg for forgiveness.

"_Oh,"_ Blaine started again, setting his fork down. "And then he tried to tell me that he didn't actually sleep with those men! And it's just, why is he still bothering to lie? Why doesn't he just go out and do what he does best apparently: hooking up with_ random_ guys! I just don't understand why he even tried to take that back." Blaine paused for Santana's reaction, expecting her to assist him in verbally taking down Kurt.

Santana didn't say anything and must have had a strange look on her face because Blaine said angrily, "do you actually believe him? Santana!"

"What?" She asked innocently, throwing her hands up in defense. "I do believe that he didn't actually sleep with those men."

Blaine looked at her skeptically, "okay, what could you possibly know about this?"

Santana looked at Blaine guiltily, "you know that one day right after you guys split up?"

Blaine nodded slowly, "yes?"

"Remember I went to talk to Kurt?"

This time Blaine nodded a little bit more impatiently, "yes? Go on!"

"Well, that day he told me that he didn't sleep with anybody except you; he had lied. He said that you made him feel jealous with all the random Sam stuff, and then you got mad at him for flirting with the one-"

"Hey!" Blaine said angrily, "he deserved that-"

"I know! I know, sugar. I never said that he didn't. All I'm saying is that he told me that he never cheated on you and he had ruined the best relationship he had ever had. I think he loved you. Loves, or loved, I'm not sure now, but that's what he said."

Santana looked down at her salad and poked the lettuce around, not looking Blaine in the eye.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because! You were upset, and I didn't want to lay that on you, okay!"

Blaine looked at her in shock, "so when were you planning on telling me this? I just- Santana, this would had been an important little detail that I would have liked to know. And wait a second, one minute you're telling me that I don't need Kurt, even though you knew that he didn't cheat on me? And now, all of the sudden you're on _his _side?"

"No! I am on your side-"

"Then why are you telling me this? Because it _sounds _like you want me to get back together with that jerk! Which is the exact opposite of what you've always been telling me to do!"

"I also might have sent Kurt over to your house to apologize and whatnot." Santana said abruptly, and the immense feeling of guilt and shame sank over her again and this time staining her cheeks a dim red. Blaine stared in disbelief from across the table.

"_What?" _

"He just looked so miserable okay! Like a freaking, beaten _kitten_ or something! He came up to me yesterday and work and asked me if you were okay and why you weren't showing up for work. The kid thought you were on your deathbed!" Santana hadn't meant for this to come out so defensively.

"So?"

"_So, _I told him that he should go apologize in person. And he was all, 'oh, Blaine doesn't want to see me!' and I told him that you missed him too-"

"I do not!" Blaine interjected in defense of himself

"But you do, I know you do! Blaine, you act like you're happy, but I can see right through that, okay? Have you even told your mother that you and Kurt aren't together anymore? Have you heard from Sam? You're not holding it together, you're busying yourself with your new job to keep your mind off of Kurt!"

Blaine shook his head angrily, a warm flush working up his neck and he threw his napkin down next to his plate and slipped out of the booth quickly, heading for the door. "I don't need this, no."

"Blaine!" Santana called out, "Blaine come back! Ugh!" Santana rubbed her temples with her fingertips and took a deep breath.

_One, two..._

Santana caught the eye of their waiter and signaled for him to refill hers and Blaine's drink.

_Three, four, five..._

The waiter came over dutifully with a sweet iced tea jug and filled their glasses to the top.

"Thank you."

_Six, seven, eight..._

Santana took a small sip of her drink, grimacing as she realized that they really took the Sweet Tea here to extreme. She slipped the lemon wedge off of the rim of the glass and squeezed it into the tea.

_Nine, ten..._

As if right on cue, Blaine appearing around the wall of the booth, looking very flushed. He scooted back into the booth across from Santana. "I'm sorry, I just like freaked out. It's-work has been so stressful right now and with Kurt and- I'm sorry." Blaine apologized.

"No," said Santana shaking her head. "It's my fault, and it's your fault, and heaven knows Kurt is not blameless here."

Blaine sighed and folded his napkin back on his lap, shaking his head. He picked up his fork and poked a piece of chicken with the end but set the fork right back down again; the food suddenly didn't look all that appetizing.

"What am I going to do Santana?"

"Whatever you feel is right."

"But I don't know what's right! I know that I should do! I know I shouldn't get back together with him, because there's just no _guarantee, _you know? Besides his word, and his words really hurt. But yesterday when he came over he kissed me, and it was-" Blaine exhaled sharply and leaned back into his booth seat.

"You know, right up until your fight, you and Kurt were _so good_ together. You guys were so much happier! And you know, being with Kurt gave you confidence. Six months ago, Blaine, you would have never stood up for yourself like you did last night, not to mention two minutes ago! The old Blaine would have laid down and took it, but now you're more confident! And I think Kurt gave you that."

Granted, Kurt had taken most of that confidence with a snap of his fingers and the word "_sloppy," _but apparently some of that confidence had stuck around with Blaine.

"Yeah he gave me confidence, sure. But Sam gave me security, and love, and I don't know; _other things! _But you know, he took all those away in less than a minute and Kurt did the same thing. I just don't want anything else taken away from me! Who knows what would happen if I got back together with him again? Who knows what he would take from me next time.."

"You don't know, that's the risk of love-"

"He never said he loved me Santana! All I got out of _our _conversation is that Kurt wanted to fuck me, and once he did, I sucked! And not in the good way! So excuse me if I'm just a little apprehensive about all this!"

Santana was silent as Blaine's words. There was no more that she could say. She could plead for Blaine to take Kurt back at the risk of getting his heart broken once again all she wanted, but she knew that this was ultimately Blaine's choice.

Also, she had never felt so much like a _traitor._

"I just- I miss him so much, Santana." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine. Sugar-"

"I miss him every morning; when I wake up, and when I get dressed and when I'm at work and when I'm at home. I just want him back so much, but I don't want something bad to happen." Blaine's voice cracked and his dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he struggled to keep his breathing even.

"I just don't know what to do," Blaine said breathily. He lifted head head from his hands and looked out the window into the night. "What am I going to do?"

"You have two choices: Kurt has apologized and you could take him back or you could move on."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think I can move on. Not from him, not from Kurt."

"Then you have one choice."

Santana suddenly shook her head and laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry, I'm just such a hypocrite. I'm the worst best friend _ever." _

Blaine shook his head and smiled softly, "no! You're the best friend I've ever had! Even though I am a _little_ pissed at you for sending Kurt to my house so unexpectedly, I forgive you. You always look out for me." He paused, then, "Oh my gosh, I'm having like serious mood swings here." Blaine said, and started fanning his face with his hand, much to Santana's amusement.

"It's Kurt's fault," she said jokingly.

"Ugh! Damn Kurt, makin' me have these mood swings!"

For some reason, Blaine started giggling, but then started laughing loudly as Santana copied him and started fanning herself and said with a high-pitched, strong southern accent, "_I don't know nothing about birthin' no babies!"_

"_What_?" Blaine barely made the word out before laughing uncontrollably. Santana was also in stitches across from him, attempting to make her laughing less obnoxious by covering her mouth. They laughed for what seemed like forever and by the time they had stopped, Blaine's cheeks were burning from smiling so much and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"That made no sense!" Blaine sputtered out, then started laughing again as he thought of the joke.

Santana, who had just stopped laughing too, mentally cursed Blaine for laughing, because his was so _contagious_.She threw her head back, and this time didn't even try to stifle her loud laughter. Santana slammed her hand down on the table loudly and felt tears trickle out of the corner of her eye.

"_Okay!" _Blaine said, placing his hands over his cheeks to get them to stop hurting.

"Okay," Santana repeated.

"Phew, alright, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Blaine asked, pressing his lips together tightly. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would start giggling again.

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes carefully with her fingertips, taking care not to mess up her eye makeup, and she nodded, "I'm good, I'm okay."

"That was not even funny," Blaine pointed out. And Santana nodded her head in agreement. They had no idea what was even remotely funny about Santana's poor _Gone With the Wind _impersonation_._

"This is why you're my best friend," Santana said fondly, reaching across the table to intertwine her fingers with Blaine's. "You laugh at my not funny jokes."

"And you put up with my completely unnecessary drama," said Blaine equally as fondly.

Santana nodded, "we are a match made in heaven."

"Yes we are."

Blaine relaxed in his seat as he felt at least a small amount of tension melt away from his body. This talk with Santana, even though it had been a ten minute roller coaster of emotions, had made him feel so much better.

And to make him feel even better, Blaine watched as Santana reached for the dessert menu that was tucked neatly behind the salt and pepper shakers. Santana raised a single eyebrow at him, "I'm feeling the chocolate lava cake, how 'bout you sugar?"

Important decisions about his love life could wait; chocolate lava cake, however, could not.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurt sat across from Quinn at lunch the next day, looking more dejected than usual. He kept pushing around the salad he had ordered with his fork, not bothering even trying to eat. When he sighed, Quinn looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to start your daily round 'where's Blaine?' questions?" She asked, not as unkindly as she usually sounded. Kurt looked extra miserable today, so she decided that she would take it easy on him.

Kurt shook his head.

"I know where he is. I went to see him last night."

Quinn looked up from her plate quickly, "Oh my god, how did it go." She leaned forward in her seat, this was not a step she had seen Kurt taking. Quinn was convinced that Kurt was going to be mopey and sad forever, and no amount of Quinn's pushing would make him go to Blaine.

Kurt's solemn attitude had really worried her a lot actually, because Blaine (contrary to his own belief) could get a guy with a snap of his fingers, and Kurt would stay in his sad state of mind forever. In the end, Kurt would revert back to his old ways and decide that "oh yeah, I'm hot, let's go sleep with every guy that makes eye contact with me, it will fix _all _my problems!"

That was the reason Quinn refused to tell Kurt that Blaine was fine, he had just gotten a new job down at an office. She had trying to push Kurt into going to see Blaine and apologizing for being a complete asshole. It didn't seem like it was working (not to mention she felt like a total bitch), but apparently it had; although based on Kurts melancholy expression, not with the desired results.

Kurt just shook his head and shrugged. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and he blinked quickly, mentally cursing as his vision blurred. He was _not _going to burst out crying like a pathetic fool in the middle of a restaurant. Stupid emotions.

"Kurt?" Quinn asked carefully, "did you apologize?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just put on his "_I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-it,"_ expression and set his chin in his palm. He felt a headache coming on, and every single damn sound in the restaurant seemed to become ten thousand times louder and he couldn't _think._

"Are you okay?"

Quinn leaned over the table to get a better look at Kurt and attempt at making eye contact with him. Kurt knew what she was doing and buried his face in his hands.

Into his palms, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips together. He took deep breaths just like he was always told, in through the nose and out through the mouth. He wanted to stay like this forever, never having to show his face again. It was a strange feeling.

Kurt had always found hiding behind his palms very soothing; whenever he needed a moment at work or at home or even in a restaurant, he had readily available doors that he could hide behind and collect himself.

His parents said that he had done this as a child too, whenever Kurt didn't get his way he would go sit on the couch and put his face in his hands. Kurt's father told him all the time that he was a stubborn child, but he would not cry. Kurt would merely sit on the couch and sulk with his face pressed firmly into his palms. His parents joked that they worried that he would suffocate himself holding his hands that tightly to his face.

Kurt still held onto this stubbornness; he did not like crying. He wasn't like Blaine, who was so ready to just throw his emotions onto the table without so much as a second thought. Kurt kept it inside, he believed that crying was a sign of weakness. Hell, before Blaine came along, he used to think that emotions in general were a sign of weakness.

That's why Kurt had been a big supporter of the "no-strings-attached" policy. There were no emotions, feelings, or _love, _or whatever; it was just _sex._

Except now, it was more than sex. It was Blaine, it was his heart, it was his _everything._

"Kurt," Quinn pressed on, unsure of what was going through Kurt's head. "Are-are you crying?"

With his face still behind his palms, shook his head firmly. He was _not _crying. He had gotten that out of his system last night. That was he first time he had cried in _years._

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Kurt shook his head again. Quinn sighed and felt like a terrible person as she said,"you know I could call Blaine and just ask him what happened.."

Just as Quinn knew he would, Kurt slowly removed his hands. Quinn calling Blaine was the last thing Kurt wanted right now.

"He didn't even let me apologize," Kurt said sulkily. He cringed at how childlike he sounded, all sad that Blaine hadn't fallen at his feet and professed his love.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't really say a lot, really. Well, except that he was taking people's advice," Kurt scoffed, "_my _advice and he was standing up to people. Standing up to me. I never wanted to make him feel that way, you know? He said that I _played _him, Quinn! I never played him..."

Quinn reached a comforting hand out and placed it on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "I know, I know. You didn't play him-"

"He told me that I was just like Sam. That he let guys in his life and then they all walked out the door and broke his heart, and. Quinn." Kurt looked desperately at her, shaking his head. His eyes were becoming redder and redder by the moment and he could felt his upper lip trembling.

"_I'm_ one of those guys, Quinn. He wasn't talking about _Sam_, or whatever guys he's tried to be with. He was talking about _me. _Because I was the worst! Because I tried to come crawling back like an idiot! I ruined his life, and then made it worse!"

Quinn was shocked. She was frozen in her seat; she had never heard this much about Kurt's feeling's in one sitting in their entire friendship. Kurt was never a heart to heart person, Quinn always had to put together Kurt's life like an intricate jigsaw puzzle. Every once and awhile Quinn would get a tiny piece, and she would file it away to help get a better picture of Kurt's life.

But now, it was all laid out in front of her in a big jumbled mess. And she was just _shocked._

Kurt drew tiny pictures with his fingertip on the greasy table. "You know I lied about sleeping with those men, right?" He asked quietly.

Quinn nodded, "I figured that piece out for myself. But why did you lie?"

The question didn't need to be asked though. She knew exactly why Kurt said those things to Blaine. Kurt always kept his feelings inside, just stuffing more and more emotions and memories into his mind in heart. With the pressure of the Sam's reappearance and the inevitable fact that Kurt was in love, she knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt's heart erupted like a fiery volcano, spilling out hot lava and dark smoke into the air.

She had just thought that maybe Kurt would be able to handle it with Blaine at his side. But from what she was told, Blaine had confronted Kurt about flirting with a guy; and right when that detail was told to her she knew what had happened.

Kurt used to date bigger guys. They were polite and courteous to her when they crossed paths, but they were very possessive of Kurt. If another guy would give Kurt the _look, _a strong hand would find its way onto Kurt's arm. She remembered going out with Kurt and his boyfriends, they always seemed to have a strong grip on Kurt, physically. For awhile she had been terrified that they were physically abusive to him, but when she confronted Kurt about this, Kurt reassured her that they were just possessive.

So when Blaine got upset that Kurt was all over another guy, Kurt went into defensive mode; something he hadn't been able to do with his old boyfriends. Quinn thought that Kurt was secretly terrified of these men, because honestly, the guys he dated were kind of scary. And Quinn just remembered watching Kurt go home with these guys and she hoped and prayed that Kurt would keep his witty remarks to himself because they could do some serious _damage _to Kurt. Because Kurt had the hurtful words and comments, but he had no brawn whatsoever and could not defend himself if one of his boyfriends got mad and decided to take their anger out on him.

Even though it was wrong, and Kurt should have had his thoughts in check before letting those horrible things come spilling out his mouth, she understood. Kurt had been hurt, and he was protecting himself, albeit in the worst way possible; at Blaine's expense. Usually after a fight Kurt would leave his boyfriend and go back to his old apartment (he never _really_ moved in with them) and continue as if nothing really happened.

Except in this case, Blaine _wasn't _the possessive boyfriend that held onto Kurt's arm at all times, he wasn't stifling and mean, and he wasn't someone who saw Kurt as only something to be admired in the bedroom.

He was _Blaine. _And now Kurt was learning the consequences of his rash actions; Kurt couldn't just go back to his apartment and go find another boyfriend.

"I don't _know. _It just came spilling out and I didn't know how to_ stop, _and I really don't want to talk about it now. I just don't know what to do.." Kurt said. "How am I supposed to go back to the way things were? I can't- I can't picture my life without him."

"You tried, Kurt. And that all that matters," Quinn said sympathetically, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, you don't understand! There's no one like Blaine. Trust me, I've been looking. But they've all been wrong! I know I sound like a teenage girl or whatever, but I don't think-" Kurt paused. "I am in love with Blaine and I don't think I can ever love another man like I do Blaine."

Kurt set his hands on the table and let out a deep breath through his mouth, looking relieved that he had gotten that off his chest and he no longer felt like it was some big secret hanging over his life. Even though he figured that it was pretty obvious that he was (and had been for a very long time) head over heels for Blaine.

"You know, Blaine used to refer to you as his _forever." _Quinn said casually, taking a sip out of her straw.

"Don't tell me those things," Kurt pleaded. Those really were things we would prefer not to know.

"Kurt, what's the definition of _forever?"_ Quinn asked innocently.

Kurt shook his head. He knew what she was trying to do and he was not going to play along with whatever fantasy Quinn had played out in her head.

"Kurt." Quinn tried again, "whats the definition of forever?"

"Quinn, stop. I know what you're trying to do." Kurt said exasperatedly

So Quinn took a different approach.

"Did you sleep with those men?"

Kurt looked at her funny, "nooo. Of course not."

"Did you make a dumb mistake?"

"Yes."

"Do you lo-"

Kurt cut her off, "Quinn, please just stop it."

"Fine. But let me say this. You guys were in love. You might not have realized it, but boy was it obvious to everyone around you. Love like that doesn't disappear that fast, okay? You're miserable, and from what I've heard, so is Blaine. Try again! And again! If you feel like Blaine is worth fighting for, then fight for him! Kurt."

Kurt looked up from his hands that were folded on his lap.

"Everybody makes mistakes. You just might have made a slightly bigger one than most of us, seeing that you pretty much bashed Blaine's heart into the ground and then brought up and confirmed all of his biggest insecurities-"

"Quinn!" Kurt said sharply, "uh, not helping!"

"Oh, sorry. But what I was trying to say is that you made a bigger mistake than most people. So your apology is going to have to be even bigger than normal."

Kurt shook his head, "Quinn, I don't think you understood the moral of my story. Blaine doesn't want me in his life! He's over me, and he needs- and he _wants _to move on!"

"So? Then try!" Quinn countered back, and when Kurt started to interrupt her with his sputtering of, "I have! I tried last night-" Quinn just talked over him. "No you didn't. You tried once and you didn't even get to apologize to him! Here, think of it this way: now you guys are even."

Kurt just looked confused, "what on earth are you talking about? How are we _even?_"

"That day when you and Blaine broke up you know that he was going to take you out to lunch and say sorry for being such a jerk to you for the past few days?"

Kurt just shook his head with his mouth slightly open. He had been very unaware of that fact, and he felt even more like a terrible person. If that was even possible. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you tried to say sorry for being a jerk and Blaine interrupted you! So, now the playing field is level. Go try again."

Kurt just looked at her."You are so crazy. That doesn't make any sense!"

Quinn just nodded and shrugged innocently. "So? Does love make sense?"

"Blaine doesn't love me," Kurt stated, "Blaine loves shoes."

"And what do you love?" Quinn asked.

"I love Blaine." Kurt answered quite simply.

**Yaaay! Sort of happy ending? Tell me what you think in a review if you want, I love reading them:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this isn't a chapter notice and I apologize! It's just that two or three people have come to me and said that Kurt is wildly out of character (which I agree with) and it would be better if I published this to FictionPress, which I think is the sister-site to FanFiction, right? **

**I just wanted to ask for opinions as if this was a smart move, because I want my story to be categorized correctly but, I don't really now anything about that site and I'm not really sure about their Glee fanbase. (Even though some characters in For the love of Shoes are different, it is still a _Glee based _story.) I also know about Scarves and Coffee, but I don't go on there that often, would it fit better on that website?**

**So I guess just shoot me a message or maybe a review, I do have a tumblr: .com, which I check pretty often. You guys don't have to, but this is an issue that has come to me more than once and I don't want to mislead people!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, they all make me so happy:3**

**Oh! And, the people who have constructive criticism or don't like the story, you don't have to go anon! I promise I won't like, yell at you in text-form, haha. I actually want to message some of you back to help me get better, but then I get all sad when I can't click "reply" :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I just want to thank ALL of you for not beating me with a stick when I over-reacted about that OOC thing. I don't know why, but I sort of freaked out when I read that, because I didn't want to be posting something I shouldn't. And I did look around on FanFiction (I don't really read much fic) and was unpleasantly surprised. There were so many fics that change Kurt and Blaine's personality entirely and I was like, "what's wrong with my characters?" Ah! It sort of bothered me. Anyway, I just want to thank you all again I love you all so much and oh my gosh, I can't get over how awesome you all are! **

**I also had no idea that so many people actually read this story, it was just, wow. And I just love you all so much and I may be getting emotional but whatever. Oh! And this was actually going to be another depressing chapter but I erased ALL and rewrote it as a happy one! All the Brittana fans will be happy!**

**Ah I just love you all:3 Oh! And two people that I messaged have special permission to punch me in the face because I was supposed to get this out of thanksgiving, but then I rewrote it. Four times. It was, yeah. I couldn't get myself happy with it..but I like it now! I hope you guys do too!**

**Long story short- I am ridiculous. Okay I'm done- ENJOY! **

Even though it seemed like Blaine's life had once again imploded into tiny pieces and scattered all over New York City, curiously enough, it actually hadn't.

It was really a strange feeling. Days just seemed to fly by without any real meaning to them. They were just numbers on a calendar, days of a week. And Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Mostly he just tried not to think about it. He threw himself into his work and quickly found himself the first one to arrive and last to leave. The higher-uppers were quite impressed with his dedication to his work and within weeks of working there he found himself promoted.

And with this promotion, he found himself with a much more hefty paycheck than he was used to. And after the first paycheck after his promotion, Blaine had stood dumbfounded in the kitchen, wondering what on _earth_ he did at work to deserve this much money.

For a brief moment he once again considered moving; this time around he actually had the money. He could just pack up all his stuff, throw it in a cab and forget all the things that had happened in this small apartment, but once again, something stopped him. So much had happened in this small space that he couldn't bear to leave it.

He wanted a fresh start, but he didn't have the will the leave the past behind. He was still clutching desperately at the memories.

_Maybe I should see a psychic or something, _Blaine mused to himself. _Or a magic eight ball. Something to make this decisions for me._

But Blaine just pushed all these thoughts to the back of his mind and hailed a taxi; a new commodity Blaine had allowed himself to enjoy now that he had some extra money. He hated riding the subway, and his apartment was a good distance from his workplace, so taking a cab was like heaven.

Blaine settled back into the soft fake-leather seats of the cab as he told the driver his address.

He could get used to this.

OOOOOOOOOO

The boring, repetitive days that Blaine had recently become accustomed to were soon over.

Blaine would never forget June 29th. It was probably the most eventful day he had had in _years. _And now that Blaine thought about it, maybe he needed to get out more if that day was the most exciting

However, it hadn't started out all that special.

Blaine got up at his usual time and went through his routine. Take a shower, brush his teeth, choose a suit and appropriate tie. But maybe Blaine should have seen his eventful day coming, as he had chosen the blue paisley tie. It seemed silly, but stuff (both good and bad) always seemed to happen while the blue paisley tie was looped around his neck.

Work was the same. Blaine was dashing through the corridors of the building as sophisticated as he could, which was a hard task to manage, when you have a stack of papers, a pair of shoes, and more recently, a camera.

They were doing a wedding shoot, and it was beautiful. The models they brought in were healthy and glowing, and Blaine had been pleasantly surprised to learn that they were actual brides who had been selected to be in this photoshoot.

So today, as well as earlier this week, when they started, Blaine had found himself at work forty-five minutes earlier than he was supposed to; clocking in with the personal assistants and the secretary's.

He had to make sure that everything was _perfect _for these brides. Blaine had worked with the designers and models to make sure everything fit wonderfully, making sure the brides were comfortable and satisfied. The designers probably got very annoyed at Blaine, because he was always there, so Blaine may have brought in breakfast a couple of times to appease them.

There was nothing like a little bribery.

Blaine loved the dresses and the veils, but what Blaine was loving the most was the _shoes. _There was no better feeling then to find the perfect pair of heels to match an ivory white wedding dress. Blaine lived for the little gasp the brides would make when Blaine would peel open the lid to the shoe box, revealing pristine heels in just the right size.

Once the pretty brunette bride started tearing up when Blaine brought out a pair of classic, white heels with a rounded toe. She had taken one look at the shoe and immediately the tears started welling up in her eyes, and the make-up crew were there in a heartbeat with foundation and concealer.

"They look just like the ones my mother wore,_" _she was cried, fanning herself with newly manicured hand. She had reached over the make-up crew and given Blaine a shaky hug, pressing a sweet kiss into his cheek. "they're _beautiful."_

Blaine had been on cloud nine the whole day, watching as the brides posed in various places. By the window, and on a couch, with flower petals scattered around them. There was something special about this photoshoot. Blaine had been to many in the time he had been working here, but they weren't as, well, _festive._

But as soon as Blaine left the building for lunch, heading for a small bistro two buildings down from his work, his day took a turn. Not for the better or for the worse, it just, changed.

He had ordered his sandwich and was walking back, planning on eating with a few other employees, when his phone rang. Carefully balancing his sandwich and drink in one hand, he picked his phone out his his pants pocket, and without looking at the caller ID, pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Blaine!"

Blaine smiled to himself, and sat down on the bench outside his building, setting his food down beside him.

"Sam! Wow, hi! How are you!"

There was some rustling on Sam's end, and then, "I'm fine. But we should talk about you."

"Okay," Blaine said, a little confused.

"Yeah, so what's up? Tell me everything."

Blaine thought for a moment, then decided he would start with the good news. "Okay, so you know how the manager guy had been getting after me to take that job at the office?"

"Yes?"

"Weeell," Blaine paused for dramatic effect, "I took it!"

Sam laughed on the other end, "I knew you would take it! It was a matter of time. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you, Blaine."

"Thanks, Sam." There was more noises coming from Sam's end, and Blaine desperately wanted to ask what was happening overseas with Sam, but Blaine knew better than to ask, knowing that Sam obviously didn't want to talk about that.

"So how are things going with that Kurt guy?" Sam asked, his voice was curious, but Blaine couldn't find a deeper meaning, like if he was jealous-curious, or just- curious.

"Well," Blaine started, his fingers playing the buttons of his suit. "We sort of broke up."

"What? Why? Last time we talked you were like, in love with the guy."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "yeah. Well, things went downhill really fast." _After you called, _Blaine didn't say.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

So Blaine launched readily into his story. It felt really good, telling someone all of this. He had Santana to talk to, yes, but Blaine tried to stay away from the Kurt subject with her, still not one-hundred percent forgiving her for withholding choice information and sending Kurt to his house without so much as a warning.

Sam was a good listener, and never interrupted Blaine while he was talking his ear off. He "mhm'd" and "really? No way!" at the correct time, but other than that, he let Blaine get everything off his chest. It felt good for Sam too, who was sitting on his cot with his eyes closed, and it seemed like it was two years ago, and him and Blaine were sitting on that torn up couch in the living room, while Blaine vented about his day.

"..so yeah, now I have dying flowers in my foyer that I still need to throw out, and it really sort of sucks. But other than that whole situation, I'm actually kind of happy right now. We're doing this bridal shoot at work-"

And then Sam smiled to himself as Blaine talked continuously about the wedding photoshoot at his workplace.

"-and that's it. My boring yet sometimes full of unnecessary drama life."

"Well, I was entertained."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed to himself, "well, at least the situation was good for that."

"I think," Sam paused. He briefly wondered whether what he was about to say was overstepping, but then Sam realized that he had crossed the line when he called Blaine up in the first place. What had he got to lose?

"What?"

"You and Kurt will get back together."

"Uh, why do you think that?" Blaine asked, very taken aback.

"Because I just have this feeling. Anyway, I got to go. There's like, two minutes left on this phone or whatever-"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed, "I just talked at you for like, half an hour, wow. And before you go, I have one more question."

"Ask away."

"Are you coming home for the holidays?" Blaine asked, and for some reason a blush crept up his neck and covered his cheeks in warmth.

"Nope."

"Why not."

Sam laughed bitterly, "because my family doesn't want me home. That's why."

The line went silent for a second. Blaine really had no idea what to say to that; he had never had the problem of an unaccepting family like Sam's.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

"No, no. It's fine. And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Blaine sighed and leaned back into the bench, "I love you too."

Blaine waited until the line went silent before he slid the phone into his pocket. For a few seconds he had sat there, staring up at the buildings. _It looks they're part of the sky, _Blaine mused to himself. _I guess they do call them skyscrapers. Hm._

Then he pushed himself off the bench, gathering his now cold sandwich into his arms and pushing the door open with his shoulder.

Those brides weren't going to clothe themselves.

OOOOOOOOOO

And then to add to his eventful day, Blaine had thought he had got robbed.

He had walked out the the elevator, thinking about how comfortable his couch was and how he couldn't wait until his butt made contact with it, but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

His door was cracked open, a thin sliver of light peeking out. Blaine suddenly felt cold and his stomach clenched up tight. Blaine swallowed thickly and against his better judgment, stepped forward as quietly as he could. He slowly pushed open the door with the tip of his finger, and stepped inside, reaching for the umbrella stashed on a hook right beside the door.

Armed with a green and yellow checked umbrella, Blaine tip-toed across the corner, the umbrella in his hands shaking slightly.

Then he heard a scream.

Blaine responded with a scream twice as loud and he dropped the umbrella.

Santana was running from the kitchen, the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen on her face. She took a running jump and wrapped her legs around Blaine's waist, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

"Oh my _god, _Santana! I thought you were a robber!" Blaine exclaimed breathlessly, setting Santana back on her feet.

"Oh is that why you had that umbrella? Nice weapon, sugar," Santana teased. Then she grabbed Blaine's hands and started jumping up and down, yelling "guess what? Guess what? _Guess what?" _

Blaine started jumping up and down with her, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't kn-"

"_Brittany and I are getting married!" _Santana yelled, letting go of Blaine's hands and throwing her arms once again around Blaine's neck. She was shaking with happiness.

Blaine yelled, "_Oh my god!" _He unwrapped Santana from his neck and grabbed her hand, inspecting the ring on the finger. It was very simple, a slim gold band with a single, round diamond right in the middle.

"Oh, Santana! It's perfect!"

Santana smiled, tears were now forming in her eyes and she quickly brought her hand up to wipe her eyes. "I know! I just," she spun around before plopping herself down on the couch. "I just don't _believe it." _

Blaine sat down beside her, taking her hands in his own. "You guys deserve this."

Santana started tearing up again, and she flipped her hands in Blaine's so that she could see her ring.

"I have one more thing to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my man of honor?"

Blaine laughed and squeezed Santana's hands. "_Yes, _of course I will!" Then a thought suddenly came to Blaine, and he gasped before he leapt up from the couch and ran to his room, leaving Santana looking confused on the couch.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" She called, wondering where he had gone.

"Just a second!" Came Blaine's muffled reply.

Blaine reappeared around the corner, carrying what seemed to be a shoebox in his arms.

"Blaine, that is not- where did you get those? Do you have a stash of women's wedding shoes in your closet?"

"_No," _Blaine sat down on the floor with his legs crossed in front of Santana. "We're doing this bridal photoshoot at work, and well, they didn't really need to these shoes-"

"So you took them home?" Santana finished for him. She shook her head exasperatedly, "Oh, Blaine. You know you can't where these on a normal basis? Why are they-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Blaine muttered, but he was smiling; he couldn't wait to see Santana's face when he opened the box.

And shut up Santana did. When Blaine opened the lid to the box, he heard the customary unbelieving _gasp, _and then the "Oh, they're _beautiful."_

Santana made grabby hands for the shoes. Blaine laughed and handed her the box, taking a mental picture of Santana's facial expression of pure bliss. She turned them around in her hands delicately, exclaiming over and over, "they're _beautiful."_

The shoes were the customary white, with a high heel and a platform that was embellished with rhinestones. The material was soft as silk, but more durable and shiny.

"They're _Prada," _Blaine corrected playfully. He reached up for the shoes, taking them from Santana. Then he carefully slipped off the flats that Santana currently had on, setting them beside her feet.

He slipped on the white heels on at a time; they were a bit big, but Blaine could fix that.

Blaine looked up at Santana with a grin on his face. "Do you feel like a bride?"

Santana nodded her head shakily before bursting out crying. "Oh my god, Blaine. You are my best friend _ever," _she said through tears; Blaine could barely understand her.

Blaine picked himself up from the floor and sat back down beside Santana on the couch, wrapping his arms around her shaking body, holding her close, and whispering into her ear, "you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next few weeks Blaine threw himself into wedding planning. When he wasn't sleeping, working, or eating, Blaine was always doing _something _for the wedding. He was picking up flowers, tasting cake, or making sure table clothes matched the chairs.

It was hard work and very tiring, but Blaine loved every single hour, minute, and second of it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Quinn spotted Kurt at his station behind the counter.

She walked up to him, slamming her hand on the counter sharply, laughing when Kurt jumped about five feet in the air. He turned around with a scowl on his face, "so not funny, Quinn!"

Quinn just laughed again, "I thought it was funny! Anyway," she slipped her purse from her shoulder and set it on the counter. "I have something that might interest you."

Kurt sighed and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Doubt it," he said gloomily. Quinn stopped digging through her purse and looked up into Kurt's miserable face. The past few weeks that's all Quinn saw; she hadn't seen him smile in what seemed like forever. And she hoped to change this once her delivered the exciting news to him.

But before Quinn did this, she walked around the corner and stretched her arms out, beckoning Kurt for a hug.

With the faint trace of a smile Kurt returned the gesture, burying his face into Quinn's shoulder.

But as soon as Quinn wrapped her arms around Kurt, she smelled something.

_No, _she thought. _He wouldn't._

She gently pushed Kurt away, "you smell different."

Kurt just shook his head and turned away from her. "So? How do I smell different?" He was squirming guiltily, and Quinn's fears were confirmed.

"You started smoking again didn't you," she accused, grabbed Kurt's arms so that he was facing her. "After all that Blaine did for you? You were doing so well! You stopped for like, three months!" Quinn stopped, she knew that whatever she said wouldn't make a difference; it never had before.

The only person Kurt had listened to when it came to his disgusting habit was Blaine. Blaine had talked to Kurt once about his habit, and the next day, Kurt was completely ready to give up smoking for good. (Quinn was dumbfounded, after all those years of hounding Kurt about his habit, and it took Blaine one night. _One night.) _Blaine had then put up with Kurt's grumpy attitude for weeks while Kurt adjusted, but he never gave up.

Right now, Quinn was highly annoyed that Kurt was going to give up all they went through. But, she decided that it wasn't her business. Kurt could was an adult, he could do whatever he wanted to do. But this didn't stop Quinn from being a bit short with Kurt.

She found the wedding invitation and thrust it at Kurt, "read this. You're coming as my date, and I'm taking Beth with us also."

Kurt warily took the gold-embellished card. He opened it up to where it said, "_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Santana Lopez and Britney Pierce."_

Kurt looked up at Quinn in alarm. "You cannot expect me to go," he stuffed the invitation back into Quinn's purse. "You know that Santana nor Blaine, who will more than likely be there, will not want me there!"

But Quinn was one step ahead of Kurt; she knew he was going to say this. "I already asked Santana about bringing you and she is perfectly fine with it, as long as you don't make a scene or whatever."

Kurt still shook his head, "this is a bad idea."

"No, it's not. It's a celebration of love, and since we have been invited-" ("_you _have been invited," Kurt mumbled) "-we will go to send our best wishes to Santana and her fiance, got it?"

Kurt nodded, "well, it's not like I have a choice, do I?"

Quinn smiled cheerfully, "nope! I'll give you more details later- oh! Here's one now, Blaine is best man-" she paused, "-or well, man of honor. See you at lunch!" With that, she shouldered her purse and walked over to the escalator.

Kurt couldn't deny that a part of him was excited to see Blaine, but he knew that Blaine would not be happy to see him. What if he ruined the wedding by showing up? Didn't Quinn think of that? Inviting your best friends ex to a party was never a good idea.

But, knowing Quinn, Kurt really didn't have a choice.

**Okay, I know the part with Santana and Blaine was over the top cheesy, but I couldn't help it! And once again, I hope you all forgive me for being stupid! And for taking SO long for getting this chapter out! The next one will not have a month wait and then me being stupid! Oh, and I hope all my American readers had a wonderful thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo! Finally! Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all so much :3 this is the first part of the wedding- I couldn't fit the whole thing in because it would have been like, twenty pages lol. **

**Enjoy!**

The wedding planning had been going smoothly.

And that was what was worrying Blaine the most.

As soon as Blaine he had taken charge of Britney and Santana's wedding planning, he immediately consulted the brides at his work as well as the married women. He even called his mother, and eventually his sister instead, after his mother tried talking him into letting his Uncle Mario DJ the wedding.

Blaine didn't like his Uncle Mario much, and he shuddered to think about what his uncle would say if he asked him to DJ a same-sex wedding.

The one thing all the women had in common was _The Disaster._ There was one in every wedding. It was apparently completely unavoidable, and the types of disasters ranged from little, trivial matters such as the steak dinner being overcooked to a more distressing one, such as a stained dress, and, of course, being left at the altar.

But so far in Blaine's wedding planning, there had been no problems. None. And Blaine was double, _triple, _checking all the minute details, making sure everything was going to run exactly as planned. He called back the bakery once a week to see how the cake was going, went to all the dress fittings and made sure everything fit just right; the back zipped and buttoned up and made sure the veil matched perfectly.

And then their _Disaster _happened.

It was about a week from the wedding, and Blaine had just gotten home and was sitting at his kitchen table, reviewing the menus and table decorations when he got a text. When he took out his phone, he was surprised to see it was from Britney. It's not that she and Blaine didn't talk, its just that Britney was more of a call person, she didn't like texting much.

So, naturally, Blaine was a little nervous to open the text- and apparently for good reason, as it read:

_From: Britney_

_you need to get over here. now. _

Blaine quickly shoved the papers and pictures into his "_Food" _folder and dashed out the door. He knew this was going to happen. He hailed a cab and almost threw himself in, probably startling the poor driver half to death. He rattled off Santana and Britney's address.

All the way there, Blaine was running through his mind the disasters all the women had told him about. Most of them were trivial, and should be described more as "mishaps" but some of the stories made Blaine shudder in horror.

"_On my wedding day, _the _day of the wedding, my dress doesn't zip up!"_

"_Oh you think that's bad, my husband drops the ring while we're standing there at the altar! It took us ten minutes to find it! It had rolled under the seats..."_

"_Wow, my problem was just tiny compared to those! Mine was small, the chef that was catering our dinner decided that he didn't have enough food to serve all of us, so half of our guests had to eat appetizers for dinner.."_

Blaine was just hoping and praying that maybe the cake icing was the wrong color, or maybe dress was made too small. _Please be the wrong color icing, _Blaine frantically thought, he could fix that in a heartbeat.

Blaine hurriedly payed the cab driver and ran through the lobby of Santana and Britney's apartment complex. He waited impatiently for the elevator, tapping his toe agitatedly.

When he reached the door he pushed it open without knocking, "Hello?" he called out. The entrance was dark, a thin ray of light coming from the kitchen

"In here," said Britney, who was sitting in a kitchen chair with Santana perched on her lap, her face buried in Britney's neck, her own shoulders shaking with was Blaine immediately recognized as sobs. Blaine felt his heart drop to his feet; he had only seen Santana cry once, when her aunt died. She cried only when she felt it was absolutely necessary.

"What's wrong?" Blaine closed the door behind him and half jogged into the kitchen, asking again,this time more urgently, "what's wrong?" Britney just looked at Blaine with hopeless eyes, and just shook her head, not wanting to say it out loud. She looked pointedly down at Santana.

Blaine bent down to their level and petted Santana's hair, "Santana? What's wrong?"

Santana shook her head, and through wet tears she sobbed out, "they're not coming!"

Confused, Blaine shook his head, "no, no, everyone RSVP'd! Or at least everyone we talked about! Remember we went through the invitations! Except you said-"

_Oh no. _

Blaine's blood ran cold- and at once he knew what had happened.

A few weeks ago, when he and Santana had sat down to write the invitations, Santana had insisted on sending the invitations to her parents herself, she said she didn't want it to come as a total surprise to them, and she had written a special note inside of theirs. Blaine just nodded and addressed the separate invitations to Britney's parents, who were very aware of her and Santana's relationship and responded immediately.

Britney lifted Santana off her lap very carefully and slid past Blaine with a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate." Britney moved herself from the chair and went to the cabinet to find the hot chocolate packets; she didn't care that it was warm outside, hot chocolate could fix _anything._

Before Santana had laid her head in her hands, giving Blaine a view of her tear-streaked face. Her mascara had clumped her eyelashes together and dark eyeliner smudged under her eyes, giving her a ghastly look. Blaine moved and sat across from her at the table, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head, "it's not your fault. It's my fault, I should have told them. Not have made it such a surprise- I just thought-"

"It's not your fault either, Santana." He paused, he wanted to ask if he should change anything, if she wanted to call off the wedding, but he knew that wouldn't happen. There would still be a wedding surely, but the last thing he wanted was the event to be a horrible reminder to Santana about her parents not accepting her for who she was.

After a brief moment of silence throughout the kitchen, Santana shook her head again and said, "who's going to walk me down the aisle? My dad-" She stopped, placing a hand over her mouth. There were tears forming at the corners of her eyes, and Blaine just wanted to stop them. Or maybe just punch Santana's parents in the face, but that didn't seem like a good idea right now, so-

"He's not going to be there," Santana looked at Britney, a desperate look in her eyes, "we decided that we were both going to walk down the aisle- remember? We said-"

Blaine didn't even think before he blurted out, "I will."

Santana just stared at him. Her hand moved from her mouth and she set it flat on the table.

"I will walk you down the aisle," he repeated.

From behind them where she was stirring the pot of hot chocolate, Britney turned around. "Blaine!" She quickly abandoned her station and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "Okay-" Blaine said, choked, "Britney"

Britney released Blaine, but not by much. She kept her arms around his neck and turned to Santana, "I think it's a great idea! It doesn't have to be your father walking you down the aisle, right? Blaine's the best guy we know!"

Santana's face was unreadable, but her first thought that maybe that wasn't a good idea, but the smile on Britney's face and Blaine's (still currently being smothered by Britney) must have changed her mind, because a small disbelieving smile started to emerge on her face.

"Really? You would do that?"

Blaine nodded, "why wouldn't I?"

"So it's decided!" Britney said excitedly. "Now who want's hot chocolate?"

Blaine laughed and nodded, and looked at Santana. She was smiling, but it didn't look right. It was forced, the corners of her lips were still quivering and her eyes continued to water. But there was nothing really Blaine could do to make it better besides say "_I'm sorry."_

OOOOOOOOOO

The day of the wedding, Blaine was frantic. He was running back and forth Santana and Britney's room, (as they were not supposed to see each other right before the wedding) making sure that everything was perfect.

He had just left Britney's room, leaving the blonde in the capable hands of the many women of the Pierce family, plus Allen.

To the wedding Blaine had brought his friend Al;en from work. He and Blaine had worked together in the bridal photoshoot and became fast friends- they found they could both talk hours and hours about shoes. Just _shoes. _

Allen had been thrilled to learn that Blaine's best friend was getting married, and Blaine felt that it was his duty to bring Allen along. He also didn't want to show up alone- not that he felt like he was pressured to bring a date, but he didn't want to be alone for the night while Britney and Santana were doing their thing.

And bringing him along turned out to be a very smart choice, as Allen turned out to be very helpful. He had taken over getting Britney ready, (fitting in along with Britney's mother and sister, who were all fretting over their girl) and was acting as Blaine's assistant.

Blaine had hidden inside Santana's room, watching as she worried picked at her hair, which was pulled up in an elegant up-do with some dark curls pinned up and some falling artfully down her neck. Her dress had already been zippered up by Blaine earlier that morning, the straps pinned in the back so they stayed draped beautifully on her shoulders.

Santana stopped fidgeting with her hair and simply stared in the mirror. She seemed to have not noticed that Blaine had walked into the room.

She just started squarely into the mirror, her arms folded loosely across her stomach. It seemed like time stood still, nothing was moving. The air stopped moving around them, the sunlight streaming through the windows suddenly became stifling, and Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe in fear of ruining the moment.

He would have given everything to have a camera at that moment. He desperately wanted to capture Santana's beauty and the beauty of the room and her reflection. Her dress, her make-up, her veil. It was all perfect.

"You look beautiful," Blaine said quietly, careful not to scare her too much. She nevertheless jumped, and Blaine watched her reflection as she closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her chest.

"Way to give me a heart attack, Blaine." Her voice sounded strained.

Blaine walked across the room and stood behind her, hooking his chin around her bare shoulder, looking into her eyes through the mirror. "You sound stressed, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

Santana looked away from his eyes in the mirror, as the floor suddenly became very interesting. "It's nothing you can fix." There were tears brimming in her eyes, and Blaine heard sirens immediately going off in his mind and he quickly withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket.

From what he had heard, it was not a wedding if there were no tears shed by the bride. Or, brides in this case, so Blaine came prepared.

"Shh," Blaine cooed, stepping in front of Santana so that she couldn't see her reflection anymore. "No tears remember? What did I say about tears?" He quickly caught a tear in the cloth, then wiping carefully under her eye so that there was no smudged eyeliner.

"It ruins make-up and it's a wedding so nobody can be sad," Santana said through a smile. She sounded, and felt, almost like a little kid again, being taught life lessons by a teacher. "But I can't help it," the smile faded. "My mom-"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and willing the tears the stay in her eyes where they belonged. Taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, she managed to keep in the tears.

"My mom wanted to plan my wedding for me, you know. She promised she would- when I was seven. And my dad- he's supposed to be here, you know telling me to be careful or whatever or that he loves me." her eyes were still closed, and now Blaine felt the overwhelming urge to cry, but he kept strong, because he knew if he started crying, Santana would cry, and then you could kiss Santana's beautiful make-up goodbye.

"You're brother is here." Blaine offered, hoping this added some consolation to her. There was absolutely nothing he could do about his best friend's parents nonacceptance, and that was the worst thing- he could get everything in the wedding right, the flowers, music, food, venue, everything that he could control was perfect. But this- this he couldn't control.

"He is?" Santana opened her eyes, still wet with tears that were still threatening to fall. Blaine nodded, "yeah. Front row."

She nodded, but there was still no smile on her face. She turned away from Blaine, looking over his shoulder and into the mirror. She brought a shaky hand up and carefully swiped a finger under her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No. No, you can't be sorry. Don't be." She let out a watery laugh. "Blaine, you planned this wedding in less than two months. You made everything perfect- this is way too emotional for me, oh my god." She laughed again, this time in earnest.

There was a knock at the door, and Santana froze, her eyes locked on the door. "Oh god, what do I do?"

Blaine laughed, "Now you let me walk you down the aisle and get married."

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaine stood with his arm looped through Santana's behind a closed door. It was a strange feeling, his arm had been looped like this many times, usually when they were walking through Central Park or just when they were walking down the street.

They had many talks about how much relationships suck, and how maybe Santana should just become a sex-crazed cat lady or Blaine should just give up on his love life, because it seriously wasn't working out. It just felt weird because now Blaine was technically giving his best friend away to the love of her life.

Blaine tried to stop thinking right then, because if he kept going like this he was going to start hysterically crying.

The doors opened and the music started playing. Blaine sort of had to pull Santana through the threshold, and as soon as they did, Santana craned her neck around him (trying to be subtle) to make sure that Britney had also started walking across the room. Apparently Britney had been looking for the same thing, as they caught each others eye and Britney gave the tiniest wave to Santana.

There was a small, satisfied smile on Santana's face as she and Blaine continued the walk down the aisle, mirrored by Britney and her father from across the room.

As soon as the two couples reached the front, the music faded and the guests took a seat.

Britneys father took one last look at his daughter before retreating back to his seat right next to his wife. He pulled out a tissue and blotted his eyes, his wife patting his leg and whispering something soothing into his ear.

Blaine stepped back next to Callie, one of Santana's bridesmaids and friend from school. She originally had four, but at the last minute the other two (Santana's cousin and niece) had pulled out, under pressure from Santana's mother and grandmother not to go. So, on Santana's side it was just him and Callie, and beside them on the other side stood Britney's bridesmaids, two of Britney's friends, (who turned out quite useful with wedding planning) and her younger sister and cousin.

The man leading the service smiled at the guests and raised his arms, as if meaning to embrace Britney and Santana. "Thank you all for being here today. Today we celebrate the coming together of two..."

Blaine zoned out as the man spoke. He skimmed his eyes over the audience, starting at the left side, where Santana's side was. He felt his teeth clench slightly about how much emptier it looked compared to Britney's side.

Earlier that morning when the guests arrived, Blaine tried to act as usher, leading people to their seats. He had tried to make it so that it was even on both sides of the room, bending the each-family-has-a-side rule.

He felt that weird feeling that a person get's when they are being watched intently. Or like they were being stared down. He moved his eyes towards the back and spotted Quinn, who had her eyes locked on the two ladies in the front of the room, keeping a hand on Beth's knee, trying to keep her from kicking her leg.

Quinn glanced over and saw Blaine looking at her. She sent a small smile his way and waved, grabbing Beth's attention. Beth covered her mouth with her hands and excitedly pointed at Blaine, waving at him. Blaine smiled back, lifting a hand from where they were folded in front of him to give a small wiggle of his fingers at them.

Sitting next to Quinn was the person staring at him. Blaine felt his stomach drop to his feet, his head feeling light. It wasn't a bad feeling, per se, but as soon as his eyes locked with Kurt's blue-green ones he just felt- he didn't know. He couldn't put a word to what he was feeling. For a second he wondered why on earth Kurt was even here, but he figured Quinn had brought Kurt along as her date.

He quickly dragged his eyes away from Kurt, he wasn't going to dwell on him right now, instead placing them on the brides.

OOOOOOOOOO

The service was wonderful.

Blaine could not have been more happy with how it went. Although he was feeling a little embarrassed that he started crying in front of everybody when Britney and Santana exchanged "I do's," but that was pretty much inevitable because it was his best friend getting married, his _girl. _

The guests all filed into an adjacent room where the reception was being held, all talking about how nice the service was, all smiles and tears.

In the reception room, the tables were round with white table cloths with a skinny clear vase in the center, holding two red roses. There was no lights in the room, as Blaine had been sure to choose the room with the most windows so the sun would light the room. At the front of the room was a long table, where the brides, and the family of them sat.

Santana and Britney took a seat in the two center chairs, their pinkys linked together. Next to Santana sat Callie, then Blaine, and his sort-of date, Allen. On the left side next to Britney sat her bridesmaids and then her parents.

Soon the dinner was served and the room was filled the sound of conversation and clinking silverware.

Blaine ate his dinner quietly, listening looking around at the room, and he couldn't help but feel proud at the work he had done. He had been quite worried that the atmosphere would be slightly solemn without the presence of Santana's parents, but everyone, thankfully, pushed that to the back of their minds and had a good time.

When Blaine leaned forward he saw that Santana was bearing a huge smile on her face, laughing at something that had been said. She looked so happy.

"I spy the ex-boyfriend," whispered Allen.

Blaine turned to look at him, "what?" he asked, even though he knew exactly who and what Allen was talking about.

Allen leaned in close so Blaine could hear him, "that guy, Kurt, right? He's been staring at you non-stop for the entire time. And during the service too."

"How would you know? You were crying the entire service," Blaine teased.

"Oh shut up, you were too! I saw that hanky come out! Anyway, it's getting kind of weird. Maybe you should go talk to him- oh wow. He just gave me the death glare, I think that he thinks that we're together. Remind me to keep my distance from you today, I think he really might kill me if touch you."

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was. Kurt quickly averted his eyes away and started talking to Quinn.

"Oh."

Allen looked curiously at Blaine, "_oh_? Wow, so much to say on the topic. Quite the contrary to what I've had to listen to the entire time I've known you. I thought it was amazing how you could work Kurt into every single conversation we've had."

"Yeah, well. I don't want to cause any drama, or whatever, today. It's Santana's day, I don't want to start anything with Kurt right now." Blaine answered quietly, returning to his food.

"Wow," said Allen, his eyebrows raised. "You should write a book for me. It should be entitled '_How to be a Good Person. By Blaine Anderson.'" _

Blaine laughed and knocked his shoulder's into Allens.

_I don't really feel like a good person, _thought Blaine. He glanced over once again to where Kurt was sitting, feeling disappointed that he wasn't looking back this time.

OOOOOOOOOO

After dinner was over, a local DJ that Blaine had rented took to the floor, and got everybody's attention.

People turned in their seats to face the dance floor in the center of the room. Britney and Santana were all smiles as they were cheered from their seats and onto the floor to take their first dance as a married couple.

It was getting quite late in the day, and the sun that had been lighting the room had begun to set, basking the room in an orangish glow.

"This is perfect," Allen whispered. His eyes were slightly watery and were transfixed on the couple dancing slowly on the dancefloor, he set his head down on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine sighed and laid his own back down on Allens.

"Seriously Blaine, this is perfect. The sunset, the music. Why aren't you a wedding planner?" and then Allen quickly pulled his head from Blaine's shoulder- "oh crap, the death glare is back. How did you ever date that guy, jeez Blaine, he is _scary._"

Blaine set his chin on his hand and watched Santana and Britney with a small smile. "I don't know, he was pretty nice while I was dating him," Blaine whispered back. "Well, most of the time."

The song ended and everybody clapped, watching as Britney pressed a sweet kiss to the other girls cheek.

The DJ changed the song to a more upbeat dance song, and people started filing onto the dance floor. Safely sitting behind the long table, Blaine watched amused as people all around them started busting out some of the strangest dance moves Blaine had ever seen.

Next to him, Allen threw down his napkin. "Come on, we're dancing." He declared, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him up from his chair.

"No! Nonononononono!" Blaine said, trying to pull Allen back down with him, there was _no way _he was going to dance.

"Come on! Blaaaine!" Allen successfully dragged him from his seat and onto the dance floor. Once they were on there, they pushed themselves through the crowd and found Santana and Britney, who were twirling each other around and laughing.

Allen grabbed Blaine's hands where they were covering in his face, and made him dance, pulling his in close and laughing at Blaine's obvious embarrassment. Next to them Santana noticed them and danced right next to him, trying her best to make Blaine dance with her.

After a few minutes Blaine started to loosen up, laughing and dancing along to her, but turning back to Allen as when Britney started dancing with her again.

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. His head felt clear from worry and everything else that was going on in his life, and all he could think about was how much he _loved _this song or how funny of a dancer Allen was.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurt was seated in one of the white-clothed round tables, trying not to watch as Blaine danced with that other guy.

_That other guy._

That other guy that kept whispering into Blaine's ear all night, being all touchy feeling and sending these looks his way, and Kurt seriously just wanted to punch him in the face because Blaine was supposed to be with him.

Blaine laughed as the other guy pulled him in close and said something into his ear.

Kurt felt anger rise through his body, and his heart felt like it might give out any second now. His hands felt shaky and clammy. He just felt so damn jealous of that _other guy. _

He hated that other guy.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine and that guy. Blaine just looked so happy; he was smiling and dancing, laughing until his face flushed. And Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Why had he even come to this damn wedding, anyway?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said to Quinn, who nodded but didn't tear her eyes away from the dance floor. She and Beth were clapping along with the music, giggling at the people dancing.

Kurt tore his way through the crowd, retrieving a carton of cigarettes from his breast pocket as he walked out the door. A wave of cool, fresh air hit him as he opened the door. It was almost chilly outside now.

He stood on the steps on the building, trying not to think about how happy Blaine looked with that other guy. Had Blaine ever looked that happy when he was with him? Kurt liked to think so.

"Fuck," he muttered. The lighter he had wasn't working. The anger started boiling up again, and he knew that would be on edge all night if he didn't have a smoke now. Kurt kept trying the lighter, refusing to give up.

Finally the stupid thing lit, and Kurt quickly brought the cigarette from his lips to the flame, breathing in deeply, feeling relief flood through his body. He sat himself down on the stone steps, not really caring at this point whether his suit looked good.

It was darker outside, and Kurt could just make out on tiny little star in the sky. Since they weren't in the city, it actually seemed like night. He flicked the cigarette with his thumb to get the ashes off, then brought it back to his mouth, breathing in deeply. He blew a smoke ring, watching as it slowly encircled the single star in the sky, and then dissipated into the chilly night air.

**I know, I know. It was like so corny and sappy, but I couldn't help it! It was a Brittana wedding- it was completely necessary! But anyway, obviously there is another part of the wedding coming up that may or may not lead to klaine sex- I mean what?**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOOOO this only took forever! And I promise you guys will like the end of this chapter! Yay for non-depressing stuff! Anyway, it's like one in the morning and I have school tomorrow so hopefully this chapter makes sense- I'm seriously like dead right now. Anyway, I love all you guys and thanks to everybody who reads and reviews :3 **

When Kurt walked back into the building, the party was in full swing. There was now almost nobody sitting down at the tables, and the dance floor was getting more crowded with each passing second as people of all ages flowed onto the floor.

Deciding to pass on dancing, Kurt took his seat back at the table. He scanned the crowd and immediately spotted Quinn, who was twirling Beth around by the hand. He waved to them, and they gestured for him to come out to dance with them, but he just smiled and shook his head. He really wasn't in the dancing mood tonight.

Over by the head table, Kurt saw Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and that other guy who Kurt presumed was Blaine's date, making toasts. They were pouring glass after glass of pink champagne, raising their clear glasses in the air and yelling exuberant toasts that Kurt could not hear.

He felt the edge that he had just gotten rid of come back. Blaine and that _guy _had their arms around each other, and then took another toast with their arms hooked together, laughing and carrying on as if it were their wedding.

_Blaine wouldn't ever marry that guy, _Kurt thought bitterly to himself. _He's definitely not his type. _But then again, Kurt had seem pictures of Sam, and he and Kurt were very different. Kurt felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Blaine didn't really have a type, and by the way the two men were carrying on, it would be no surprise that they were dating.

And it's not like Kurt could blame Blaine for moving on, after Kurt treated him like shit, and then did a horrible job at trying to win him back. Anyways, all the movies and books said that if you really love somebody, you should let them go and be happy. So, Kurt should have wanted Blaine to move on and be happy.

But the selfish part of him flared up with jealousy at the sight of this other guy. _He _wanted to be the one making a fool of themselves on the dance floor, _he _wanted to be the one making Blaine laugh, taking toasts that made their cheeks a little pinker with each drink.

Kurt hurriedly looked away as he saw the _other _guy walking towards him. He quickly busied himself with his phone, pretending he had an urgent text he had to answer. The guy was heading straight towards him, and Kurt felt with stomach clench with anger.

He heard the man scoff as he neared, and Kurt refused to look up.

"Hey."

Reluctantly, Kurt looked up. He tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing as if he had just noticed the mans presence, and ignoring the fact that he had been staring at him and Blaine the entire evening. "Yes?"

The young man looked amused, and covered his mouth his hand to cover a snicker, "Wow, okay, Kurt, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, hi Kurt, I'm Allen. Don't think I haven't been noticing those, like, _death glares _the entire wedding, so you need to stop. Me and Blaine are not together, and never will be, as he's totally not my type. So you can put the little green monster away now, and," he leaned in closer to Kurt, who looked completely dumbstruck. "I think he's tipsy enough that he might dance with you if you ask."

Kurt shook his head, unable to make words come out of his mouth. He meant to sound condescending and articulate, but the words came out in a stuttered and jumbled mess. "No- I can't. He worked so hard on this wedding I can't upset him like this- he probably doesn't even want me _here-" _

"Do you want to dance with him or not? Because the boy is tipsy enough to do that, I guarantee you." They both looked other at Blaine, who was still making loud toasts leaning heavily on Santana for support. "Hell, the boy is long past tipsy. Maybe you'll even get lucky tonight."

Allen looked at Kurt's aghast face, "I'm just kidding, if you tap that tonight while he toasted and doesn't know what he's doing, I'll kill you."

Kurt just stared at him because, uh, _what the fuck. _

"Or just cut off your dick..." He picked at his nails, as if he were chatting about the weather, and Kurt was just wondering why on earth Blaine chose to be friends with such violent people- Allen seemed like the male version of Santana.

"So, you should go ask him to dance, or something. Or try to talk to him, but don't cause any drama."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Right. So you two..?" He pointed vaguely between Allen and Blaine.

"No, I told you. Not ever going to happen, however Britneys cousin-" he looked over his shoulder at a man Kurt presumed to be Britneys cousin. He was handsome, Kurt noticed, and he looked like a good-natured person, but his dance moves could use a little work.

"Well- I appreciate your advice and stuff- but I was really just thinking about leaving and-"

"I don't think you understood me," said Allen, sitting down in chair Quinn had vacated. "I probably came off as rude, sorry. But the reason I came over here is because Blaine likes you and he would like to dance with you. My guess is that he thought with the help of some alcohol, he would come over here and be a man and ask you, but-"

They both looked over at the sharp _pop _of the opening of a new champagne bottle. There were screams and squeals of delight as the bubble liquid was pouring into everyone's glass, and then raised in the air as they toasted once more.

Allen looked back over at Kurt, "I'm usually not this nosy, but _come on. _This is a wedding- there needs to be love!"

"There is love! Look at Britney and Santana!"

"Well, there's no love between you and Blaine."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was weird, he didn't even know this guy. Less than five minutes ago he was hoping that a random meteor would fly through the window and strike him to the ground- anything to get him to stop clinging to Blaine's arm the way he was.

"There used to be, and now there's obviously not. I should really just let him be, they say if you love somebody you should let them go."

Allen threw his head back in exasperation. "Oh my God, please tell me you do not believe that whole thing. That shows up in romance movies and- surprise! Look at how they all end! The two people that broke up for 'each others happiness' always end up together. Why should you and Blaine be an different."

"Uh, because this is not a movie. Me and Blaine are not in _The Notebook _or some stupid-"

"Okay, I do not understand how you and Blaine even went out because that boy is a hopeless romantic. You know he talked to me about the use of the _thematic romantic elements _of the _Titanic _once? He went on for like an hour." He looked Kurt up and down, "well, I guess opposites really do attract."

A waiter passed by and Allen grabbed a drink from his tray, tipping it all the way back and drinking the entire glass in one gulp.

"Well, I told Blaine that I was going to the bathroom, so I guess I should at least look like I did. Thought he probably forgot that I'm gone-" he looked over at Blaine, "oh my God, seriously? That's like his tenth glass- really?" He quickly got up, "I'm going to go save Blaine from himself- excuse me."

Kurt nodded dumbly and watched Allen push his way through the crowd and over to Blaine, taking the glass from his hand and setting it on a nearby table. Blaine seemed to find this really funny, and was leaning on Allen for support, while pointing at the ceiling.

Should he really go ask him to dance? He knew that Blaine would appreciate the romantic feel of it, but he wasn't sure that Blaine would like the dance to come from _him. _It's not like he was worried about getting rejected- because he knew that he had to at least try. But he was worried more about causing unnecessary drama at the wedding.

"Hey, boo!"

Kurt looked over at Quinn, who had came back from dancing. She pulled Beth into her lap, brushing her daughters hair back from her hair, but Beth kept squirming.

"Mommy, can I go get some strawberries?"

Quinn sighed and set her daughter back down, "yes, just stay where I can see you, okay?"

They both watched as the little girl rushed over to the food table, grabbing a plate and loading it with strawberries and chocolate pasties.

"So, who was that guy that was talking to you? Isn't he Blaine's-" she stopped abruptly, obviously not wanting to say the word 'date.' She awkwardly met Kurt's eyes, wanting him to finish the unsaid question for her.

"He's just Blaine's friend, he told me. He said that I should go ask him to dance. Actually, it sounded as if he wanted me to take advantage of Blaine's inebriated state."

"I think you should-" Quinn started, then laughed when Kurt gave her a look, "no, I meant ask him to dance, not to take advantage of him."

"I feel like I'm back in high school," Kurt said, playing with the napkin on the table next to his empty plate. "Wondering if I should go ask him to dance."

"Ask who to dance?" said Beth, who had just arrived and was climbing into the chair next to Kurt. Her plate was loaded high with strawberries and other treats. She stuffed them into her mouth, accepting the answer her mother gave her with a shrug.

"Nobody, sweetie."

Kurt looked away from the young girl and gave a quick glance to the table where Blaine was now seated at. When he looked, he felt his stomach turn warm, and his fingers shook with anticipation as he saw that Blaine was looking back. Neither of them looked away, unlike the previously awkward looks they had shared over the night, where they both looked away as quickly as possible.

In a split second, Kurt had made up his mind.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting at the table, his mind a little fuzzy and his feet felt bouncy when he walked. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much champagne, since he was pretty much in charge of the wedding, but once the drinks started flowing and everyone was standing around them, smiling and raising their glasses in toast.<p>

It had been so fun, and for those ten minutes, Blaine almost felt invincible. His whole world was a wall of happy people, and the only thing he knew was the champagne in his glass and the fact that Britney was calling toasts for Lord Tubbington.

No one still knew who that was.

But no one cared, and another round was poured.

Since Blaine left, other people started to walk away, either returned to their seats to compose themselves or to the dance floor.

"Sit down for a second," Allen instructed him, before walking away, muttering under his breath, "..damn boy, drank the whole damn bottle."

Blaine sat back and smiled, he hadn't drank that much. He was still very much himself, although he had had just enough alcohol running through his bloodstream to make the world seem like a happier place. The music seemed to have a better dance beat, and everyone suddenly looked more attractive.

For some reason people thought Blaine to be a lightweight- which was far from true. He could actually hold his liqueur pretty well, he may stumble or sway a bit, but he was always able to keep a clear mind (up to a point). He supposed it was a gift- and a curse, because he was never able to truly let go of his problems without taking a ridiculous amount of shots. No one really knew this, because Blaine preferred to just act crazy with everyone else.

And deep inside, Blaine always liked the feeling of being able to do something and being able to blame it on the alcohol the next morning.

Blaine looked back at the table where Kurt had been sitting a second ago and saw that it was empty. He thought for a moment that maybe he left early, not wanting to be in the same room as him. The lights dimmed, and Blaine's eyes were immediately attracted to the dance floor once more. A slow song was now playing, and people paired off. Some of them actual couples, but most of them just friends swaying and being silly.

A shadow fell over Blaine, and he pulled his eyes away from Kurt's table, and was very surprised at who he saw.

Kurt was standing in front of him, twisting his hands together in front of him, and while Kurt was looking at him, his eyes weren't centered, as if he was looking at Blaine's forehead instead of his actual eyes.

"Uh, would you like to dance?" Kurt asked, inclining his head low, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Blaine couldn't say anything, and searched Kurt's face with his eyes, who was getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. There was a strange feeling running through his fingertips, they were shaky and warm, a sweat moistening his palms.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Blaine pushed himself quickly from his chair, trying to not think about what he was doing. It seemed almost surreal, like those moments in classic Disney movies, where the couple slow-dances in the middle of the dance floor and the world seems to stop. Well, maybe the circumstances in this case was a little bit different than a Disney movie, but Blaine took Kurt's hand and let him lead him out onto the dance floor anyway.

He saw Santana's eyes on them both as Kurt pulled him onto the dance floor. Kurt kept sending nervous glances over his shoulder, as if to make sure that Blaine was still there, to make sure he hadn't run away. Or maybe Kurt thought that he was drunk, which was more likely, Blaine thought, as he knew he probably smelled like champagne and the Manhattan that had been shoved in his hand earlier that night.

Once they were on the floor, Kurt turned around and wasted no time before he closed the distance between his their bodies. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck tight, and he felt a warm sigh on his neck.

Blaine could smell the cigarette smoke still lingering on Kurt's body, and he sighed, wondering _what on earth am I doing? _Why was he dancing with the one man who he worked so hard to get away from? Like, seriously. He was being ridiculous.

But when Blaine took a step back from it all and looked at everything that had happened; he knew that he had already forgiven Kurt. Who was he trying to kid? He had never felt the same way that he did about Kurt about anybody else. After a mere month of knowing him, Blaine felt as if he had known him for years.

"I missed you," Blaine breathed out, his fingernails digging into Kurt's back as he pulled him close. At first he wasn't sure that Kurt even heard him, but he felt Kurt's shoulders tense, and he began to feel worried until-

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>The door to the family bathroom was shut and locked.<p>

"Please," Kurt moaned, pushing Blaine's suit coat over his shoulders and fisting his hands in his white shirt he was wearing under. The coat fell to the ground, forgotten, as Blaine was half-lifted onto the counter with the sink, his shirt being unbuttoned by eager fingers.

Their lips crashed together in a mess of teeth and wet lips. They could barely be called kisses, they were so rough, as each man seemed intent on touching every single inch of the others skin as they could.

Blaine threaded his hands in Kurt's hair, feeling the sticky residue of hair product on his fingers. "Please, what?" He whispered back, then licking a short length up Kurt's neck, causing him to lean his neck back to give him more access. Blaine also took this chance to unbutton his jacket, pulling Kurt's white shirt tails out from where they were tucked into his pants.

He pushed himself off the counter, his shirt completely undone now. Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and brought their faces together, this time in a slow and lazy kiss. He pushed his shirt of his shoulders too, so that he was now just in his undershirt.

"You taste like champagne," Kurt whispered, slowly grinding his hips against Blaine's. "You're drunk. You're going to regret this." But Kurt didn't stop, even after he said this. He kept bringing Blaine's face closer to his, and trying to get as close as possible to Blaine in every way.

"Not drunk enough." Blaine whispered back, and immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, an offended look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A sudden rush of adrenaline, or anger, he couldn't tell, flooded Blaine. He felt his face flush, and he didn't know whether he wanted to bend Kurt over the sink and fuck him senseless, or punch him in the face.

"What do you think it means, Kurt? I'm at my best friends wedding, and I'm in here with you! I'm supposed to hate you! You-"

"You can't hate me!" Kurt said back, keeping his voice down so they wouldn't attract attention from outside the door. "You obviously don't! You came in here with me didn't you? You danced with me when I asked you too! And if you're not drunk, then give me an excuse!"

Blaine stood silently, feeling a little exposed with his white shirt laying on the counter behind him, and his belt undone. He shook his head.

"Give me your excuse, Blaine!" Kurt said, his voice cracking. Blaine shook his head again, completely lost for words. He turned away to pick up his shirt from the counter, pulling it on over his shoulders and starting to button it, ignoring the way his fingers shook slightly.

"Because I know why," Kurt pressed, stepped forward so Blaine was forced to look at him, desperately hoping his plan wouldn't backfire. "It's because you love me. And I love you." Kurt was tired of being lonely, of missing Blaine every single second of every day. And if it took cornering Blaine into a bathroom and forcing him to admit his feelings, so be it.

Blaine stopped buttoning his shirt, and he looked at the tile beside Kurt's foot. It was an ugly pale green color, with a crack in the corner of it. The grout was beginning to turn brown, and it needed to be replaced soon.

Blaine knew that Kurt was absolutely right. He had hit the nail right on the head. And Blaine had no idea why he couldn't admit it. Everything would just be easier with Kurt by his side, but there was still a part of him that just couldn't forgive Kurt.

"Say you love me back." Kurt pleaded, who was now beginning to look worried.

"I-I have to make sure that everything is going okay." Blaine whispered, hurriedly re-tucking his shirt into his pants. He pulled on his suit jacket, trying to ignore the way Kurt's eyes were beginning to look wet. He had never seen Kurt cry- and he never wanted to.

Kurt stepped in front of him and stopped him from leaving. "Blaine. I know I'm not some, super hot, awesome Disney prince that will whisk you away off your feet and to a castle in the country-"

"I know!" Blaine said, now playing with the buttons on his sleeves. "I know that you're not like that- and that's okay!"

"Then why won't you be with me! Why won't you accept my apology and we can both move on! Everything that I have said to you ever since I came over to your place, is true! I've only lied to you once-"

"Yeah, you lied about something that most people would lie about to cover something up! You know why you said you slept with those men- you said it to deliberately hurt me!"

"Yes! I did! And I told you, I'm sorry! If there was anything I could do to take it back, I would! But there's nothing I can do, Blaine! All we can do is move forward.." Kurt shook his head, "this could be real simple! We could put this behind us a-and move on! We had something special, and I bet we would still have it now."

"Yes, but-" Blaine started, looking uncertain. He couldn't collect his thoughts, and he just wanted the all this fighting to _stop. _

"But _what, _Blaine?" Kurt said, his voice raising slightly. "This could be over! The fighting, everything! You're acting like a stubborn child!" Then he froze, the immediate regret etched onto his face.

Blaine shook his head and pushed past Kurt and opened the door, "whatever."

"Wait- wait!" Kurt shouted, trying to chase after Blaine. But it was no use, as Blaine was already halfway to the reception area. The last thing he wanted to do was bring their (_yet another) _argument into the wedding.

He slammed the door shut and locked it. _"Fuck," _he muttered, pulling his hands through his hair. Why did he have to mess up everything? Every single damn good thing in his life.

"_Fuck,"_ he said a little louder. He kicked the wall repeatedly, not caring that he was scuffing his shoes.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, the entire crowd of people were pushed onto the front steps of the building, watching as Santana and Britney rode off in a rented Cadillac, off to their honeymoon suite in to some fancy resort in Niagara Falls.<p>

Blaine waved them off along with the other crowd, and he escaped back inside, planning on helping the bridesmaids and Britney's parents pack up the wedding presents and other things.

Kurt was standing towards the back of the crowd next to Quinn, waving to the happy couple. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine heading towards him, probably going back inside to help clean up. Kurt placed a hand on Quinn's arm to get her attention.

"You go on home," he said, starting to head towards the door that Blaine had just walked through. Quinn looked startled, "but how will you-?"

"Don't worry about me!" Kurt said over his shoulder, already pulling open the glass door the building, looking around the foyer to see where Blaine had gone. He had guessed that he would probably packing up presents or maybe in one of the dressing rooms. Kurt headed towards the hall first, hoping that was where Blaine was, as he had no idea of where the private rooms where located.

Luckily for him, Blaine was in the corner, standing in front of the long table that the guests had set their presents for the newlyweds. Kurt watched from the entryway of the hall as Blaine tried to shove what looked like a picture frame into a narrow box, Kurt smiled softly to himself, as he knew the thing wouldn't fit. And he couldn't help but be reminded of the first- or well, second- time that they had talked.

"Need some help?" Kurt asked, walked slowly towards Blaine, his hands now shoved in his pockets so he wouldn't wring them in nervousness.

Blaine froze, then looked around at Kurt, his expression unreadable. He made brief eye contact with Kurt, but then looked down at the ground, his face flushing. He shook his head slowly and turned back to the box, setting the picture frame down on the table and packing some other gifts in there instead.

It seemed like hours before Kurt could get the nerve to speak again. He knew he had blown his chance to make things up with Blaine again, and there was pretty much no way to apologize or justify his actions tonight.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders, not turning around. "It's okay," he said softly, "it's fine. Nothing public and dramatic happened, and I mean it's not like you jumped me on the dance floor or something. Everything in the wedding went perfect-"

"No, I don't mean I'm sorry for tonight-" Kurt started but quickly raised his hands in defense when Blaine turned around and gave him the dirtiest look. "I meant I'm sorry for everything."

Then once again Kurt was staring at Blaine's back. He watched silently as the suit jacket flexed and relaxed on his back muscles as he shoved things a little bit more viciously than was necessary.

"I told you it's all behind us-"

"But I don't want it to be behind us!" Kurt said loudly, stomping his foot on the ground. He felt his face flush with embarrassment at his childish outburst.

Blaine set the present on the table, his shoulders rising and falling unsteadily.

Behind them, the wedding DJ quickly packed up his equipment, sending the couple nervous looks. He had a feeling that there was going to be some yelling soon, and he wasn't going to be around to witness it. He exited the hall quickly, shutting the doors behind him.

The room was now silent, save for the soft breathing of the two men.

"I mean it-"

"Mean what?" Blaine said, finally turning around. "I don't get what's going on. What are we?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know." He took a hesitant step forward, placing his hand on Blaine's arm and sliding it down the slick fabric of the suit until he reached his fingers. Instead of making eye-contact with Blaine, he stared at their loosely interlocked fingers. "But I know what I would like us to be."

"What would you like us to be?" Blaine asked softly, now staring down at their fingers also. Kurt shook his head, his mouth opening, but no sound came out, except for one embarrassing sob. He brought his hand up to his mouth, then wiped his eyes quickly, mortified at the hot tears leaking from his eyes. He was never the one to cry- not even at the saddest movies, as that was Blaine's job. Blaine was always the one reaching for the tissues, not him.

"Are you crying?" Blaine asked, startled by Kurt's sobs. He was usually so put together, even during fights. He pulled Kurt to him in a hug, rubbing comforting circles on his back. He quietly "shh'd," him, resisting the urge to place small kisses by Kurt's ear.

Kurt shook his head, burying his face deeper in Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine's hand rub comforting circles on his back, and he never wanted to leave. He didn't want to separate himself from Blaine every again, he was going to be attached to him, both literally and figuratively.

"I don't know," he admitted, shaking his head, his nose nudging Blaine's neck, and he could feel barely-there stubble rub against his cheek before he pulled away. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "that's usually your job, isn't it?" Kurt said, attempting to laugh.

When Blaine didn't answer him, Kurt took this chance to apologize. "I'm sorry for calling you a stubborn child," he said, looking down at his shoes. "My mouth says bad things, even though my mind tells it not too."

"So, I've noticed," Blaine said back, a small smile on his face.

Kurt grinned widely back, thrilled that Blaine was not yelling, crying, punching, or any combination of above. "You know, this was kind of stupid." He said, hating the way his eyes started watering again, even though he was smiling.

"It sort of was," Blaine agreed, leaning against the table behind him. "I feel like we had this big fight over nothing. And it sort of seems to long ago, it's kind of like a blur, you know?"

"I'm sort of done fighting, if you don't mind." Kurt wiped a finger under his eye to catch the stray tears that were still falling. He laughed, then said, "remember when we first went out, and I asked you whether you wanted to go to your place or mine?"

"Vividly." Blaine smiled.

"Well, your place or mine?" Kurt shuffled his foot nervously against the floor. He watched as Blaine thought about it, his thought's practically written on his face. "I mean, we could just talk, and eat ice cream. I have the coffee kind that you like."

Blaine pushed himself up from the table, "well," he said, placing a hand of Kurt's waist, "I guess I'll come for the ice cream."

Kurt giggled and drew Blaine in closer, running his fingertips through the short hairs in the back of Blaine's neck. "I knew you were only going to be in it for the ice cream," he said playfully. He leaned back and captured Blaine's lips in a kiss. Kurt felt complete as his body intertwined with Blaine's- something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You know," he whispered, "I told you I love you- and I didn't get an answer." He looked away from Blaine's eyes, because even after everything that had just happened- he still had a lingering insecurity.

"Oh, right," Blaine said, he slipped his hands under Kurt's suit jacket and rested his palms on the small of Kurt's back, feeling the warmth of his skin seep through the cloth. "I love you."

Kurt looked back and Blaine and smiled, "cool."

"Cool?" Blaine said, looked at Kurt with raised eyebrows. Kurt quickly caught on and laughed.

"Oh, right," he said, repeating Blaine's words. "I love you, too."


End file.
